Random goodies
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: Just a few one shots and drabbles I made up during Samcedes week and just on the spot. DISCLAIMER Some may not be Samcedes but I guarantee you 90% of them will have them in the stories.
1. Auditions

**So I wrote this for first encounters. I do not own Glee. Thanks to my BETA erchills! It's not much but enjoy!**

Mercedes was sitting behind a folding table with her five best friends as they waited to audition possible Cheerios for the new year. Coach Sylvester was taking her newborn for a check up and left her head cheerleaders in charge. "Alright send the first person in," Mercedes shouted.

One of her best friends, Quinn, covered her face as they watched a red head do tumbles across the provided red mat.

"Oh god, next!" Santana and Kurt both shouted dismissing the girl. Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Tina couldn't believe they wasted a Saturday morning for this hot ass of a mess they called auditions. Out of fifty people that showed up so far only one girl was worth it. She wasn't THE best but she had potential and she was the best they've seen all day.

"Okay Becky practice starts Monday at 4:30 sharp! Bring something to work out in and water," advised Mercedes.

"A lot of it!" Quinn informed the sophomore with a smile and handed her a parent and physician consent form.

"Next!" Tina shouted.

A bubbly brunette walked in, wearing all pink and pig tails. "Hold up, hold up," Santana said with a raised hand, chuckling to herself. "Please tell me this is a typo. Is your name really Sugar?"

"Sure is! Motta's the last name," the girl confirmed.

"Wait! As in the millionaire Motta?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Kurt turned to Mercedes in disbelief.

"Cedes her dad is rolling in money, we get her on this team and everything is paid for!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah Kurt I get it but we still need to see what she can do. I was put in charge and if I gather a bunch of weak links then that's my ass coach is on."

"And that's a lot of ass," Santana teased.

Mercedes turned toward her friend of twelve years and stuck her tongue out at her. "She auditions and we'll go from there." They all directed their attention back on the brunette who was now scrolling through her phone.

"What can you do?" Brittany, Santana's girlfriend, asked. Turning on 'Milkshake' she began dancing around and crawling on the floor seductively.

"Okay!" Quinn shouted, causing the girl to stop dancing. "Sugar that wasn't bad, it was a bit much, but not bad. We can work with you but none of that okay? This is McKinley not Magic City. Here," she said, holding out a form she smiled at her. "Practice is Monday after school. Don't be late."

Mercedes groaned tossing her head back before placing it on Tina's shoulder. "Who's next?"

"Um some guy named Sam Evans," informed Tina.

"Not another male cheerleader! They only come to hit on us and look under our skirts."

"Oh!"

"I have a boyfriend I have a boyfriend." Kurt repeated to himself causing Mercedes to look at her friend and laugh.

"What?"

"Look at the lips on that one!" Mercedes turned her attention to where all her friends were looking and bit her lip. "Praise." Clearing her throat she shook her head and took his information to keep her eyes off of the tall muscular dirty blond.

"Sam, you do know this is a cheerleading audition right?" she asked.  
"Yeah." He gave Mercedes a lop sided grin, causing her to stir in her seat.

"Um okay well show me, us" she corrected herself, making him smile and her friends to look at her and laugh. "What you can do?" Embarrassed, she slid in her seat covering her face with his paper.

"Oh well about that. I don't really "dance" per-say but I do lift and I can do some acrobatics. I can do back flips, walk on my hands," he said before being cut off.

"Uh we know what acrobatics mean," Quinn clarified.

"I didn't." Brittany admitted with a shrug.

"Okay well go ahead." Quinn said waving her hand. They watched as he flipped around and walk on his hands.

"I can do the Windy City too." Heavily breathing he started showing them his signature move.

"Oh god stop! Please. What the hell was that?" Kurt all but screamed.

"My Windy City! The ladies loved it at my last school," the blonde boy beamed.

"Well this isn't your old school. Quinn," she snapped her fingers "Go up there so he can lift you."

"Um no! Noah would kill him if he found out some guy other than him and Kurt touched me. You go up there."

"I'm not letting Mr Windy City grope me."

"Umm I don't grope." Sam interrupted raising a hand.

"Fine Cohen Chang go." she ordered.

"Quinn he's probably gay I'm assuming there will be no groping," Kurt explained.

"Um I'm not gay either," Sam tried to say.

"Oh yeah, Mike would have a fit. Cedes you go!"

"Yeah Ce-des!" Quinn teased bumping shoulders with her friend. "Maybe you forgot I just do floor work. Britt go up there! You weigh a ton due to your muscles and height." She stood up and went over to Sam.

"Yo trouty mouth! Keep your hands away from my girls lady parts. I'm from the Lima Heights Adjacent and I have razors in my hair," warned Santana.

"It's true she does." Brittany informed him. Sam lifted her with ease before tossing and catching her. Brittany went to sit down when Quinn looked at Mercedes.

"Hey Sam lift your shirt please." Tina and Kurt covered their eyes while Santana and Brittany covered each others eyes.

Quinn chuckled watching her best friend whimper and bit at her lip. "Okay thank you. Here is a consent form for your parents and doctor. Get it signed and practice starts Monday 4:30 sharp." Mercedes informed side eyeing her friend for doing what she did to her. "All the information is on here. See you Monday."

"Is your number on here?" He asked looking straight into her big brown doe like eyes. Tina squealed slapping Kurt's arm.

"Umm," was all Mercedes could say. Quinn took out a pen and wrote Mercedes number on it. "It is now. She's free tonight. Call her."

"Quinn!" Mercedes screamed, appalled.

"Sweet." Sam took his packet and left the gym.

"Quinn why did you do that?" Mercedes asked.

"You froze! I was helping you out you can thank me later." Quinn smiled. "When you guys have cute little babies with curly hair, your button nose," she added.

"Big ass lips!" Santana added causing them to laugh. Mercedes was in the middle of another audition when her phone buzzed. Happily turning her eyes away from the disaster they called a cheer she pulled out her phone.

_So are you free tonight? -Sam_. She bit her lip thinking about her answer.

"You better say yes." Quinn told her never taking her eyes off of the train wreck going on in front of her. She looked up at her friend before texting him her answer.

_I'll be ready at six. You better not make me regret this Samue_l.  
_I'll make it worth your while. I can promise you that_.

Trying to hide her smile, she sent him her address before watching Santana dismiss another dancer.


	2. Radio Surprise

**This is for the dream sequence/ Missing moment. Like I always say I don't own or watch Glee anymore but I heard SAT scores make or break Sam's pending graduation status? OKAY. This takes place after Sam and Brittany leave Principal Figgins office. Also why the heck aren't Tina and Sam BFF'S? I think this counts but I'm not sure? Thanks to my BETA. I know you were busy but you still helped me out and I ADORE you for that! With all that being said, Enjoy! **

A glee club meeting had been called on short notice. Tina had her legs crossed bopping her platforms up and down while she mumbled out the song playing on the radio. Joe and Sugar were talking about their last Skype session with Rory when Sam and Brittany walked in. Tina looked up from her phone and shook her head without losing beat of the song.

Tina knew she couldn't be the one to talk about working things out when her and Mike had their own problems but she just didn't get it. The way her best friend and Sam talked about one another she didn't understand where his head was. Especially since she left for Los Angeles. He wasn't the same anymore. Sure he did his impressions and talked about avatar but it was like HE wasn't fully there.

Failing tests, showing up to class late and doing the most to keep his "soulmate" happy. He seemed like a dense version of himself. So seeing him walk in looking depressed following a happy Brittany, she questioned it.

"Sam," she called motioning him over to an empty seat near her.

He looked over at his friend sadly and politely declined. "Tina I'm not feeling myself today, so if you don't mind, I kind of just want to sit this lecture out."

"How about you just wait until I tell you what I need to say before you jump to conclusions?" she told him crossing her arms and raising a brow at him.

"You're right I'm sorry," he apologised and took the seat.

"What is up with you lately? You seem stressed out and tired. There was a perfect opportunity to quote Star Wars in Calculus and you passed. Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He wanted to lie but much like Mercedes, Tina could read anybody like a book. It was almost frightening. He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Brittany scored a perfect score on her SAT's and I didn't. Figgins told me I was dumb and all she said to me was I could always use my body to get by like I have been."

He quickly grabbed Tina's arm bringing her flinging form back to her seat. "And what did you say to her?" she asked trying to calm herself.  
"Nothing. What was I going to say? She scored better than me! What is there to say? I'm not as smart as I thought I was."

She shut her eyes, counted to ten and deeply exhaled. "Are you kidding me? How many "stupid" people do you know with dyslexia get back to back A's on their calculus test? Pass their literature midterms with flying colors? Like my girl would say, Samuel Paul Evans, you are not stupid." He smiled at her knowing exactly who she was referring to.

Everyone focused their attention to Mr. Schue flying in with his briefcase, placing it on Brad's piano. He grabbed a marker and wrote PROM on the whiteboard. Everyone in the room cheered on except Sam and Tina. It just wouldn't been the same not going with their usual dates. They wouldn't pass up on their last prom, but it wasn't something they anticipated. "So I was thinking maybe we,"

"Mr. Schue shut up! I know that voice…" Sam interrupted shooting up out of his chair to turn the radio up. He held the boom box in his hand and turned towards his confused classmates.

"Sam did you just tell me to," Mr. Schue started to ask.

"Listen! That's Mercedes!" he shouted.

"Nu-uh," the class agreed.

"How do you know?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mr. Schue I think I know my girlf, I know her voice and THATS HER VOICE!" Tina and Blaine caught the slip up and smiled to themselves.

"Well turn it up!" Sugar shouted from the back row of the bleachers. He turned the volume up to its maximum capacity staring at the radio as if, if he looked hard enough he could actually see her.

The whole room groaned when it ended. Just as Mr. Schue was about to tell him to shut it off Sam heard her giggle in the background. "That was Kissing You by Mercedes Jones."

"And me!"

Sam's heart cracked at the voice in the back. Stepping away from the radio with furrowed brows he knew that voice as well and he prayed with all his might that he was just jumping to conclusion.

"He played the guitar solo but I sang it."

"So technically…" The familiar voice sang. "Yes Noah you are featured in it as well," Mercedes conceded.

"Hey that's my brother!" Jake shouted smiling at his half brothers success. Sam shushed him listening to the radio host ask her a question.

"So most of us know how you got in the industry. It was like something you'd only see on tv. The guy who's madly in love with you records and post you onto YouTube and you later get discovered. Are you two still dating?"

"No we broke up some time ago," she answered.

"They're still cool with each other. Mama tries to play it off like oh it was nothing. It's not everyday you have an ex-lemon head kid come back to fight for you, put your name in lights and help get you a record deal. Well for her it was just about everyday. She still loves him," Puck added.

"Really Puck? I'll just leave your glee club stories tucked away right next to that blond wig and blue dress you wore," Mercedes scoded.

"She's just kidding folks there was no dress or wig. The Puckasours is all man," he said quickly. The radio host and the glee club room were both laughing.

"Well this song, 'Kissing You', is it about the youtube kid, Mohawk or some other guy? And just for the record, Noah is actually giving us full Mohawk today."

"No! I thought he shaved it off." Tina interrupted in disgust, quickly getting shushed by Sam.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her raised brow and quickly apologized.

"Sorry." He sat nervously on the piano, that Brad so desperately wanted him to get off of, just waiting for her answer.

"Umm the song is personal I'll say. Everyone has kissed a bunch of frogs but when you finally kiss the one that turns out to be Prince Charming every other kiss you have or have had just isn't that special. I wanted to write a song that people could relate to. Guys and girls. The right kiss makes you feel safe or at home when it's THE person. The person you were meant to be with. Sure that prince or princess might slip away and you have to keep kissing until you come back to the same frog or until you find someone else. It probably sounds generic and everything but you get where I'm coming from," explained Mercedes.

"Absolutely so how long did it take you to write this song?" the host asked.

"Three weeks."

"She's lying! It took her the time from here. L.A to Lima Ohio, on our last visit, which is a few hours."

"It took me a few hours but to get it to where I thought it was perfect was three weeks," she said.

"Amazing. Look I hate to ruin the fun here but we have to say goodbye to the very talented Mercedes Jones."  
"And Noah Puckerman," Puck added into his mic making them laugh.

"You heard it here first Kissing You. Before we say goodbye and play an encore of your single any shout outs or song request you guys would like to make?" he offered.

"Just a shout out to our old high school McKinley. Look Mr. Schue, Mama and I made it big! Mom, little sis and half bro what up! Also my girlfriend Quinn out at Yale and my daughter in New York, I love you! Mercedes?"

"Oh! There's still time for me after all that?" she teased. "Just a hey to my friends and family, Ms. Corcoran for believing in me and giving me my chance to shine. Also to a certain somebody, I just wanted to say without you I literally would not be here, so again I thank you. With that being said, I request Human Nature."

Tina watched as Sam sat on the piano with a shit eating grin on his face. "You feel better now?" she asked, looking over at him. He gave her a nod before hopping off.

"She still loves me," he childishly sang, causing Tina to laugh and shake her head.

**A/N I wrote this story before I knew about Samcedes Week. I really don't understand why Sam and Tina aren't bestest of friends. Hell they would make more sense than him and Brittany. I mean Tina's best friend was his first love and vice versa they had to become friends over double dates bat Breadstix right? TINA NEEDS FRIENDS TOO MAN! But whatever I'm not here to rant about that horrible show anymore. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Weekend Disaster

**Day three of Samcedes week! Special thanks again to my BETA, I know you're probably tired of me sending you all these stories but you do them anyways and I love you for that! I do not own Glee, PRAISE! So here it is; A Samcedes Vacation. Enjoy! **

Sam couldn't contain his excitement as he hummed along to the song playing on the radio accompanied by Mercedes light snoring. Getting to spend a weekend without having to worry about his job calling or her manager asking her to come in for a "quick meeting" with a new artist was a dream come true. Sam's parents were watching the twins and he couldn't wait to spend two days with his wife in a rented beach house with no work calls, no emails and no screaming three year olds asking for more goldfish crackers and juice.

It was just the two of them, planned dinner on a boat, dancing under the stars and reminding each other why they fell in love ten years ago. It was late and Sam pulled their Equinox into his friends beach house that would be theirs for two whole days uninterrupted. Mercedes noticed a stop and woke up from her nap. "We're here?" She asked looking around out her surroundings. "Already?"

"Yep." He answered with a smile looking at the beach not too far away from their stay. Mercedes got out to stretch while Sam went and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

Resting his free hand on the small of her back they walked up the stairs together. Sam turned to Mercedes waiting for her to open the door with her key. Her brows furrowed and she jerked her head back. "Don't you have the key?" he asked.

"Noooo," She drew out, resting her hands on her hips. "Sam, don't tell me you forgot them? I asked specifically if you had the beach house keys and you told me yes," she practically screamed.

"Oh? I didn't know you meant this beach house. I thought you meant the other beach house," he joked.

"Sam come on!" She hit his shoulder as he flashed his Evans grin at her. "Just open the door."

They were at a loss for words. The place was beautiful. Setting their bags aside and throwing their shoes off, Sam closed the door. A huge flat screen television they wouldn't have time to use, large sofa set with the perfect love seat to curl up in, beautiful kitchen she'd only be cooking breakfast for two in and hardwood floors that didn't have barbie dolls, race cars and coloring books scattered all over it. This was paradise. Even if it was just a three hour drive from their house, it was a perfect getaway.

Mercedes and Sam got settled in. After taking her shower and getting ready for bed Mercedes was reading a text Mary sent her informing them that Leah and Xavier took their baths and were tucked into bed when Sam came to join her. In his sweats, tank and glasses he crawled on top of the bed stopping to kiss her before laying down next to his wife. "Your mom was able to give them a bath and put them to sleep." Sam's eyes widened and searched for his phone.

"But it's only nine. How?" Mercedes shrugged. Coming out of her silk robe she finished. "I have no clue but she's telling me when we get back." Mercedes turned her lamp off and Sam snuggled up into her side getting a whiff of his favorite body wash on her.

"Do you think it'll stop before lunch?" Mercedes asked as their room filled with the sound of heavy rain drops. "I hope so. We didn't take time off to get rained in on."

"Lunch. Definitely by lunch." Mercedes reassured Sam as the rain came down harder that morning.

"It better! You bought new bathing suits and I'll be damned if I don't get to see you in one of them." She giggled and watched him put on a pout and poke at his eggs just like their three year old son. If their son didn't have fair skin along with curly hair you would've thought Sam was the only one to procreate that night the twins were conceived. "When we get done eating do you want to watch some tv?" Sam shrugged now mashing the eggs and grits together.

"Hey!" She softly exclaimed catching his attention. "We came to spend time together and we can do that rain or shine," she scolded.

"But I wanted to see you in that new red dress I got you." His green orbs widened like a kittens as his pout still remained. She chuckled shaking her head. "And you will." She looked at the digital clock on the oven before focusing her big brown eyes back on her husband. "Our lunch reservations are at three, it is only half past ten. I'm sure the sun will be up and shining by then."

"Mercedes it's five thirty and thundering." He pointed out gazing out the window from his seat. He sighed and turned his attention to her. "I love you baby but you've been wrong this whole time we've been here." Her mouth gaped open before letting out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to give you just a little hope. I am not Al Roker, so I can not tell you what the weather is going to be like in our neck of the woods," she pouted.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath focusing back on his stress ball he was tossing back and forth. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch resting her head on his shoulder. "It's Saturday, a good movie has to be on. We can watch something until the rain stops." She informed trying to make him feel better but even she knew the rain wasn't letting up just yet.

_"I love you, You love me _  
_We're a happy family _  
_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you._" Sam moved his head over and kissed Mercedes temple.  
"_Won't you say you love me too?_  
_I love you, You love me _  
_We're best friends like friends should be _  
_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you._" This time Mercedes moved her head over and kissed Sam but instead of his forehead it was his lips.  
_"Won't you say you love me too?_" The two sang with zero emotion as they watched the large purple and green dinosaur close the episode with his famous song. Yeah the rain should die down soon. Right?

_"I'm just a kid who's four and each day I grow some more, I like exploring I'm Caillou. So many things to do, each day is something new, I'll share them with you I'm Caillou. My world is spinning, changing each day..with mommy," _Sam pointed to Mercedes_. "And daddy," _Mercedes sang pointing to Sam._ "And finding my way. Growing up is not so tough, except when I've had enough. There's lots of fun stuff I'm Caillou, Caillou, I'm Caillou. That's me_."

The two didn't really know what was on tv other than their trusty old Sprout channel that religiously played in their house in San Fransisco. The sun never came up and they were both tired of waiting for it. They spent their whole day in their pajamas curled up watching cartoons. Sam threw his head back and groaned. "I hate this episode." He turned the tv off and gave Mercedes' behind a small pat catching her attention. The two got up and headed to their room to get ready for bed. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely tomorrow." With that they turned off the light, curled up with each other and went to sleep praying tomorrow would be clear blue sky's with the Sun beaming down on them.

Sam ran in the front door shaking the rain drops off his body and baseball cap. Closing the door he placed the bags on the table and kissed Mercedes quickly on the lips. The rain didn't let up and it was their last night at the beach house. Mercedes sent Sam out for certain items so she could set up for their special night in. She knew he really wanted to have a nice weekend alone with his wife of ten years but because of the poor weather she wanted to do something nice for him.

"Take that shirt off. You're going to catch a cold." Mercedes informed walking over to remove his shirt. Just as she was turning around to finish the food, Sam pulled her body close to his.

"Sam," she whined out. "I have to finish cooking."

"The food can wait. I just want to get a good look at my beautiful wife," he mumbled.

"Okay where is my husband and what did you do to him?" She asked. Sam let out a chuckle.

Sam ate all the time. If he didn't have a full meal in front of him than it was a sandwich, if it wasn't a sandwich it was a candy bar or one of the twins bag of chips. How he still managed his six pack was lost on her.

Looking into Sam's green eyes she still felt like that little girl in high school who nervously bit her lip, tucked her head down and brushing her now short black hair behind her ear. Lifting her chin up with his index finger he looked in both of her eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Mercedes got on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around his neck. She was the first to pull back at the sound of the fire alarm. "Shit!" Sam ran over to the stove and shut the pan off tossing it under running water. He looked at her with a large smile fanning the smoke out the patio door.  
"It's not that bad," he offered.

"Sam! This is all your fault," she whined.

"Whoa! So now we're pointing fingers are we? Well at least I'm not the one who left the butter and garlic on high Missy." Sam pointed out. Mercedes tucked her lips in remembering she was partially to blame.

Starting all over again she made steak, potatoes and garlic roasted broccoli. She asked him to get dressed and reluctantly he did. Wearing his black pants and a button down he pulled his black socks on. He thought his socks alone were perfectly fine since they weren't leaving but when Mercedes says to dress nicely then his black shoes were a must.

She looked beautiful. Wearing the red bandage peplum dress he bought her accompanied by her black red bottoms, diamond hoop earrings and her new short haircut to top it off. She was his wife and he felt like the luckiest man on earth. Pulling out the chair for her she thanked him. Sam placed the plates down and took a seat of his own. "My mom says Leah is starting to look and act like you more and more everyday," he added conversationally.

"Oh. I hope that's a good thing." She said with a chuckle before taking another bite of her steak. "Of course it is."

"Did I tell you Xavier dressed up in your clothes saying "I'm daddy!" It was the cutest thing I've ever seen." Sam's eyes lit up before asking if she took pictures. Just as she was getting up he stopped her. "Wait we're supposed to be having a mommy daddy getaway and we've done nothing but talk about the twins, eat goldfish you brought and watched cartoons." She giggled and sat back down. "You're right. What do you want to talk about?"

The room was silent. When one would speak up they'd just shake their head remembering they told the other the story already. It's not like they could tell each other some sort of secret, they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Finishing up with their dinner Mercedes pulled out one of Sam's favorite desserts. Chocolate on chocolate cake with fresh from scratch whip cream. She brought him a slice on the couch and sat next to him. His mouth watered and turned off the news directing his attention to his amazing wife and the gooey slice of dessert she brought him. Resting her head on his lap he offered her a slice. She parted her mouth and if she had to admit she had outdone herself this time. "It's good right?" Sam admitted rather than asked with a smile. She excused herself and went to her room to change.

Sam was "resting his eyes" when Mercedes came out wrapped in a towel. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, she kissed his semi-exposed forehead. Waking up from her kiss he rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Confusion flashed across his face seeing her hold his swim trunks. "Babe I know I said I wanted to walk the beach but its pouring out there." said Sam.

"I know. I have a surprise for you. So get undressed and follow, Sam!" She shouted looking at him quickly undoing his belt buckle. "In the bedroom please." Tossing his removed pants over his shoulder with a groan, he headed to the bedroom to change before following her into the bathroom.

She turned on her heels and smiled brightly at him. "So, I know you wanted to go to the beach and all that good stuff but because we weren't able to I did the next best thing." Removing her towel Sam's eyes lit up. Wearing her red hot retro bathing suit she rested her hands on her waist. "I figured since we have this huge jacuzzi tub we might as well use it. You like?" He smiled his signature Evans smile at his thoughtful wife and looked at the beach chairs, towels, umbrella and cooler she had set out. "I love it." He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. "I love you."

Because Sam claimed it was strange being in the tub with no bubbles they were now sitting in their bathing suites surrounded by foamy suds. Mercedes busted out laughing looking at her husband with a bubbled beard and sideburns. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "This is funny to you?" She heavily shook her head yes. Just as Sam was about to leap forward at her the lights went out. "Really!" He shouted. Thankful for the candles she lit earlier they lined up some more around the house before getting ready for bed. Sam was grateful this was his last night in that hell hole. Sure the actual beach house was beautiful but the weather was a bitch!

Just as Sam was loading their bags in the car he noticed the rain stop. Looking up he saw the sun come out as a cloud disappeared and the weather immediately warm up. "You've got to be kidding me. Babe!" He shouted closing the trunk and running to the front of the door. Mercedes was talking to her best friend Tina and before she knew it she was being pulled out of the house by Sam. "What the hell Sam?"

"Look!" He tossed his arms up and pointed to the sun. Mercedes looked up and shielded her eyes. Her lips tucked in before letting out a snort.

"Now the damn sun wants to shine. Mother Nature is a bitch isn't it?" He shook his head and placed his extending his hand out for her. "Are you ready?" She gave him a nod and closed the door. Sam was pulling out of the driveway and shook his head. "Never again."


	4. Cheetah Girls!

**So this is for movie week. I know I'm ubber late but I hope this makes up for it! I do NOT own Glee *praise* and I do not own Cheetah Girls. Thank You Samcedeswannabe for helping me BETA this also for encouraging me to post this! Also if you haven't seen this movie GET TO IT! It's the best! With that being said, ENJOY!**

Everything was perfect! They finally had a huge gig, well sort of. It was just Santana's younger brothers' birthday party, but it was huge for them. Mercedes wrote the song, Tina helped with the dance moves, and Santana and Quinn had just as much input as well. They had an audience of twenty with kids under the age of ten and their parents. The vocals? On point. The moves? Smoother than butter. Well at least until the heel of Quinn's boot got stuck in a crack on the floor. Santana tried helping her out but when Tina tried to show off with her aerial she lost balance taking her two friends out while Mercedes tried to keep the show going.

"That was so embarrassing." Santana confessed. "Are you kidding me? San you finally hit that high C in the chorus you've been working on." "I did? I did huh!" She exclaimed giving Quinn a high five. "And we hung in there like pros. Quinn, barefoot and hungry you kept our harmonies tight!" "Well, y'all know how we do it in Texas? Always ride with your spurs on girl." The southern blonde admitted making them laugh. "And Tina, you might be sore now but you gave us a hundred and ten percent, how does it feel?" Mercedes asked holding out an imaginary microphone. "The bruises they're not that bad, and I did have fun." "See! Now if there is one person that doubts that we can't be the first freshmen to win the McKinley high school talent show, speak now or forever hold your peace." Just as she finished her speech the piñata was hit showering them with candy. The girls looked at each other before busting out laughing. "I take a whackin' and keep on smackin'." With that Mercedes popped in a piece of fallen bubble gum in her mouth and looked at her friends. "Now, am I going to have to go solo or are you cheetahs gonna roll with me?" Looking around at each other they raised their birthday cups before chanting their signature "Cheetah!"

"Taxi!" Quinn shouted walking down the street with Mercedes and Santana. Tina had just headed home and once again Quinn was having trouble with catching a ride. "Come on, I have extra credit classes at Ohio state in ten minutes and my professor will flip if I'm late!" "You've been here for six months and you're still afraid to ride the subway?" Santana asked on the lookout for an available taxi. "Look, I told my mother I would live in Lima. I never said anything about under it. It's dark and dirty. And there are mold people down there!" Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn. "Girl whatever. Learn this, Einsteinette." Walking to the curb she placed her index finger and thumb in her mouth letting out an attention seeking whistle. Getting her friend a taxi she raised a brow at her. "But you do have to get the door yourself, you know?"

Quinn pulled out a small box from her purse supplying herself with baby wipes. Removing one, she used it to open the door handle before handing it to Santana. "Remember me." She hopped in her taxi and headed to class. "Thank you Princess High of the land of Maintenance." "Hey, she makes me giggle, and she does have the lungs of life." They both let out a high note making each other laugh.

"No but seriously Cedes it is so hard working with four girls. I mean it was so much easier when it was just you and me. Divas in diapers remember?" "Yeah, but you know Mrs. Cocoran was right. We needed that extra backup, you know? Now that we have Quinn and Tina we look and sound like a real girl group." Mercedes wrapped her arm around her best friend's waist resting her head on her shoulder. "Yeah but Cedes what about tomorrow with our auditions? I am not trying to get crunched like corn chips." She joked making Mercedes laugh.

"Just think of it this way, when your knees get wobbly and you start to get nervous just think about our dream. We could be grabbing Grammys!" They both pretended to thank a packed audience while reaching their hands out as if they were trying to catch little gold gilded gramophones. Mercedes giggled at her best friend as she reached out and shook strangers hands. "Girl, we will be juggling the hottest producers. Rodney Jerkins, Will Schuester, The Neptunes, Swizz Beats!" "Yeah! And all of the hottest designers will be calling us!" "Tana, we have Gucci on line four." "Oh no, I wear Prada or nada mama." "Nada!" They both exclaimed causing each other to laugh. "But promise me Cedes, when we get big and famous we'll get a large pent house and live together?" "Promise." Mercedes gave Santana a smile and hug.

"Okay so you mean to tell me the Louisiana Purchase had nothing to do with gumbo?" "Gumbo?" Mercedes, Quinn and Tina exclaimed shaking their heads. "Nu-Uh San, I'm calling a Cheetah study lesson at my place." Mercedes informed her friend walking towards her locker. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the plump lipped blond coming her way with his best friend Matt. "_Crikey_, we've spotted the cheetahs doing their secret girl handshake. What would they do if they were say, the elephant girls?" Sam and his friend Matt both pretended to flail their "trunks" and let out a trumpeting sound. Mercedes tucked her head trying to hide her smile while Sam attempted his best Australian accent. "Cut the crap Sam, you too Matt. You know, we call ourselves the cheetahs because they are the fastest and fiercest felines in the jungle. Let's go girls." All four of them turned on their heels and headed down the crowded halls. Sam couldn't help but bite his lip as he watched Mercedes hips sway down the hall. Looking over her shoulder she raised a brow and gave him a smug smile. "She wants you." Matt claimed slapping his best friends shoulder. "Oh I know. It's only a matter of time before she makes a move. Come on." They followed behind them heading to the cafeteria for their lunch period.

Ever since Sam heard Mercedes sing an impromptu duet with Santana in front of the school he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She caught his attention with her smooth vocals, plump lips, button nose and a body to rival all bodies. It was his second year at McKinley High and he'd never seen her before. Once he found out she was a freshman he kept his distance, but only for so long. Anytime he saw her walking the halls with her dangerously feisty BFF, he couldn't help but acknowledge Mercedes presence. Whether it be a nudge against her shoulder, a smile he casted her way or "accidentally" bumping into her in the hallway anytime classes were over and the bell rang, he just needed to be near her to get a reaction out of her.

Mercedes would never admit to him or her friends but she found Sam cute and funny. In an annoying kind of way. To say she went to every swim meet because she loved the smell of chlorine was a lie. She couldn't help but gaze at his body before and after he entered the pool. The way he'd call her name out down the hallways to catch her attention made her stomach do somersaults. Or the way he'd give her that lopsided grin of his knowing the effect it had on her, made her knees weak. But, he was competition and she would not let him interfere with her dreams of becoming a star and or winning the talent show.

So when he approached her at lunch she knew it had something to do with the auditions after school. "I'm trying to keep it light with you, Sam. Okay? I'm trying to save my energy for the talent show, remember? Or are you two throwing in the towel 'cause you know you're gonna lose?" Sam let out a chuckle and pulled her chair out for her. He rested his hands on the back of her seat and leaned down. "See, that's what I need to talk to you about. See your little "project audition" is at 3:35, right? We're at 3:50. Can we switch times?" Mercedes scoffed and raised her perfectly arched brow at him. "Our set up takes time. See, we use real instruments." "And help you? I don't think so." Mercedes tusked turning in her seat. "I have a doctor's appointment and my mom is gonna freak if I'm late." Matt informed them trying to get sympathy points.

Santana bit her lip and ate her French fry. "Let them take the spot! I have to meet with Mrs. Pillsbury about my history test anyways." "Well I'm not too comfortable with change. What about you two?" Mercedes asked directing the question towards Tina and Quinn. "It's cutting it kinda late for me." "Where do you always have to go Tina?" Mercedes curiously asked. She loved Tina she did, but she always had somewhere to go or something to do. "Nowhere. Don't worry, I'm fine." Tina gave her friend a reassuring smile and waved her off before picking at her pizza. "Okay Tin-Tin." Mercedes turned in her seat only to be greeted by Sam's green orbs staring directly into her big brown ones. Pulling herself together she cleared her throat. "Just know that you can audition five times, but you're still gonna lose." Sam smirked at her confidence. Lowering his voice an octave he licked his lip. "Keep believin', freshman. I respect that." Running his index finger along her jaw line, he whispered in her ear. "But you know, you're still my boo." Quinn, Tina and Santana all let out squeals while Mercedes tried her best not to let his flirty ways and naturally southern drawl get to her.

"What was that you said about not liking him again?" Quinn teased cupping her ear waiting for her friend to respond. "I don't." "Well, I think now would be the time to point out that that boy is fine as hell." Mercedes shook her head at her friends. "It's a trick ladies. Every time he bats those long eyelashes of his it's just a way to bring down the hammer on our success. Don't fall for it."

Sam had his eye on one thing and one thing only. So when he was hit by a lunch trey upside his head he stumbled over Matt and the both of them went down. Mercedes head snapped at the sound of commotion. It was Sam sprawled out on the floor with food all around him and Matt trying to stand up. She felt bad for him but he'd live. Seeing her tuck in her smile Sam's rush of feeling embarrassed was quickly washed away. Picking the lettuce out of his hair he sent a wink her way before heading out to clean up. "Awe he even makes really embarrassing moments seem really, really cute." Tina admitted. "And, he wants you to be his boo!" All three of her friends sang teasing her. "Well he's gonna be crying boo-hoo when we win the talent show."

The four stood on stage heavily breathing after performing their original song, Cinderella. Mercedes and Quinn helped draw out the outfit sketches while Santana and Tina helped out together for their choreography. Waiting for some feedback all they heard were sniffles. Mercedes looked around the beaming stage light to find the head of the drama department. "Shelby? Shelby were we that bad?" "Yeah! You can tell them go ahead!" Santana's little brother Alex shouted from the auditorium seats. Standing to her feet Shelby dabbed at her eyes. "I'm okay I will survive. You girls remind me of myself in a way. Not some lonely fine arts teacher but when I was HUGE! I mean look at you four. I see myself in all of you. Santana you're like a spicy Latina version of me." Santana shrugged her shoulders with a large smile pleased with her compliment. "And Quinn I see myself as you if I was from the dirty south!" The blonde took a bow and ruffled her puffy cheetah print skirt. "Tina you remind me of myself when I was able to flip around on stage without missing a beat! And Mercedes, I see myself in you if I was," "If you were what? Go ahead and say it! Everyone else does. Mercedes was like me if I was chubby and black!" "If I was able to sing and dance!" Mercedes embarrassingly tucked in her lips and lowered her head. Santana and Tina nudged their friend and giggle. "Okay but Shelby did we get in?" Quinn asked trying to finally get confirmation on their audition status.

Ms. Cocoran waved her handkerchief and heavily nodded. "Yes! And I can't wait to work with you." "Or they could work with me." The Cheetahs all looked at the voice coming down the stairs before staring at each other in disbelief. "Will Schuester?" "That's right. I'm looking for the next big thing. And I think, that that new thing just, might have spots." "We have spots! We have spots!" The four friends shouted to each other while showing their leopard prints off to one another. Mercedes and Santana's mothers were in seats and quickly got up to stop this "Schuester guy" at once. "Let's go!"

"Hi I'm Mercedes Jones," she introduced sticking her hand out to properly greet the multi-millionaire producer. "I'm the founder of the Cheetah Girls. I also wrote and produced Cinderella." Quinn, Tina and Santana were taken aback from the statement but tried to rub it off. Mercedes mom cleared her throat catching his attention. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Jones and I'm the mama manager of the cheetahs." "Lovely to meet you Ms," "Mrs. Jones." "My apologies. Mrs. Jones, I would love to work with your girls. Give them time in a real recording studio," The girls eyes widened in excitement at the sound of his offer. "Mr. Schuester?" "Will. Mr. Schuester is my father." "Will. Let's see you graduated in 2000, you were born in Lima Ohio, you own two mansions out in L.A. and you're allergic to dogs?" Mercedes held her Yorkie close to her in fear of him breaking out. "So you're a fan?" "I read." "Okay, come on girls. Let's go get dressed and ready, I'm going to take you all out for ice cream."Santana's mom said calling for their attention. The girls shoulders dropped as they groaned and walked off stage. Mercedes was leaving right when Will stopped her. "Here's my card," pulling out a business card from his pocket he handed it to her. "In case she changes her mind. Your mom does not play." "No. Never. Bye Will."

Mercedes sulked in her room as she sat on her bed writing a new song she called Cheetah Sisters. After arguing with her mom about not getting to see Will Schuester she went to lay down in hopes of her father talking her mother into letting Mercedes and her friends set up a meeting. Santana called and complained about how her mother is thinking about moving to Paris with Luke, her boyfriend of three years, and how Mercedes took claim of everything after the auditions. Yeah Mercedes knew it was wrong because Santana, Tina and Quinn helped with the song, but she did lay the beats and come up with the whole premise of the idea as well as write the hook and chorus. She soon apologized to her friends explaining to them that if she didn't say something her mother certainly could've ruined their chances of ever speaking to Will again.

Mercedes was in the middle of the third verse when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes at the name and answered it. "What do you want Sam?" "Whoa, is that how you greet all of your friends Mizz. Jones?" He asked in his best Southern accent. She had to admit she loved when he said her name like that. But once again, she wasn't about to tell him that. "What do you want Samuel Paul Evans?" "Ooh, so we're using whole names now, Mercedes Marie Jones? Okay, well I just wanted to thank you again for switching time slots with us. It was actually, what's that word I'm trying to think of to describe a rare side of you? Nice!" She gasped before letting out a small chuckle. "I'll have you know Samuel that I am very nice!" "Oh yeah? How nice?" She bit her lip and thanked the moon and the stars that he couldn't see how turned on she was or how much she was blushing right now. She cleared her throat, trying to shake the effect he had on her off. "Goodnight Sam." "Night Cedes."

Mercedes was at lunch with her friends. After her father charmed her mother into letting them see Will and set up a meeting she made sure they had everything set. She hung up her phone and got the attention of her friends. "That was Will's assistant Rachel Berry and she set us up with an appointment after school." All four of them let out squeals of excitement at the news of possibly getting signed by Schue Records.

Sam spotted Mercedes and her three friends and took a seat next to her. "It's all over the school about your fifteen minutes of fame with the Will Schuester." "Jealous?" Mercedes assumed turning to the green eyed blond. "Absolutely not, see while you were wasting your time with him we were downtown at a Starbucks swapping ideas with the very talented Scott Storch. " "Nah nah nah man, you handed him a sugar packet." "Busted!" Santana exclaimed. Sam looked up at his friend scolding him for calling him out. "Hey Cheetahs we were wondering if we could get an interview with you guys for the school paper after school?" Becky, one of the journalists from The Muckraker asked. "Most certainly." "Hold up, my boy and I spoke to one of the hottest music producers of our time and we don't get no ink either? I'm out!" Matt and Sam both got up ready to leave when Sam stopped and teased Mercedes cheek with a kiss. She hated when he'd randomly press his soft plump lips against her skin. He knew exactly what he was doing and she hated how much it got her stomach fluttering every time. "Still fighting it?" Quinn asked dumping hot sauce on her food. "If he can't respect my art he can't have my heart." She sat and went over what she just said when a bulb went off. "Lyric moment."

"Look all I know is that we are going to see the Will Schuester of Schue records! Cheetahs pounce!" Quinn shouted giving Tina their signature handshake. Mercedes and Santana looked at each other with furrowed brows. "Umm Quinn if we're going to be famous were going to have to start acting like stars." "And how is that?" Quinn asked still eating the food in her full mouth. "They certainly don't carry bottles of hot papas hot sauce in their purse." Quinn raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "Read the label. Stars that know good food do! Look I love Ohio but y'all don't know anything about spicy enough food. I take a little bit of Texas with me everywhere I go." She finally let out a breath and rolled her neck. "Stash the bottle of hot sauce the next time we see Will." Mercedes commanded before putting her shades on and walking off. "She took my bottle of hot sauce." Quinn pointed out in disbelief looking at Tina. Santana turned up her nose and grabbed a napkin. "She's right girls, looks do count." She handed her the napkin and left. "Do I have something on my face?" "Oh, it's not much." Tina dabbed her friends face and rubbed her back.

"No but Sam seriously I stepped in dog poop! And right before our huge meeting with Will, The BIGGEST producer in music now!" She lay back on her bed and curled up to her pillow. Sam had called her to see how the meeting went and he couldn't stop laughing at her. "Sam stop laughing. It's not funny." "Cedes it is! But I'm sure once you guys get in the studio he'll forget all about the incident and focus in your voice and everything else you have to offer." "You think so?" "I know so. You're gonna be a star." She blushed at his confession. "Thanks." "Anytime."

The cheetahs were super busy the next week. Shoot Mercedes was insanely swamped. Trying to stay on top of her AP work, write new songs, come up with new dance moves and oh, practice for the talent show. While sitting in the auditorium bleachers Mercedes realized the talent show was taking up most of their time. So when Shelby called them to the stage for round two if auditions Mercedes had to speak up. "About that, you heard we met with Will over the weekend right?" Shelby crossed her arms and shook her head yes. "Uh-huh." "Well I was looking at our schedule and the talent show is taking up an awful lot of our time so," Sam's eyebrows shot up and his green orbs bugged out in disbelief before scattering down the stairs. "Wait what? You're not doing the talent show?" "We'll we're gonna try, it's just we have a bunch of things on our plates and I think you know Shelby, that when an opportunity like this comes knocking, you just can't let that opportunity get away." Santana's brows furrowed hearing those words come from her best friend mouth. Shelby shook her head and scoffed before walking away.

Quinn and Tina gave Santana that look letting her know she needed to talk to her friend. "Look, she's your best friend so you need to talk to her. Don't let her screw this up for us. Talk to her." Quinn threatened. "I'll Talk to her. I will." Santana informed her. They wanted to win the talent show and have a record deal with Schue Records but because Mercedes was the "leader" and co-founder of the group they let it go. For now.

Santana was having troubles at home with her mom abandoning her once again for her French boyfriend Luke. So she took a shopping trip to the mall courtesy of her mother's credit card of course. Santana bought everything from fast food to a fur vest she thought would look amazing on Tina, a purse Mercedes would love and a frilly skirt Quinn would die for. All cheetah print of course. After dropping off Quinn's gift she wasn't expecting to see what she saw when bringing Tina her vest. To think she was hiding her personal life from her closest friends hurt.

"Mercedes she thought she had to hide who she was from us. She thought we would treat her differently because she's a foster child." "What? That's insane, Tina knows we love her. Foster child or not we're family." "Yeah well she needs this. The record deal, the demo. Everything. She needs us to be there for her. This is the real deal for her. And because I love you, you need to fall back a little." "What? San what the hell are you talking about?" "Cedes ever since Will came to talk to us, you've been all about you lately. Quinn and Tina feel the same way about it." "Wait the Cheetahs are talking trash behind my back!?" Mercedes countered looking at her best friend. "No it's been in your face for a while now you just haven't been paying attention to it when its all in your face. Look," Santana took a deep breath and sat on Mercedes bed getting under her covers. "I'm just trying to warn you before things get out of hand, you need to chill, okay?" Mercedes mom came in interrupting their conversation. She let them know she wasn't going to their meeting tomorrow and that she had faith in them with making all the right decisions.

Mercedes had all night to think about what Santana said. She was starting to get big headed and that's the last thing she wanted to be. She was also hurt that Quinn and Tina were talking about her when all she wanted to do was get them to the top and achieve their dreams of becoming superstar divas. She had to remember it wasn't just her but all four of them.

So when they were sitting in the meeting talking about their new image she wasn't feeling it and thought her friends weren't either.

"Wait you want us to wear these mask? How will we sing through them?" "We have microphones set up in the mask already, besides your voices will be pre-recorded." "Oh, we don't lip-sync." Mercedes intercepted. "Everything we do is live. We try to give our audience and fans a real show." Mercedes informed him with a smile. "Cheetahs, Girl Power?" All four of the girls stood up and got ready to give Will and his little entourage a real show.

He was impressed. They had all the moves, vocals were perfect and the lyrics were catchy. But it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't the demographic he was reaching for. He clapped and praised them as they finished, but he wanted to step in and remind them who the professional was. "That was amazing. But we were thinking something a little more along the lines of this," he dropped his projector screen and played his music. Mercedes watched as he encouraged her friends to join in on the song he had for them. It was bubbly as hell, had no real meaning to it, it wasn't even something Chucky Cheese would play and it certainly wasn't what they would put out. So when she saw her friends actually entertaining him and his ideas she had to do something.

"No, no, no! Didn't you like what we just did?" She exclaimed looking at Will and her friends. "Of course I did. But this," he informed pointing to the projector with pictures of them in animal mask. "Is what I'm looking for." "Then I'm sorry, that's not who we are. You can't change the cheetah girls." She placed her hands on her hip and raised a brow at him before turning to walk out. When she didn't hear her fellow members footsteps behind her she stopped and looked at them in disbelief.

Santana turned to the curly headed man and asked for a few moments alone. "What was that about? Why didn't you guys back me?" "You mean runner stamp you!" Tina exclaimed. "What?" "You didn't handle this, now I will." Quinn said threatening Santana. "You're just mad because he didn't choose your song right?" Quinn assumed standing in front of Mercedes with her arms crossed. "Our song." Mercedes emphasized. "That may be true but you're not the leader of this group." "Somebody has to be! This isn't us! Not this everywhere all around the world mask nonsense! If we still do the talent show we can still get our demo." "So now you're all gung-ho for the talent show? Look Cedes we love you but you can't speak for all of us. I'm staying." Quinn told her. "Yeah me too. This could be our big break." Mercedes shook her head at Tina and Quinn. She looked over at her best friend waiting for her to back her up.

"I'm staying too." Santana couldn't look Mercedes in her eyes as she picked a side. After fifteen years of basically being joined at the hip, Santana separated herself from Mercedes. Both held back tears letting years of memories go down the drain for some producer who wouldn't even let them be themselves. Mercedes took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Then it's settled. I'm leaving the group." "Oh come on Cedes really?" Tina asked stunned and somewhat guilty. "Yeah, if you guys are comfortable with this than who am I to stop you?" "Mercedes," Santana cried but Mercedes had already walked out the door.

After getting in a good cry and talk with her parents she took a long bath and changed into her comfy pajamas. Mercedes was lying in her bed listening to her iPod when her phone rang. Reaching up too quickly, thinking it was Santana she frowned seeing Sam's number pop up. "Sam I," "I heard about the meeting, but that's not why I called. I wanted to make sure you were okay?" "Yeah. I guess so." She pouted curling up to her plush cheetah print pillow. "No you're not. I can hear you pouting on the other line." She hated that even though they've only known each other for a couple of months he knew exactly what to do to make her smile. "Am not." She childishly responded as a small smile crept up on her plump lips. Sam let out a chuckle and shook his head even if she couldn't see. "Not anymore. I know you too well Miss. Jones." There was a comfortable silence while they just lay in their own beds listening to each other breathe. Sam heard her let of a stifled yawn and laugh. "I'll let you get some rest. Good night Mercedes. I'll see you tomorrow." "Goodnight. Oh Sam?" She quickly interjected before he hung up. "Yeah?" "Thanks." "No problem." With that she placed her phone in its charger before going to sleep.

The next day at school Mercedes didn't feel like sitting at her regular lunch table. She just couldn't muster up the courage to go into the lunch room and see the people she once called her friends sitting there laughing it up with each other. She headed to the auditorium and was grateful to see the keyboard already wheeled out on stage. Playing the first couple of notes to her song Cheetah Sisters, she poured her emotions into the first verse of the song before everything started taking a toll on her. Mercedes sighed and tossed her hands up feeling defeated. "No, don't stop it wasn't entirely too bad." Sam interrupted her alone time walking down the stairs with his guitar on his back making his way towards her. Her eyes lit up at his compliment but even Sam Evans kind words weren't enough to pull her out of her sour mood. She kept her eyes on him every step he made as he walked down to her.

"It wasn't entirely too bad. It actually sounded like something, not that pop fluff you're usually working on." "You liked it?" "Yeah. You had somebody professional write you a cheetah song?" "Nope," She answered showing him her hand written music as he rested his guitar on the floor and took a seat next to her on the piano bench. "I wrote it, and all by myself." Sam scanned down the paper and smiled, impressed at her work. "See, this is the music he didn't want us singing. He had other ideas for us. Like this. Listen." She placed her fingers on the keys and began singing and playing that horrible pop generic crap even Kidz Bop would reject.

Sam cringed at the song and couldn't take it anymore. He gingerly grabbed her hand causing her to stop and look up at him. Her big brown doe like eyes had his heart skipping a beat and his stomach fluttering. She did it to him every time and she didn't even know it. Removing his hand from hers he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his short blond locks. "It was drama and kaflamma. There were masks involved Sam. And when he wanted us to lip-sync I walked." "So it's true? No more cheetahs in the jungle." Sam joked making her laugh his favorite laugh. "The cheetahs are extinct." She shook her head and nudged his shoulder. "I shouldn't even be laughing right now." "Well welcome to the world of a true artist. You really do have to walk alone sometime. But you have the talent and you can walk it." He complimented wrapping his arm around her waist making her smile.

Mercedes sucked her teeth and looked at him with a raised brow. "Wait a minute. You aren't just saying that 'cause now you can win the talent show?" "Yes I am!" Sam confessed letting out a laugh. "Well not completely." He completely admitted looking at her with earnest eyes. She blushed and tucked her head. At that very moment and time Sam wanted no more than to kiss her. The way the spotlight hit the side of her face making her lip gloss shine and her eyes sparkle even more. But he wouldn't. Not in the state she was in. She was his friend and he was there to make her smile not take advantage of her while she was somewhat vulnerable.

Mercedes was walking her dog downtown in Lima when she heard that dumb ass song Will wanted them to sing. Her heart dropped and she couldn't believe her eyes and ears. "They actually went through with it? They replaced me." She said to herself out loud. Too busy staring at her old "friends" and the replacement her dog took off running as fast as its tiny little legs and paws could take him. "Toto!" She shouted before taking off after him. After almost getting hit with a door, a stroller and knocking down a police officer and his coffee she reached her dogs destination. "Crap!" She cried pulling out her phone. "Mommy daddy, Toto got stuck in a hole around a construction site!" She looked down and saw her dog trying his best to get out of the situation he accidentally and unknowingly got himself in. "Police! Help my dog he's stuck down there and I need you to help me get him out!" "Dog in a hole? That's not good." Immediately grabbing for his radio he contacted possible help.

Mercedes stood waiting for her parents to show up while the firemen did everything they could to get him out. Looking up she saw Quinn in her Blue cheetah print jumpsuit. Her hair was disarranged and she was all out of breath. "Quinn how did you get here? The streets are blocked," she stopped and looked a few steps back and saw the stairs leading up the street. "Did you take the subway for me?" Quinn wanted to admit she did, but she was still mad at Mercedes. Why? She didn't exactly know, so instead of answering she shook her head no causing Mercedes' smile to falter causing Quinn to feel bad. "I took the subway for Toto. I'm from Texas. We learn from the Rangers. We never leave a man behind. Hang in there baby boy!" Quinn shouted down the hole trying to spot Mercedes tiny Yorkie.

Out of nowhere Tina came running up in her exact same cheetah sweat suit in orange. She tucked her long black strands behind her ears and looked down at the scared little dog. Mercedes turned her head at the sound of Santana and her mother cursing and threatening a police officer. "They're with us!" Mercedes shouted. Santana was about to reach for a hug but stopped herself. She missed her best friend but apparently they weren't on speaking terms. Adjusting her pink cheetah hoodie she looked around. "How did this even happen?" "I was window shopping and something caught my attention and before I knew it he took off." Her "friends" weren't even looking at her as she tried explaining herself.

Matt and Sam were in the middle of their performance at the talent show when the power went out. Shelby tried to calm the crowed down while maintenance worked on the power. She was about to tell them a lengthy story about a blackout that took place thirty years ago when the power came back on. Sam was trying to help Matt with his equipment when he heard her voice. Turning around all he saw was Mercedes face on the news almost in tears about her dog getting stuck in a construction site hole.

He hit Matt's shoulder and jerked his head. "Come on!" They dropped what they were doing and headed out to find where she was. Ms. Cocoroan followed after them along with all three hundred students sitting in the auditorium.

"Mercedes," Shelby said catching Mercedes attention. She pulled her eyes away from the tiny TV they had of Toto and saw her music teacher standing there. "Shelby, what is everyone doing here? What happened to the talent show?" "Shh, it's okay the power was shut down. Thanks to somebody." "Oh," Mercedes dropped her head. If she thought her friends not backing her was a bad than this had to rival everything else. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About everything! This, the talent show, it's all my fault. I'm sorry I had a big head." The tall brunette chuckled shaking her head. "Yeah you certainly do have a big head. But it's filled with bigger dreams." She admitted smiling at her student. Mercedes hugged her teacher only to pull back when the police officer announced her dog wasn't moving.

Mercedes knew it was a silly idea but anytime her dog heard her and her friends sing he would instantly join in with his barking. "Guys come on can you please help me? Together we can?" With that Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Quinn began singing. Their voices grew louder as the clapping escalated earning them a bark or two from her dog. Finally they were able to get Toto out of the construction site hole. Wrapping him in a blanket they handed him to Mercedes.

All four of her "friends" were petting and fawning over the dog. "We're glad he's okay." Tina confessed before they all walked off. Mercedes dad took the dog from her. Raising her shoulders she sighed and shook her head. Sam was finally able to get over to her. He gave her a hug before pulling back. "They all came running when you sent up the cheetah distress signal." "No. They came running for Toto." She shook her head before looking back up at him. "I can't believe it, the cheetah girls are actually over!" She shouted in disbelief. "You know what? You're right. I just... I just need to walk alone." "You know you were smart to walk away from Will's offer. Right?" "I know." "But now there's only one question. Is it right to walk away from your friends?" He asked looking down at her.

Mercedes bit her lip while thinking back to everything her and her friends went through. Her and Santana have known each other their whole life. They were god sisters for crying out loud. Quinn and Tina grew on her in the few months they've known each other but it seemed like they too were lifelong friends. Mercedes reached up on her tippy toes. Sam craned his neck so he could hear whatever little plan was stirring in that pretty little head of hers. He agreed and she quickly hugged and thanked him.

Once she heard the music Sam put on for her she began singing, catching the attention of many other but most importantly her friends. As soon as she was about to give up on hope Quinn sighed and was the first one to join in. Mercedes prayed she could salvage her friendship with this song. Once Tina joined in all she was waiting on was that last and final voice that completed them as a group and her as a person. Mercedes nearly broke down in tears as soon as Santana finished the verse. She came running up to Mercedes and hugged and squeezed her best friend tightly.

Mercedes mouthed a sorry to all of her friends. They quickly and whole-heartedly accepted before putting on the show for the live street audience. Mercedes stopped singing at the sound of a sudden break in her song. Turning around it was Sam with his electric guitar. She smiled brightly up at him flattered that he wrote a guitar solo to her song. Because she wasn't used to this version he shook his head prompting her to go along with the music. The four quickly picked up with the beat and followed through with their performance.

Because their performance was miraculously being filmed on the news, Will was sitting in his office watching with his jaw on the floor. His secretary Rachel was dancing along with the performance when she let out a cackle. "Ha! You really blew it this time Will!" He shut his eyes annoyed and turned towards his petite brunette assistant and side eyed her. "I don't pay you to state the obvious Miss. Berry." "Oh shut up Will! You barely pay me at all. Serves you right. You better do something to fix this," She said pointing to the screen. "Because it won't be me getting your ass out of this mess you created!" She let outa laugh tossing her head back before leaving his office.

They finally did it! They had a live audience and nailed their performance without any slip ups or anything. Just as they finished the song Sam came running up on the stage where Mercedes was standing. Now had to be the moment he made his move. And if a slap came afterwards it would be worth it one-hundred percent. Placing both hands on her waist he leaned down and just kissed her. Mercedes eyes widened with shock but quickly eased into the long awaited kiss she'd wanted ever since she saw him watching her perform with Santana her first day of school.

Parting her lips, Sam's tongue moved along her plump bottom lip as she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his tongue finally massaging hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more. They both pulled back, trying to catch their breath. Sam looked straight into her brown eyes and smiled. "I have been waiting the longest time to do that to you." She blushed tucking a curl behind her ear. "Well I'm just glad you did it." She confessed making him smile and pull her in for another hug. "FINALLY!" Quinn, Tina, Santana and Matt all shouted catching their friend's attention.

Mercedes shyly hid her face against Sam's chest and he couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing ever. He needed to talk to her about making this official because he didn't think he could live without the feel of her lips upon his ever again.

"So we're still friends, even though the cheetah girls are over?" "The Cheetah Girls are over!" Quinn, Tina and Santana shouted shaking their head. "Hold up Cedes, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked trying to wrap her head around it all. "I saw the Schue Records poster and everything. You guys took the deal, right?" "Hell no!" Santana shouted shaking her head. "We let some other little puppet head do that one believe that! Cedes no matter how mad we get with each other we're not going anywhere! We love you girl." Mercedes smiled at her best friend before pulling them all into a hug.

"Announcement!" Shelby shouted standing on the stage with what they assumed was a trophy covered with a small rag. "By an overwhelming and unanimous decision the McKinley High School talent show goes to... The Cheetah Girls!" All four of them shouted heading up to collect their trophy. Mercedes turned to Sam and surprised him with another mind blowing kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her impossibly close to him. She was the first to pull back and bit her lip. "Oh yeah we are definitely making this official." He informed making her laugh.

**A/N Yes? No? Did I do it justice? I was originally gonna use Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Rachel as the four girls because the picture I saw but I couldn't pass up on a Sancedes friendship. COME ON? I hope I didn't disappoint. Once again I KNOW I am NOT the greatest writer nor do I think I'm very creative, I just do them because I enjoy it so no need to tell me. **


	5. A players heart

**So I made this prompt for Roojieq after she posted the picture of Amber and Chord wearing baseball jerseys. I really hope I didn't disappoint and that it was worth the wait. I do not own Glee. !PRAISE! Thanks to my BETA you're awesome! Enjoy.**

Two bases were loaded and all Sam had to do was hit this ball out of the park and the Atlanta Braves were one step closer to the World Series. Taking his stance he wound up his wrist and focused on the pitcher. Waiting for the ball to come at him, he hit it with full force dropping his bat. Watching the ball soar past The Red Sox scoreboard, Sam smugly jogged past first, second and third base before walking home to rowdy teammates. "Next week is the last game of the season Evans, then home sweet home", reminded Mike, one of Sam's teammates, with a slap of the shoulder. Headed back towards the hotel room, Sam gave him a small smile while adjusting his bag over his shoulder. "I know you can't wait to see Tina." "Yeah," Mike smiled fondly at the mention of his wife of six months. "And I get to make it to the ultrasound. We pushed the reveal of the sex back so the both of us could find out at the same time. Quinn has been going with her to all that stuff so I really need to make it up to her, the both of them" He added. "Congrats again man, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam ended the conversation and headed to his room. Entering his room he deeply exhaled while taking in his surroundings. Sam loved his life and he was thankful for being blessed with his talent but he grew tired of it at times. Seeing most players being greeted or welcomed with open arms by their families was hard. Knowing they were going back to homes where people they loved surrounded them; he sometimes envied the other guys. Especially his teammates Mike, Noah and Finn, he had grown to love them like family. Every time they headed back to Atlanta, Sam was always invited to the Sunday dinners at Noah and Quinn's home. There he got to spend time with them and their two kids, Beth and Jonathan. Finn and his wife Rachel of nine years would bring their twins, while Mike and Tina also graced them with their presence.

After taking his shower and brushing his teeth Sam got into his bed, no skyping, no phone calls from his loved ones and no photo to prop up on the night table. Just him, his boxers, and a plush white comforter ready for a plane ride back to Atlanta. Where all that awaited him were practice and the bachelor pad he acquired four years ago, before going back on the road for his final game of the season.

"Cedes how about him? He's cute." Brittany, one of Mercedes best friends asked turning her iPad to her bestie. "Britt, I said..." "Oh! Mercedes look at the arms and ass on this one." Kurt her other best friend chimed pointing to his laptop. Mercedes rolled her eyes at all of her insanely crazy best friends as they showed her pictures of the players from the Braves and the Dodgers. Ever since she told them her manager got her a gig singing the National Anthem for the World Series they've been trying to see who would be a perfect match for her.

"Oh Cedes he..." "No, No and no. Guys I'm going to perform, this is a business call not operation hook Cedes up." "Yeah but wouldn't it be something if you met your future husband at this game because of this gig?" "Yeah Cedes just take a look at least." Blaine, Kurt's husband suggested. Mercedes groaned before getting up for another glass of wine.

Meeting her best friends in her high school glee club she knew they were coming from a good place and meant well but she didn't need to stalk her "future husband" on an ESPN roster. She always thought fate would bring her together with the one she was supposed to spend her whole life with. Not this game her friends were participating in. Her best friends were married, expecting and/or adopting a kid while she was still looking for her better half. She wouldn't stress it because it wasn't a priority, but this National Anthem was.

"Are you nervous?" Santana, Brittany's wife asked changing the subject. "Not really." Mercedes answered taking a sip of her wine before sitting back on her sofa. "I'm probably more excited than anything. This should get my foot, and a hand, in the door after I do it. Don't get me wrong singing in clubs, opening up and writing for new artist is great and all but it's not what I want to do my whole life." "Don't worry Cedes you'll get there and by next year you will be thanking all the little people and Mrs. Corcoran on stage while holding your Grammy." Mercedes cast a smile towards her blonde friend. "Thanks Britt."

"So are you all packed and ready?" "Oh hell yeah girl. A weekend in LA, I'm more than ready." "She's packed to live there. How is Lord Tubbington going to fit in our luggage?" "No Britt. No cats in this hotel, you have to leave him here." The blonde's shoulders dropped while her lips turned. "Well what the hell is the point of me going then?" Mercedes cocked her head and perched her lips at her friend. Giving her an apologetic smile Brittany said, "Well other than you Cedes what's the point?" "He'll be fine for two days." "Room service is taken care of right?" "Good god Santana. Our girl is going to be singing for millions of people on TV and thousands of people in the stadium and all you can think of is there going to be complimentary room service." The longhaired Latina looked around before drastically nodding. "Uh, Yeah." Kurt waved her off before he continued to scroll down the list of players.

"_And now, here to sing the National Anthem, Singer/Songwriter Mercedes Jones_." Kurt applied the final touches on Mercedes make up and clothes while Brittany adjusted a few curls. Mercedes quickly smoothed her hands over her skintight jeans before stepping out into the packed stadium. Kurt being her wardrobe and make up artist suggested she go casual yet sexy. With a pair of flats and her lucky Braves jersey with plenty of cleavage she graced the audience with her presence and voice.

Sam took off his cap and waited as the announcer introduced an unknown artist to sing. In the eight years Sam had been playing professional baseball all he's ever heard were people come out and butcher this song. So he dreaded this part. So he thought. Sam watched as a short curvy woman walked out on the field and approach the microphone. She was stunning and had more curves than the ones Finn would be throwing from the mound that night. He watched her lips so plush and plumped ghost the metal microphone as she sang her heart out. Not only was her body out of this world her voice was unbelievable. Sam stared on in pure fascination watching this woman send chills down everyone's spine, raise goose bumps and have the fans on their feet with her final note. Sam quickly tossed his cap on over his short dirty blond head and clapped as if he was a proud husband watching his wife sing her heart out. His friends looked on at him and laughed before joining in with the praise of everyone else around them.

Mercedes couldn't believe she brought everyone to their feet.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention though. Looking over she saw a tall blond with full pink lips cheering for her as if he knew her. She nervously bit back a smile before waving out at the live supportive crowd. Turning around she jogged off the field to her friends waiting for her. "Cedes! You were so damn good. Did you see that crowd?" "Did you hear them?" "Forget them, did you hear yourself?" Blaine praised hugging his best friend. Mercedes covered her face before brushing back her curls revealing her signature smile. "Ahhh that was crazy! Did I crack?" "Hell, if you did nobody caught it or cared enough to make a big deal about it. They loved you girl." Santana complemented as they made their way up to the skybox Mercedes manager got her along with the player's wives.

Well some of them. The ones that chose not to mingle with the high maintenance superficial players wives. Her manager, Matt, told her this would be a good way to get her foot in the door and that just getting acquainted with other singers wouldn't be enough. Mercedes already gave her besties the talk about being on their best behavior and not to do anything to taint her rising career.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Finn asked Sam in the dugout as he taped up his hands. "What was what?" Sam asked as if he didn't know what his friend and teammate was talking about. "That fangirl clapping thing. You looked like Beth after watching an episode of The Fresh Beat Band. Almost took your own hands off clapping so hard." Puck added tying up his laces. "She was good. What?" "Yeah but come on man I saw you looking at her like she was a full coarse meal at a five star restaurant." "Alright she was sexy as hell but she was also a talented singer." "True. You should see if you could get her digits." "Mike man a girl like that isn't single and if she is I'd be stunned." "Her body was bangin'." "Did you see that ass though?" All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at Finn. "What? I can't appreciate a body other than Rachel's. Just don't tell her I said that." The players laughed and a few shook their heads.

Matt held the doorknob without turning it. Focusing his attention on the five in front of him he warned them. "This is an incredible opportunity for Mercedes. Don't ruin it Santana." "Whoa! There are five of us and you just address me?" "Yes. I know you and how you act. Plus because of your hormones you're going to be ten times worst. Also, don't eat all their food." "I'm eating for three people here cut me some slack." Just then Santana started crying. Matt apologized to her and she just sniffled and waved him off. "I'm okay. Sorry, sorry," wiping under her eyes she told them she was fine. "This is about Cedes, but I do have to pee so come on." Matt turned the knob and let them enter.

Mercedes was greeted by a perky brunette before she even got to step foot in the room. Mercedes eyed the woman before hugging her back. "That was amazing! I am a huge fan of music and your voice is everything. I've always wanted to be a singer but I chose motherhood first." She turned her attention to two kids playing quietly on their tablets. "Those are mine and Finn Hudson's children. Lea and Cory are their names and they are my life now. Well, sometimes I shop on the Internet but that's just what I do on my own time, guilty pleasure." She admitted before taking Mercedes hand leading her over to a blonde and raven-haired woman. "Hi, I'm Quinn Puckerman. Noah is my husband, I have a job, a life and two kids as well and I'm terribly sorry this is what you were first greeted with." She teased pushing Rachel's shoulder before hugging Mercedes.

The raven-haired woman stood up from her seat and wobbled over to Mercedes and held her arms out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tina and clearly there is no use of me telling you how talented you are. The wife of number fifteen Mike Chang." Mercedes embraced the pregnant woman before introducing herself. "Oh, and these are my best friends. Kurt, his husband Blaine, Brittany and the woman over there stuffing her face with cheese is her wife Santana." "Well it's great meeting you guys. Help yourself to whatever is up here." "Also tell Santana I have some sparkling cider here if she wants. It's organic." Tina offered with a smile before turning her attention back on the game.

Mercedes couldn't believe it. She was rubbing elbows, sharing laughs and lip gloss tips with baseball players wives. She couldn't believe how down to earth they were and for them to all be around the same age was a bonus except for the simple fact that they all had families while she was all alone. Things like that wouldn't normally get to her but for some reason it did today. "So Mercedes do you have a boyfriend or someone special in your life?" Rachel asked eating a shrimp cocktail. Finishing her glass of red wine Mercedes swallowed and shook her head. "I don't. I'm the odd girl out with these four." She joked with a light chuckle.

Tina clapped her hands in delight. "Oh! Let's us hook you up. We have some pretty handsome gentlemen we could introduce you to." Mercedes eyes widened refilling her glass a little higher than necessary. "No I'm fine but thank you though." "Who were you thinking of?" Kurt inquired getting up from his stool to take a seat next to Mercedes and Quinn. "Kurt, really?" "Cedes I love you and I want you to be happy." "I am. I don't need a relationship to be content." "Most certainly. I couldn't agree with you more but having a warm body to curl up with is always nice." Rachel included interrupting her conversation she was having with Brittany about a cat's nutrition.

"Ignore her, we all do." Quinn teased with a smile. "Look, the players tend to have a dinner at the end of the season so if you guys want to come you're more than welcomed. You guys are a million times more interesting than those plastic barbies they call wives, girlfriends or mistresses." "Yeah we interact with them we just try not to get too wrapped up in that lifestyle. It's not a problem that's just not us. You see these flats?" Tina asked trying to hold her leg up. "Fifteen dollars. I'm not even sure if they're the same pair but they're comfortable and cheap." She joked getting Kurt and Mercedes to laugh. "This dress, thirty nine dollars." Quinn added with a nod. "I say why spend so much on something that'll end up getting peanut butter and jelly all over it anyways."

"Really? So milk is more so for kittens rather than cats? I did not know that." Rachel confessed. "I wanted to get them a cat because Finn and Cory are both allergic to dogs so I figured why deprive the kids of all pets when there are other options." Santana and Blaine couldn't believe this brunette was actually entertaining Brittany and her cat facts. "They're not bad people." Santana admitted popping back a few ice chips. "Not at all. I just hope they win tonight, because watching grown men cry after losing than having to seat next to them for dinner would be awkward." Blaine told Santana sipping his glass of Champagne.

"Sam!" Quinn said leaning into Tina's ear. She was confused at first but once she caught on her brows rose and she heavily nodded her head. "Yes! She'd be perfect for him. But she did say she was fine." Tina reminded the blonde. "Oh please once those two are in the same room everything will fall into place." "Alright Patti Stanger, whatever you say." Quinn laughed at her friend before looking down out at game.

Sam was in the same position as his last game except this was a lot more pressure and only one man was on second. The Braves were one point away from winning the World Series and if Sam was able to hit a home run and get him and Noah to home base the Braves would win. Standing in his position Sam eyed the pitcher and knew exactly how he would throw the ball. The Dodgers only brought in Sebastian "the wind up" Smythe for certain players and because this hit would make or break the Braves they knew he was the only one that could stop Sam.

Everyone was on their toes even Santana and Tina as they watched Sam hit an air ball the first throw. "Come on Sam don't let him get to you. Focus!" Rachel mumbled to herself as she rocked back and forth holding Lea on her hip. When Mercedes noticed that the guy hitting was the same guy cheering for her she turned to Brittany. "Britt what's his name?" "Sam Evans. He's thirty two, single, has no kids, no ex wives; he has never been to jail and has been playing for the Braves since he was twenty four. I can ask Rachel to," "Never mind." Mercedes cut her friend off short and ignored all the facts she was trying to push onto her. Mercedes rocked side to side on her flats biting her nails as she nervously watched on as he missed the second ball being thrown at him.

"Come on Sam don't let him get to you that's what he wants." Noah said to himself hoping to take off on the third and final pitch.

Giving himself a pep talk Sam adjusted his shoulders and cracked his neck. Watching Sebastian throw him the ball Sam focused and finally hit the ball cracking his bat in half. He didn't even bother looking where the ball flew all he knew was he needed to see Noah and himself get to home base. He didn't even stop running to spit at the pitchers mound. Sam took off and headed home winning the game for him and his teammates.

Mercedes watched and once she saw Sam take off and the ball fly off to god knows where, she couldn't help but jump up and down and cheer for this stranger like she knew him. Quinn and Tina watched as she cheered for him like a players wife. "Okay ladies you know what this means?" Rachel inquired. "Vacation!" "No, what does that mean?" Mercedes asked Rachel as she still looked down at Sam, as his teammates hoisted him up in the air. "When the season is over we all try and do a little get away with the kids because the guys are always away." "We don't do much just like a trip to certain family beaches." Quinn informed. "How about Charleston, South Carolina? Nice little get away plus it's not too far from us. Wait are you guys from here?" "No we live in Georgia." "Shut up! So do we. Well this just makes it so much better. You guys should come. We tend to have the trip a few months after the season goes down. You could bring your daughter," Tina informed directing her statement towards Kurt and Blaine. "And by then these two should pop." Quinn teased pointing at Tina and Santana.

"Well I'm my own boss so I'm free whenever I want to be." "I get maternity leave." "No Britt you don't. Only Santana gets that." Kurt informed the clueless blonde. "Oh, well I'm taking it off anyways." "Great! How about you Mercedes?" Rachel asked hopeful. "I don't know, you guys will be doing your family things and...," "She's free." Matt interrupted. "Live a little." "Perfect! All of us, the kids and Sam. It'll be perfect!" "Sam!" Mercedes cleared her voice trying to erase the eagerness in her voice. "I mean Sam? Why is he going?"

"He's practically like a brother to us." "He's going to be our baby's godfather." Tina proudly admitted rubbing her stomach. "Cedes you know you want too! Beside, you were cheering like a groupie when he hit that ball. She wants the D." Santana announced putting her friend on the spot while she devoured another pickle.

Santana had better thank the moon and the stars she was pregnant because if she wasn't Mercedes would've beat her ass for putting her on the spot. "I'll think about it."

"Daddy!" Was all Mercedes heard before the room was filled with three more daddy's and a gracious applause for the three players that walked in. "Hey Noah where is Sam?" Tina asked after giving Mike a kiss. She couldn't help but giggle when he reached down and kissed her stomach while repeating "I love you." "He's finishing up with an interview but he said he was coming up soon after." Puck announced before lifting Beth over his head making her giggle.

Mercedes had no idea why she was nervous about coming face to face with a man she just recently found out his name to. She'd jump whenever she heard the doorknob turn expecting for him to walk in, she excused herself to the restroom. Finn looked at Noah and Mike. "That's her right?" "Yup." Mercedes friends watched the three guys talk secretively about their best friend. "Oh hell no! Are they talking about our Cedes?" Brittany asked with straight brows. She was getting ready to walk over when they heard the door open and what sounded like paparazzi calling Sam's name.

"That's all I can answer for you guys. I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Politely excusing himself he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Sammy boy you had us worried for a moment." "Did you lose all faith in me sister from another mister?" He teased with Quinn before giving her a hug. "God, that is so corny." She teased earning a shove to the shoulder.

Once Sam greeted the kids and wives he looked at Quinn before asking who the pregnant woman and her friends were. "Oh this is Santana, her wife Brittany, Blaine and his husband Kurt. Guys I'm sure you all know this is Sam Evans." "Nice to meet you." Soon after thanking them for showing their support Quinn looked around. "Where is, oh there she is. Sam this here is the talented Mercedes Jones."

Sam's eyes widened. His cheeks burned, palms were sweating and mouth went dry. "Am I nervous?" He asked himself not being able to take his eyes off of the short curvy woman coming towards him. Mercedes was too busy trying to scrub sauce off of her jersey to even notice the blond man staring at her. "Kurt do you have any tide stain remover in your kit?" She asked just before bumping into Sam's chest. Looking up she was at a lost for words, for the first time in her life Mercedes Jones was speechless.

Why she couldn't move, talk, breath or tear her eyes away from his green orbs she had no clue. This had never happened to her before.

Quinn chuckled to herself and stepped in because clearly neither one of them was going to take their eyes off of the other. "Sam, this is Mercedes. Mercedes, this is Sam." "Hi," Mercedes shyly greeted causing Sam to smile his lopsided grin. Unknowingly Mercedes bit her lip "Is he trying to kill me?"

"Is she trying to kill me?" Sam asked himself watching her plump glossed lip settle between her pearly whites. Clearing his throat he offered her his hand to shake. "Hi. You were really good out there, phenomenal actually." "Thanks, so were you. Playing, not singing I mean, you could be a great singer I just don't know, I mean," she shook her head and placed her small hand in his to properly greet him. "Let me start over. Hi I'm Mercedes and you're a great baseball player." He chuckled at her and smiled before running a hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"Uncle Sammy!" "Hey little Bee!" Sam picked up the short blonde and kissed her cheek. "Mercedes is coming to dinner with us tonight!" "She is?" Sam asked looking at the little blonde before turning to Mercedes. She shrugged her shoulder and placed her hands in her front pockets. "Quinn invited me, well all five of us to be exact. She said she wants to "hook me up." Mercedes joked with air quotes. "Well we can't have that can we Bee?" "Nope!" Mercedes blushed and looked down at her flats. Sam kissed Beth's cheek before placing her on her feet. "Well I should head out to get ready for the dinner. I'll see you there?" He asked looking at Mercedes. "Yeah. I'll be there." "Good." Sam gave her a smile before grabbing his bags and saying bye to his company in the room.

Brittany walked over to Mercedes and squealed. "Ohhh Mercedes." The blonde childishly sang earning a chuckle from her best friend. "Could you imagine if he turns out to be your soul mate?" Mercedes side eyed her friend before letting out a cackle. "Yeah I don't think so. Come on we need to get ready for the dinner as well." They all politely excused themselves before heading out to their hotel.

"How do I look?" "For the fifth time Sam you look fine. Relax why are you so fidgety?" "I'm not. I just want to look nice... Do I?" Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes. Adjusting her son Jonathan's collar she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulder. "You. Look. Fine." "Alright. Thanks, I'm going to get my phone and wallet and I'll meet you guys downstairs." Quinn laughed as Sam left the room already holding his phone and wallet in his back pocket. "Uncle Sammy is nervous." Quinn looked down at her son and chuckled. "Yes, he is. Come on get your father and sister so we can go to Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel's room."

"Mercedes are you ready? The twins are getting hungry and so am I. Plus my feet hurt and my nipples ache." Santana complained rubbing at her chest through her chiffon empire dress. "I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your maternity panties all in a bunch." Mercedes sprit zed herself with her favorite perfume and walked out. "I'm ready." Her friend teased her with catcalls and whistles once she stepped out of the bathroom. Wearing a black peplum dress with a sheer top showing cleavage and her black stilettos Mercedes could stop traffic if she wanted to.

"And who might we be getting dressed up for?" Brittany asked. Being a hairstylist she naturally went straight for Mercedes curls to make sure they were all aligned. "Nobody. I just want to look nice." "Liar!" Santana shouted trying to push out of her chair only to give up and hold out her hands. Blaine helped the mother to be up before heading to the door.

"Let's eat!" Santana exclaimed linking pinkies with her wife as they headed towards the elevator. "Oh Santana it says maximum capacity one thousand you might have to take the stairs." Kurt teased earning himself a slap to the arm by both Santana and Brittany. "I'm kidding! You look radiant." He kissed her cheek as they rode down to the lobby.

Sam nervously pulled at his gray suite as he stood next to Finn. "Dude will you relax? Damn, you're making me nervous just watching." "I'm not nervous." "Oh there she is!" "Where?" Sam's head snapped towards the elevator running a hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses. Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I can't with you. Not now." Walking over to the bar Finn helped himself to a beer. Hearing the elevator ding Sam's eyes zoomed in on the perfection before him. She was stunning and just by looking at her, that dress had to be made for her and only her.

He felt a small hand on his chin knocking him from his thoughts. Looking over he saw Rachel rubbing her hands off as if something was on them. "Close your mouth it's embarrassing." She told him before smiling at and hugging Mercedes and her friends. "Hey we got you guys a couple of seats over here near us." Rachel informed leading them towards her spot near Tina and Quinn. Sam saw Mercedes walking in the back behind her friends. Deeply exhaling and smelling his breath Sam caught up beside her and held her hand.

Mercedes perfectly arched brows rose looking down at their hands intertwined than up at him. "What are you doing?" "Holding your hand." He simply answered flashing her a smile. Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "I can see that, but why?" "Well you said Quinn was trying to set you up and I just can't deal with that." Releasing her hand he pulled a chair out before taking the seat next to her.

Mercedes looked down at the other end of the table and saw a huge difference from Quinn and Noah's people to the other players wives, fiancées, girlfriends or mistresses. Now Mercedes wasn't a person to judge about what other people did with their money and life but if this were supposed to be a fancy dinner than what would these women wear to the club? Silver dresses with exposed breast, cut out sides and eight inch platform heels. Some of the older players wives faces were stretched, pulled, nipped and tucked. Definitely not a lifestyle she wanted but she did want to snag a few of their clutches and diamond earrings.

To her surprise the night went smoothly. Santana only busted out into tears one time but that was only because the server brought her a molten lava chocolate cake with vanilla bean ice cream and fresh whip cream. Sam had Mercedes laughing the whole night with his impressions and stories from high school and college. "Nu-uh I don't believe you." Standing by her room door she looked at him with a smile. "Would I lie about that? I stripped to make my way through college but only for two months than I found a job at a mechanic shop. I was really good you'd be surprise with what I could do."

Mercedes busted out laughing as he rolled his body towards her getting her to blush. Getting cornered against the door she looking up at him and bit her lip, once again getting lost in his sage eyes. "I swear you're trying to kill me when you do that." He concluded above a whisper looking straight into her chocolate brown orbs. Leaning down Sam was about to kiss her but pulled back at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Sorry! Sorry just taking the kids to Quinn's room. Please continue what you're doing and don't mind me. Come on Cory."

Sam sent Mercedes a nervous smile before directing his attention to the little hand pulling on his suite jacket. "Hey little man what's up?" Leaning down he picked Cory up and rested him on his hip. "You can't kiss her uncle Sammy." Mercedes eyes widened at the little boy being so blunt. She did have to remember little kids were probably the only people brave enough to tell you the truth about a person to their face. "And why not?" Sam asked looking at the little brunette before back at Mercedes. "She's a girl. And girls have cooties!" The little boy stuck his tongue out accompanied by a "yuck". Mercedes looked down and chuckled brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Good to know." He kissed the little boys forehead before putting him down. "Go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll come and read you a goodnight story." "Promise?" The little boy asked with a yawn. "I promise." Kneeling down Sam stuck out his large pinky finger and hooked it with the little boy's tiny digit. Rachel looked on apologetically waiting for her son to walk in the room. "Sorry."

Sam stood back up and looked at Mercedes looking at him with a smile.

"What?" "That was cute. Even if he thinks I have cooties." She joked. "You don't do you?" He asked shielding her off with his two crossed index finger. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. Swatting at his arm he smiled at her and placed his hands in his pockets. Brushing a fallen curl out of her face she shook her head. "And to answer your question I do not have cooties." "Circle, circle," "dot dot," "Now I got my cootie shots." They both said before sharing a laugh.

There was a long pause as they stood together by her door. Looking at her phone she noticed it was getting late. "Well I guess I'll let you go. I'm sure you're pretty tired after your long day." "No I'm fine." Just as he tried convincing her he wasn't tired he let out a yawn. Mercedes giggled. "Goodnight Sam." "Goodnight Mercedes." Reaching up even in her heels she softly placed a kiss to his cheek before entering her room. Waiting for her to close her door he threw a fist in the air and smiled. Touching his cheek he walked to his room whistling a happy tune.

Mercedes would have never thought in a million years that two months after singing at the World Series she'd be in her bed room curled up with a pillow talking to Sam like she was back in high school. Since her departure two months ago her and Sam had exchanged numbers. She figured he was always like this with female fans so she wasn't holding her breath for him to call her. But when she was in the studio with Matt her phone rang with Sam's face and number on her screen. To her surprise she stayed in contact with all of the baseball players and wives. Especially Tina and Quinn, Rachel on certain occasions.

"So how is it that we've lived practically an hour away from each other for years and when we do meet we still have yet to see each other?" "Our schedules. Matt's been able to book me for a lot more places ever since I sang the National Anthem." "That was a moment that will go in the books I guarantee you." He told her. She blushed at his compliment and rolled over looking at her alarm clock. "Thanks." "Is it already six am? Were we talking for that long?" "I guess so." She replied stifling a yawn. Sam chuckled on the other line before letting her go and saying goodnight.

Mercedes became more and more busy as the weeks went by. Trying to get songs and demos out for artist while recording stuff of her own. Matt had her in the studio practically everyday to make up for the week she would spend out of town. Santana had given birth a month and a half before their vacation to Charleston. Walking in the hospital with a bag of clothes for Santana while Brittany was called in for work she wasn't expecting to see Sam sitting on the couch talking to Santana.

He stood to his feet and ran his now sweaty palms on his denim jeans. "Hey Mercedes, I didn't know you were coming." He went in to hug her waking his senses with her signature scents. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I wasn't able to see her when the twins were born so I wanted to drop by with a gift." "Cedes this cheesecake is the best thing I've tasted in a while now. Well other than Brit," "Okay!" Mercedes exclaimed cutting her friend off from spilling too much information. Handing Santana her bag Mercedes kissed her cheek. "So, where are my babies?" Mercedes asked looking around. "Cedes I love you girl but I was in labor for nearly twenty four hours with Kelsey and Kerry. Those girls are mine until the day I die and maybe even after if my body doesn't heal up."

Getting up to hobble to the bathroom with her bag, Santana informed her they were with the nurse. Sam smiled up at Mercedes and gave the seat a pat next to him. She smiled and shook her head at him before sitting down. Placing his arm around her he pulled her in closer to him causing her to let out a laugh. "What are you doing?" "Just relax and enjoy the company of Samuel Evans." She playfully rolled her eyes at him but complied and rested her head on his chest. "See this is nice right? Granted we'll probably get interrupted again but still, I like this."

Sam and Mercedes were having a quiet conversation, laughing and catching up with one another even if they were just on the phone the night before, when they heard Santana sobbing in the bathroom. Mercedes quickly hopped up praying nothing was wrong. Opening the door Mercedes tried to stifle her laughter. Santana had on a maternity bra and panties holding onto her stomach. "Trouty mouth get out!" Pulling Mercedes in with her Santana slammed the door in Sam's face.

"San what's wrong?" "Look at my body!" She shouted squishing her stomach together with her hands. "What the hell is this?" "Baby weight." Mercedes simply answered earning the worst side eye she'd ever seen. "How the hell am I going to go on that trip to the beach looking like Shamu? Someone is going to try and throw me back in the ocean and scream TOSS THE HARPOON!" "You have got to be kidding me. Look," Mercedes took off her coat and unbuttoned her blouse pulling it over her head.

"Do you see this?" Mercedes asked pointing to her stomach. "Who. The hell. Cares? It's your body and you can look however the hell you want. You JUST gave birth and if anybody tries to tell you that you can't wear your two-piece fuck 'em. You're gorgeous San." Mercedes wiped her friends cheeks before hugging her. "Thanks." Santana told her before forcing herself to look in the mirror again. "I'll let you take your shower. Call me if you need anything I'll just be out there." "Making out with Sam?" Santana added finally smiling. Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes before tossing her shirt over her head. "Bye San." "Tell him I'm sorry about calling him Trouty Mouth and yelling at him."

"Is she okay?" "Yeah. She also wanted me to tell you she's sorry for calling you trouty mouth. You should be flattered because she never apologizes." She took the seat next to him and smiled. "Are my lips that bad?" "No, you have cute lips." "Do I?" He asked wiggling his eye brows getting her to laugh. "Your a mess."

"Cory no running!" Rachel shouted chasing after her son as he headed towards the waves. He wouldn't get very far only because Finn was already in the water waiting for his mini clone to come join him. Rachel grabbed Lea's little hand and headed towards the water to join her son and husband.

Mercedes watched from her spot on the towel at her old friends and new friends with their mini families. Kurt and Blaine were building a sand castle with their five year old daughter while Brittany and Santana were each applying SPF lotion to their curly haired daughters. The process of finding a sperm donor was rough for the first two years they were trying to have kids but by the Grace of God Santana was finally able to conceive and give birth to two healthy girls.

Too much in her thoughts Mercedes didn't hear Sam coming up behind her. Letting out a loud yelp she jumped up and followed Sam towards the water. Mercedes stopped when she saw him holding a bucket of water. "Sam I swear if you throw that on me I will kill you!" "You most certainly will not." He tossed the bucket aside and ran up to her. Mercedes tried to get as fast as her short legs could take her but Sam quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up. "Sam!" Mercedes screamed in between giggles as the tall blond tickled her sides.

He finally put her down and held her out in front of him. Looking into her brown eyes he leaned down and kissed her. "Wouldn't you miss that if you killed me?" Playfully rolling her eyes she smiled at him. "For a moment, but I'd get over it." He drastically gasped and held his chest getting a chuckle out of her. "I'm kidding." She sang. "Of course I would miss it. And you." Reaching up on her tippy toes she gave Sam a kiss that wasn't supposed to last as long as it did. Sam rested his hands on her waist pulling her in closer as he traced his tongue along her plump bottom cherry flavored lip. "Hey! There are kids around you." Noah teased just before getting flipped off by Sam.

Sam and Mercedes decided to make it official the night Tina went into labor. She was invited over to Sam's penthouse for the fifth time that week. After they coincidentally met up at the hospital a few weeks back they'd been spending a lot more time together. Instead of their late night phone calls, they'd cuddle up on Sam's couch watching movies. Late night calls turned into late night visits, which escalated to her staying over most nights.

They had just finished eating a meal Sam had cooked when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course Mercedes had second thoughts. Being the girlfriend of one of the most known Baseball players could get complicated but how could she say no to those green orbs and warm smile. So she agreed. Just as they were trying to get to know each other a little bit better on a physical level, they got a call from Mike and Quinn. Mike called Sam and Quinn called Mercedes letting them know Tina's water broke stopping the two before they could even get started.

Mercedes was laughing at something Sam was doing but turned around to the little hand tapping her bare shoulder. Turning around she squealed out at her adorable raven haired and blue eyed niece. "Aunty Cedes can you please hold me?" Brittany asked in her best baby voice using her infant as a puppet like she was a ventriloquist. Mercedes held her hands out and held the grinning baby. "I'll be back. Kelsey is with uncles Kurt and Blaine. Santana and I are going to get the girls some food." "Britt they're in the cooler." Mercedes reminded her as Kerry wrapped her tiny finger around Mercedes'. "I mean we're going to get their... oh hell Cedes you know what we're doing!" Mercedes laughed at her friend telling her it was alright.

She watched as the tall blonde ran to catch up with her wife before turning around. "You wanna sit here with auntie Cedes, huh?" Mercedes asked Kerry earning a gummy grin from the tiny baby. Sam followed Mercedes over to the towels and took a seat next to the two. Mercedes watched as Kerry was having a field day carelessly hitting the sand with a plastic shovel. Noticing less grains of sand flying through the air she could tell Kerry was getting tired. Standing up, Mercedes handed her to Sam so she could get the bottle in the cooler from Kurt. After sharing a kiss with Sam she headed over to a sleeping Kelsey in Blaine's arms.

"You two look like your own little family over there." Kurt addressed earning a side eye glance from Mercedes. "No we do not. We look like two people watching a baby." "Whatever you say." Kurt raised a brow at her handing over a cold already made bottle. By the time the sun was starting to die down the kids were all passed out so they called it a day and headed back to their rooms to rest up for the next day.

Because the married couples wanted to spend some time alone Sam and Mercedes agreed to watch the kids the final night there. Sam felt it was only right to treat Mercedes since they would be on babysitting duty for a few hours. He left her with the kids for a little bit, coming back just in time to help her put them to sleep.

All the kids were passed out on Rachel and Finn's bed when Sam brought Mercedes a bag of Chinese food and a carton of ice cream. Her eyes we're heavy but she sat up and smiled as he made his way over to her on the couch. He closed the door that combined them and the kids and made his way towards her.

"Red or white?" He asked holding two wine glasses. "Red please."

Grabbing a bottle from the mini fridge he poured them both a glass. "Ty is literally the loudest baby I have ever heard." Mercedes confessed in reference to Tina and Mike's child. Sam chuckled reaching down to snag some of her lo main. "He really is. I love him but he almost blew my ear drum with that cry." Mercedes nodded her head against his chest agreeing with him.

Placing her food down on the small coffee table she stretched and let out a yawn. "It's almost one where are they?" She asked standing to her feet to wake herself up "I don't know but I need for them to come back so we can spend some time alone." Sam confessed pulling her on his lap causing her to giggle and involuntarily straddled his lap. Sam rested his hands on her legging clad behind and began kissing her neck getting her to release a moan.

Moving his hands under her hoodie Mercedes stopped him. "Sam the kids are in the other room." "But the door is closed." He plainly responded with a shrug resting his hands on her waist. Mercedes sucked her teeth and stared at him. "Really?" "What? You just have to keep your screaming down to a BB." Mercedes looked at him and let out a chuckle. "I'm serious. I mean I know I can lay it on you, AND WELL TOO!" Mercedes busted out laughing before quickly realizing the children were sleeping. Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter Sam looked at her and chuckled. "You're crazy." Mercedes stopped laughing and blankly stared at him.

They heard a knock at the door and got up to get it. "Hey... Rachel?" Mercedes opened the door to Rachel's drunken form tossed over Finn's shoulder. "She had one too many margaritas." Finn informed her. Kissing Mercedes cheek as he walked in with everyone but Tina and Kurt following behind him. Everyone picked up their child and headed to their rooms.

Mercedes was lying down when Sam decided to jump up on the bed. Making techno beats with his mouth Sam unzipped his hoodie. She busted out laughing watching him do his signature "Windy City" body roll all before falling on her body pulling out all of his "Magic Mike moves." Mercedes laughter quickly turned into moans as Sam ground himself against her. Hitting her spot through her leggings she arched her back in pleasure.

Santana was up with Brittany trying to put Kerry back to sleep. With her glasses and messy bun Santana was walking in circles patting her baby's back. "I swear she is so fuc…, freaking loud when she has sex." She had to remember to keep from cursing in front of her kids. No matter how young they were. "If she wakes the twins up because of that big lipped freak I'm killing her and him before she puts her single out." Brittany sat against her headboard, head dropping and eyes closing trying to stay up until Santana got in bed. While letting out a yawn Brittany busted out laughing earning a death glare from Santana. Tossing her hands up to surrender she pointed to the wall that was separating their room from Sam and Mercedes'. "I'm sorry but did you hear him? He made a weird grunting noise."

Mercedes' limp form lay on top of Sam's body as she came down from her high. "Santana is going to kill me." Mercedes acknowledged letting out a chuckle. Sam rested his hands on her hips still speechless from her performance. Why he just now got to see how flexible Mercedes was he had no clue, but he loved it. Pulling her hair into a bow she leaned down to kiss him before throwing a leg over his body to go and wash up. Sam heard his phone buzz and rolled over to get it. He chuckled reading the text from Quinn. "You guys are going to wake this whole floor up and get us kicked out!" "My bad" he replied.

Mercedes was standing on the bleachers and behind the fence watching Sam get ready to take off running as he participated in the celebrity All-Star baseball game. She decided she'd join the rest of her friends, other then Brittany and Kurt who were with her jumping up and down once Sam slid to home base. She would head up to the skybox when the game was over to wait for Sam and the husbands.

Brittany, adapting an appetite like her wife, had a tray full of food beside her sharing the snacks with her best friends. Sam was dusting his pants off when he heard "That's my baby!" over a crowd of people. Lifting his head he scanned the diverse faces and found Mercedes in her red All-Stars jersey she gotten for singing the National Anthem. He jogged towards her to lean over the barrier and to kiss her lips. Too intoxicated with her plumped pillows and cherry gloss he didn't hear Finn calling his name. Mercedes wiped the gloss residue from his mouth before standing up to adjust her clothes and hair. "Did you have to pick the opposing team's color?" He asked looking at his girlfriend proudly wear her red All-Star jersey while he wore his blue one. "You never told me what color to choose so I picked red. It's close to pink." She happily admitted. Sam just shook his head and kissed her again before jogging off.

"You two act as if you didn't just see each other thirty minutes ago, calm your tits." Brittany teased eating her nachos. "Shut up." Mercedes exclaimed nudging her friend's shoulder. Receiving a smile from the blonde, Brittany rested her head on Mercedes shoulder.

Sam and Mercedes had been going strong for almost four months now and she loved every bit of it. Just getting to spend her nights wrapped up in his arms after the both of them had a heavy work load was enough for her. They weren't officially living together but you wouldn't know otherwise. He'd stay shacked up at her place for weeks on end, clothes, toothbrush, a drawer of his own and everything in between was there.

He made her happy and that's all she could ever ask for. But Sam being Sam wanted to spoil her. Taking her to five star restaurants, buying her gifts on a whim and pleasing her on a regular. Well, the sex she didn't mind one bit. Mercedes informed him she had her own money and jewelry, and that he didn't have to buy her expensive things or take her to fancy places just to put a smile on her face. She was grateful but she was happy just being with him.

Almost four months since they've been official and the L word had yet to be brought up. Mercedes didn't want to scare him off but she did love him. She had everything and more that she wanted in a man with Sam, and if she had to keep that word under wraps to keep her relationship the way it was, she was okay with that. But, if it accidentally came out she prayed he felt the same way about her.

The three friends headed up to the skybox to watch the players get interviewed and hang out with the others. She watched the flat screen as Mike gave Tina and Ty a shout out accompanied by their little ear pull acknowledgment they always did. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at all the love her friends were getting from their husbands as they individually popped up on the screen.

Even though she just saw him not too long ago, seeing Sam's face pop up on the TV screen she still got butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him. "So what do you have to say about being named 2013's Celebrity All-Star MVP?" A short brunette reporter asked. Sam still trying to catch his breath just shrugged. Running a hand through his damp blond locks he looked into the camera. "I had my good luck charm today cheering me on in the front row. I get pumped every time she sings the National Anthem, or anything like that. I love America and I love you baby!" He confessed looking straight into the camera praying she was watching. Giving the camera a wink he walked off to head to the locker room before making his way up to the skybox.

Mercedes eyes widened, her heart stopped and she went blank. Hearing Sam confess on national television that he loved her had to have been a dream. Sure he said it followed by their little "shout out wink" they give each other, but maybe he wasn't talking to her but the million of fans he has.

"Did Sam just say he loved you in front of millions of people?" Rachel asked with a large smile before letting out a squeal followed by hand claps. "_Ohhhh,_ Sam said he loved you!" Quinn teased bumping hips with Mercedes. She couldn't help but down the rest of the chilled champagne that had been glued to her hand. "No," Mercedes shook her head tucking a curl behind her ear. "He was probably just saying that for the camera. Right?" Mercedes assumed trying to brush off all of the warm fuzzy feelings whirling around inside of her.

Hearing the door open Mercedes head whipped around and came face to face with a grinning Sam. Dropping his bag he walked over to her with a smile. "You love me?" She asked in the smallest voice trying to hold back her tears. Sam heavily shook his head "yes". "Mercedes, I've been wanting to say that to you ever since you walked out in your jersey and jeans that had me wanting to peel them off. I love you and I hope I'm not the only one feeling this." She shook her head. "You're not, I love you too. Probably ever since I saw you supporting me before you even knew who I was."

A large smile grew on Sam's face remembering that exact moment like it was yesterday. Cupping her cheeks in his hands he passionately kissed her with every fiber of his being. She loved him too. It wasn't a feeling he had to hide anymore with fear of him scaring her off, she felt the same as he did. Sam knew he wanted to take this relationship as far as he could with her, marriage, kids everything. He loved her and nothing about that was going to change.

"Okay enough. I'm not trying to lose my appetite here. You two love each other that's cute and all but we need to start heading out." Santana interrupted. "Yeah we should go before the paparazzi try and bombard us while we're with the kids. I remember when I'd just had Beth, Noah nearly got locked up as well as suspension from the team because of hitting one of them." Quinn grabbed Beth, Jonathan and their stuff. She smiled and congratulated Sam and Mercedes on the way out.

Sam took Kerry from Santana heading down to the car to get them settled into their seats. Making his way to the car he never lost grip of Mercedes hand as they pushed passed the hungry media's cameras.

When Mercedes dropped her single a while back, she and Sam had been in the media a lot more then they wanted to be. Sure they knew they couldn't avoid the cameras at all times but it wasn't what they wanted. She thought it was insane hearing that she and Sam had a baby out of wedlock just because she was holding Kerry on the beach. It was just a simple family/friend get away but apparently to TMZ it was a "hidden relationship of six years." The fact that they had only known each other for a few months at that time made no difference. TMZ and other gossip sites or magazines would try to make something up just for attention. They would get through it and focus on living their lives together.

As the days went by Sam and Mercedes relationship grew stronger. A few months after he confessed his love for her on TV they decided to move in together. And of course just a small shopping trip with Tina, Santana and Brittany to Babies R' Us to purchase new strollers and clothes for the kids turned into "Are they expecting?" from Extra and "Sam and Mercedes are expecting, and buying items for their unborn baby already?" from TMZ.

She was grateful for her friends. Because the player's wives have been through this already they were able to help keep her from stressing out about it. Sam was there supporting her at shows that Matt had set up for her just like she was at every game for him. They worked well together, and even though they had demanding schedules the two still managed to keep their relationship exactly how they wanted it.

_Two years later..._

Mercedes stood in the middle of Turner Field right on top of the pitchers mound standing behind a microphone and in front of a packed crowd. Sam had made it mandatory to have his wife sing at every game after their first encounter. Mercedes hit all the right notes bringing the crowd to their feet yet again. Rubbing her growing stomach with one hand she waved with the other. Sam ran up and kissed her on the lips before kissing her stomach through her flowing top that she was wearing along with her leggings. She giggled at him as he talked to their unborn son.

"I think you've shown Sam Evans Jr. enough love for now. I need to get off the field and off my feet before they swell up and explode out of my shoes." "Oh! Right." Kissing her stomach again, he quickly stood up to kiss her before running to the bench where his teammates were, while Mercedes wobbled off the field and headed to the skybox.

"What cute baby is going to have the worlds largest lips? You are, aren't you?" Santana cooed in a teasing baby voice causing the baby to kick. "He will not!" Mercedes objected with a chuckle. "I don't know Cedes, that was the first thing you could see on the sonogram at your ultrasound." "We knew he would have big lips before we knew it was a boy." Kurt pointed out as he made his way to shower Mercedes' bump with attention.

"Leave my baby alone. Besides," Mercedes braced herself on the arm of the chair to get up to use the restroom. "You two keep this up Brittany and Blaine will be the god parents." Santana and Kurt's mouth dropped and stared at her walking away.

They looked at each other and scoffed shaking their heads. "She's just playing." Kurt assured his friends and waved it off.

Of course Mercedes wasn't going to take that title away from them she just knew it would shut those two up and keep them from crowding her growing stomach. She fixed her hair in the mirror before smiling at her baby bump showing through her shirt. Holding her stomach she said a quick prayer before walking out.

Mercedes made it out just in time to see Sam and Mike get interviewed. She watched and listened to Mike blow a kiss at Tina and his son, earning an "I love you too daddy!" from Ty. Next up was Sam, just knowing it has been two, almost three years since they've been together and he still had the same effect on her. "I love America and I love you Mercedes Marie Jones-Evans! You keep me going everyday and I love you for that. Little man you may not be here yet but, daddy loves you so much! I do this for you two and my fans, y'all mean everything to me!" Giving her the wink she always looked out for she began crying causing Brittany to wrap her pregnant friend up in a hug.

"Damn hormones." Mercedes cried with a sniffle. "I just love him so much. He's an amazing husband and I know for a fact he's going to be an even better dad." She sobbed into the blonde's shoulder as it shook from holding in her laughter. "Don't laugh at me Britt." "I'm not!" She defended pulling her friends shoulders back so she could wipe Mercedes tears off of her round red cheeks. "It's just now that you're pregnant you cry every time he does or says something." "Do not." Mercedes defended. "Well..." The whole room answered earning a laugh from the mother to be.

The room was starting to get quiet now that the kids were sleeping in their separate corners. Mercedes sat next to Sam on the couch while resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her feet. He chuckled noticing his wife's eyes getting heavy. Kissing her on the nose she scrunched it up and he couldn't help but think she was more then adorable when she did it. "Babe you ready to go home?" Letting out a small groan she nodded her head and removed her legs from his lap.

Sam laughed as she held her hands up so he could help her to her feet. Collecting their things he said goodnight to his friends before heading home. Standing in the elevator to go down she intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head on his biceps. "I love you." Sam cast a smile that she couldn't see due to her resting her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." Sam shut his eyes and shook his head hearing her silently sobbing next to him. The door opened and he led them out to the car that would take them to their house in Buckhead.

**Was it bad? Was it worth the read? Roojieq did I do okay? I hope you guys liked it, I didn't really know how to end it so sorry about it isn't the greatest. I tried not to make it so long and drawn out. I know it may seem as if Brittany was closer to Mercedes but come on, would YOU trust Brittany with your child? Let me say I like (old) Brittany but S4 Britt is just some other character they pulled out of an alternate universe along with Sam. Ugh ****_that_**** show.**


	6. Don't be those parents

**Okay, so I don't normally step out of my Samcedes zone but I wanted to try it. This is a Mikecedes fic and I kind of got the idea from Amuzed1 on tumblr. Thank you to my prompt BETA nibbles131 you're awesome! I do not own Glee. Enjoy!**

"You gotta glide over!"

"No baby you have to sway towards the..." was all Nia Jones Chang heard for the last two hours. She was supposed to be practicing for her fifth grade talent show. She knew asking her parents for tips was a bad idea but she was running out of creative things to do and she was not going to ask her best friend Sugar Lopez Pierce for help.

At least not after all of the floor crawling and hair whipping she was doing when she asked her for dance assistance. She loved her best friend but she knew her mother would slap the lashes off of her face if she pulled any of those moves at home let alone on stage.

She sat on her Uncle Kurt's lap and watched as her parents embarrassed themselves. "Mommy...Daddy..." Groaning to herself she rolled her eyes and cupped her hand around mouth hoping her mom and dad would hear her and stop. "Ma!" Mike and Mercedes spun around stopping their two man show.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Didn't you like the whole shimmy that transitioned into a spin move that we did?"

Mike nudged Mercedes shoulder proud of their little routine. Nia looked at her Uncle then back at her parents. The two shook their heads turned off. Turning her head; Kurt had to yank his head back before he got slapped by his god-daughter's long curly ponytail. She placed her small hand on his shoulder.

Closing her big brown almond shaped eyes she sighed. "I think you should tell them."

"I think your right." Lifting the thin yet very heavy girl off of his lap; Kurt placed his finger on his chin trying to find the right words to say."That was really bad."

"What?" Mike and Mercedes both exclaimed looking at each other. Mike shook his finger with a laugh. "Ahh you're joking right? My pop and lock was on point! Boogaloo Shrimp would kill for these moves."

"Who?" Nia asked looking around all kinds of confused.

Mike stared at his daughter baffled. "You don't know who..." Turning to Mercedes he sighed. "My own flesh and blood doesn't know who Boogaloo Shrimp is?"

"Aw." She cooed pulling him into a hug whilst rubbing his back.

Ignoring her fathers' mini break down, she crossed her arms. "Mommy I just need simple choreography to go along with my song. All the other stuff is being handled. Uncle Kurt already said he would do my hair and make-up and everything!" She clapped her hands together and squealed colorfully. Mike and Kurt couldn't help but smile as she looked just like her mom whenever she too was excited.

"I mean I could always ask Mrs. Lopez from next door." She teased with a smile.

"No!" Mike exclaimed holding a hand out. He refused to let his daughter learn any dance moves from a woman who always went to get the newspaper in a skimpy see through nightgown. She was the same woman who showed up to PTA meetings in revealing dresses that hardly cover her thighs. Don't get him wrong she was a great mother but she was a little too risqué for his daughter to learn dance moves from.

"I mean no you don't have to do that. Um," he scratched the back of his head thinking of an alternative. "I got it! Tomorrow I'll be at the studio giving dance lessons to an exclusive wedding party. Once school is over and I dismiss class just drop by and we'll do what you want to do."

"No pop locking?" She asked.

Mike literally heard his heart crack. Forcing a smile he gave her a nod. "Sure thing, sweetheart." Mercedes rubbed his back soothingly feeling sorry for him.

The tall girl pursed her lips and cocked her head. "Okay! Dad, remember no barbecue bugaboo shrimp and all that stuff. I'm singing Escapade with a new school flair." Walking off she headed up to her room. Kurt and Mercedes tried stifling their laughter as Mike stomped off like a child whilst mumbling under his breath.

Mercedes was cooking dinner when Nia and Mike came in bickering. She couldn't help but chuckle at how much she was like them; inside and out. Because both Mike and Mercedes always had to be right; she was going to be ten times worst. "Nia I told you if you are going to do Janet Jackson there is no such thing as "simple choreography." You need to go all out! It's Janet freakin' Jackson!"

Nia threw her head back in frustration. Sitting up on the breakfast table she pulled her long curly hair up into a bun before stealing a cookie. "Mommy will you please tell dad it's just a talent show. I'm one of six contestants and you only get three minutes on that stage. Mom he tried to throw in back flips."

Mercedes stopped stirring the food to look up at her husband."Really Mike?"

"What? Baby I will not to have her going up on stage and lacking entertainment."

Much like his daughter's sweet tooth he grabbed one of Mercedes daily fresh baked cookies and popped one in his mouth. "In the video Escapade it was a carnival! Masks here, Dancers there."

"Dad it's just me!"

"Nia," Mercedes warned, giving her daughter the look every woman was born with and is required in the mother to be handbook.

"Sorry." She hopped off of the table and rested her head on top of her mom's head. "I'm just saying the stage is smaller than our kitchen. I am going to be the only one up there. I don't need all of those things, I just want to be heard, I want people to hear my voice and feel the energy and heart I put into it. I don't want too many theatrics taking away from my performance. I just want them to see me." She let out a sigh. Kissing Mercedes on the cheek she grabbed another cookie before heading up to her room to do her homework.

"She sounds just like you, you know." Mike pointed out.

"Minus the whining." Mercedes added with a chuckle.

Placing the spoon that was in Mercedes hand down into the pan Mike wrapped his arms around her waist looking down at her. "Something smells good."

"It's Chicken with Florentine Sauce. Wanna taste?" She asked. Gliding her finger across the sauce covered spoon she held her finger up for him to sample. Taking her finger in his mouth he moaned at the taste. "Mike!" She exclaimed with a giggling as he gently bit down on her short digit.

Releasing her finger from his mouth he leaned down and pressed his lips to her glossy plump set. Mercedes moaned feeling his grip tighten around her waist whilst he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Gross!" Was all they heard causing the two to separate. "Save that for when I move out please." Walking over she took the spoon from the pan and looked at it. Shrugging her shoulder she stuffed it in her mouth.

"Um excuse you. You better not put that back in there when you're done. Go wash up so you can set the table for us to eat."

The young girl groaned placing the spoon in the sink. "Yes ma'am."

Mercedes looked at Mike and shook her head. "That's your child."

"Well you helped make her." Mike reminded with a slap to Mercedes's behind. She gasped and looked back at him before letting out a chuckle. Giving her a wink he hopped up the stairs two at a time getting ready for dinner.

"Close your eyes." Kurt instructed Nia just minutes before the show started. He was backstage putting the final touches on her face and wardrobe. Promising to keep the lip gloss and eye shadow to a minimum Kurt wanted her to capture the 1980's going into 1990's Janet look without adding age to the ten year olds already stunning features. "Okay now let me look at you." Standing to her feet she spun around for Kurt. Standing in her recreated yet upgraded outfit he couldn't help but smile at his god daughter growing before his very own eyes. It felt like yesterday he was just at the hospital seeing her wrapped up in a baby pink blanket and an ugly multi-color hat. One that he quickly removed and replaced with a stylish crocheted hat he and Mercedes had been working on ever since they found out she was expecting. She was no longer the little girl he played tea party with instead stood a tall and slim spitting image of both of her parents. Her facial features screamed Mercedes but her long growing limbs were definitely all Mike.

Finally pleased with the results he called for Mike and Mercedes. "My baby!"

"Mom." Nia whined out embarrassed at all of the pictures she was taking whilst already in tears.

"Kurt is that a padded bra?"

"Dad!" Nia covered her chest hiding behind her uncle.

"She's growing young,"

"La La La La! Nope don't wanna hear it!" Mike shouted stuffing his fingers in his ears. The thought of his daughter getting older and soon becoming a teenager scared the crap out of him. If he could he would've kept her small and locked her up forever. But because he couldn't he would have to deal with her growing older and becoming a beautiful young lady.

"N to the Iyhhh!" Nia's best friend; Sugar came out from behind the curtain shouting rather loudly. A few weeks ago Sugar informed her she had to practice on her cheers if she was going to become a cheerleader once they got to middle school.

"Sugar that was really bad." Nia admitted looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Whateves, what's up Mr and Mrs J. Chang." She greeted throwing her short arms around her best friend's parents' waist.

"Hello Sugar." Mike greeted looking at the strange girl all in pink.

"So Nia, remember when I told you a certain somebody wanted to take you to the spring dance?" Sugar reminded placing her hand on her waist.

"Yeah!" The natural born highlighted and recently pressed, haired girl turned towards her best friend waiting for her to finish.

"Well I heard from his best friend Matt and he said that Sam would love to take you but he's a little scared of your D-A-D-D-Y." Sugar spelled out pointing at Mike who was sporting a sour face at the sound of his daughter possibly dating.

"Well where is he? Is he here?"

"Yeah come on!" Grabbing her friends hand she dragged her away. "I'll bring her right back Mr. and Mrs. J.C!"

"Do not sweat that hair out until after the performance!" Kurt shouted at the two girls running off. He remembered why Mercedes only pressed her daughters' hair one time. With the length of her hair, that flat iron just seemed to never end. After three straight hours he was finally able to get it laid like her mothers.

"Who is Sam?" Mike asked looking at Kurt and Mercedes who were currently trying to sneak off. "Cedes who is Sam?"

Turning around on the heel of her red bottoms she smoothed her hands down her jeans and smiled brightly up at him. "Just this little boy she's been talking to for _thelastcoupleofweeks_." She quickly mumbled out hoping he didn't hear her.

"Weeks! Baby you kept that from me? Oh man, oh man, oh man." Pacing back and forth he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mike it's not a big deal."

"Cedes my little girl is growing up! First it's make-up, then training bras, and now boyfriends! What's next a tattoo? And that Sugar girl isn't right in the head. She has two crazy mothers: one that hides blades in her hair and the other talks to an overweight cat. Only weirdness could rub off onto her which then rubs off to our daughter!"

Kurt and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Mike having a mini freak out. "Honey listen to me," She pulled him in front of her. Resting her small hands on his shoulders she looked into his eyes. "It is okay. She's only ten years old she is not going anywhere." Wrapping her arm around his waist she led him to their seats.

"But a boyfriend?"

"I know its okay." Mercedes rubbed his back nodding her head.

Mercedes, Mike, and Kurt sat all the way down at the bottom towards the front of the stage. Mercedes and Kurt clapped gleefully as the lights dimmed and a lanky blond boy with big lips approached the stage. "Now coming to the stage is the very beautiful, the very talented, and just recently the very taken, by me of course, Nia Jones Chang singing Escapade."

Mike jumped up out of his seat and pointed directly at the boy on stage. "Hey guppy lips!" Catching the little boys' attention Sam scurried off the stage with his microphone and cue cards. Almost tripping from his own shoe he got off of the stage before the music started up.

"Sit down!" Mercedes and Kurt both yanked Mike down in his seat hoping he didn't embarrass their daughter and Kurt's God daughter.

Mercedes watched as Nia graced the stage. Getting the crowd on their feet she was having a ball. Besides the fair skin, long limbs, and almond shaped eyes like her father she reminded Mercedes of herself when she was younger. Hell she reminded her of herself now. She was standing up on that stage doing what she loved. Sure Nia had to get used to her parents being known superstars. With her dad being a famous choreographer and her mother being a Grammy award winning singer she had to get used to the cameras and all things that came along with that lifestyle. She had people asking her questions and of course she had the annoying parent teacher conferences when her teachers would fangirl all over them. Mercedes came as a proud mother. She wanted to be as polite as possible taking a few pictures here and signing something there for fans but this wasn't about her. It was about her daughter trying to win a talent show. She was proud of her little girl having the courage to go up on that stage and do what most people couldn't.

So engrossed into the performance; Mercedes and Mike couldn't keep their excitement down. With Mercedes mouthing the words and Mike dancing along with Nia, Kurt was embarrassed to call them his friends. They looked like those annoying stage parents you'd see at pageants; standing up in the audience and mimicking their child's every move. If Kurt himself knew he was ashamed to be seen with them he knew Nia must have been mortified catching glances of them from the stage.

"That's my baby!"

"That my little girl up there!" The two shouted just as the performance was over. Widening her eyes at her parents she forced out a smile and waved at the crowd before running off back stage.

Because Nia was the last act of the night they had to close the curtain and tally the judge's votes before announcing the winner. As soon as Nia was called back to the stage she stood next to Artie. He was in a wheelchair but he didn't let that get to him. As she stood next to him she honestly thought he was going to win. He rapped and he had little dance moves that had the crowd instantly going wild. Her parents always told her it didn't matter if you won or lost just as long as she had fun. And she did! She loved the feeling of being up on that stage singing and dancing. She was against the pop locking at first and still was, but because she loved her dad so much she threw in a minuscule amount of an arm lock. The look on her dads face was worth the hour and thirty minutes he made her sit through Breakin'. Sure her parents embarrassed her at times but she loved them to pieces. They were always helping her pursue her dreams from first grade soccer to third grade basketball that lasted two days and finally to this. She wasn't going to stop trying new things she just knew singing and dancing was what her main love was.

So into her own thoughts she didn't even hear her name get announced for grand prize winner. Feeling Artie shake her arm she looked around and it finally hit her they were cheering for her. The only thing she remembered was seeing her mom and dad run up on stage and her Uncle Kurt slide into his seat trying to hide from his two friends' behavior.

Mike couldn't help but raise his already five foot five daughter up and onto his shoulder. Hiding her face as the confetti fell she just wanted to get down and off the stage before her mom and dad pulled the house party dance moves all over again. Moves she didn't know about until her third grade dance when the two of them decided to Chaperone. Getting the attention of her classmates she hid in the bathroom until her friend Sugar came to get her letting her know the coast was clear.

Once again Uncle Kurt saved the day. Grabbing their things from the seat he headed towards the side of the stage. "Michael Robert Chang Jr. and Mercedes Marie Jones Chang get off of that stage right now!" He grabbed Mercedes hand and slapped Mike's arm signaling he needed to put his daughter down immediately.

After getting over the fact that her parents embarrassed her, Nia sat in her moms lap whilst resting her tired head on Mercedes shoulder. She was talking to another parent about being Chaperones again for the upcoming final spring dance when Sugar came over and approached her friend with her two moms and her boyfriend Rory by her side. "So my mom's wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with us. Almost like a celebration dinner for you."

Nia smile was interrupted by a yawn. "I appreciate that I do but I'm really tired. Can we do it another time?"

"Sleepover at your house,"

"Ice cream and cookies,"

"Popcorn and movies?"

"It's a date!"

Sugar squealed out nodding her head. She hugged her sleepy best friend before grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

Mike shook his head at the odd little family walking away from them. "Why is she wearing so much pink? And who brings a cat to a school talent show?" Kurt nudged his shoulder before letting out a laugh that Mike soon joined in on.  
"Mike." Mercedes called catching his attention. He smiled at the sight of his daughter sleeping on Mercedes shoulder. Collecting her in his arms he carried her to the car like old times. Like she was the same short little girl he would have to carry to the car after a long day at the beach. He knew she was growing older and he knew he couldn't stop that, but she was always going to be his little girl. No matter how old or tall she got.

**A/N So did you like it? Was it okay? I know not it's the best but I wanted to try something different. I had to throw Sam in here somewhere. I always feel like if Matt stayed on the show those two would be friends. Plus I love Sugar so of course she was making an appearance. Well I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	7. The last laugh

**Okay so I just felt like writing this. I had no idea how to end it so I hope you like it. I do not own Glee PRAISE nor do I own Don't Rain On My Parade! Just a reminder SAM AND MERCEDES DID DATE! Do not let Glee erase those wonderful moments from your memory. IMO Sam belongs with Mercedes, Mike w/Tina, Santana w/Brittany, and Quinn w/Puck Glee has literally ruined everything and tried to erase everything that happened in S3. With that I want to thank my BETA Nibbles131 you are awesome! Enjoy!**

Mercedes walked into her den holding her phone and chuckling lightly. Seeing Sam on the floor with their ten month old daughter and three year old son she went over to join them. "Hey baby." Sam greeted reaching up for a kiss while shaking a teddy bear to keep the attention of his kids. "You will not believe who just called me." She challenged picking her daughter Mia up from her spot on the floor.

"Umm, Prince?"

Mercedes snorted. "I wish."

"I give up, who?"

"Remember a certain somebody from our glee club? Loud, obnoxious, and very narcissistic?" "Umm it's either Rachel Berry or Rachel Berry."

"Yes!" Sitting on the kiddy roll out carpet was Sam. Mercedes brought her daughter down with her and placed her in between them and their son Jayden.

"What the hell did she want?"

"Sam!" She warned pointing at their kids specifically Jayden since he had a history of repeating everything he heard.

"My bad. What did she want?"

"She asked for a diva off at our old high school this Friday." "Why? Did she not learn her lesson the first two times?" He reminded. Sam may not have been there in person to see Mercedes audition for the roll of Maria but he pulled some strings to get the audio from their old classmate; Artie and to this day Sam still has that copy.

"I mean hasn't it been almost ten years since high school? Does she not remember seeing you accept all six of your Grammys personally on TV and the two via Skype from the hospital bed hours before you gave birth to Jayden here?" He stated gingerly shaking his sons shoulder earning a giggle from the little boy. "Did she not see you accept your many Moon Men at the MTV music awards or even the two golden hat trophies at the Country Music Awards for the song you did with Hunter Haynes? I know he's young but he was still looking!" Sam quickly added. Mercedes giggled as Sam's jealousy about the twos performance two years ago came up again.

"Does she NOT remember," "Sam I get your point." She interrupted placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "I'm just saying why would she want to do a diva off with a Grammy and more award winning superstar, a household named singer, and a songwriter? I just don't get it." "Well apparently her and Jessie St. JackA-S-S," she spelled out. "Just got nominated for the Tony's and now she wants to "rub it in." She said she's calling our other classmates for an audience." Mercedes shook her head with a humorless laugh. "What does she even look like? I haven't seen her in years."

"_Damn_! What happened?" Mercedes nudged Sam's shoulder trying to hold back her laughter. With Mia in Sam's arms and Jayden holding his dad's hand and his favorite Star Wars Darth Vader stuffed doll in his other, Sam stayed still while Mercedes walked up to greet Rachel. "Mercedes it's so good to see you again. It's been years since we've last seen each other. I'm sure you've read in multiple tabloids how we're the new "it couple"" She emphasized with air quotes. "Haven't you two been married for three years now? How are you new?" Mercedes questioned earning a side eye from the brunette. Just as Mercedes was about to break the silence she noticed an extra pair of eyes on her. Looking over, Jessie was scanning her body.

Crossing her arms under her chest she cleared her throat. Mercedes came into contact with those beady greenish blue eyes and a flood of hate came rushing over her. She never did forget the things Jessie said about her during her years of glee club but the joke was now on him. Having a successful music career, number one songs on iTunes lasting for at least two months straight Rachel had nothing on her. With the extra thirty pounds Rachel put on, slight hair loss, bad aging, and those crow's feet fighting her pound of makeup, Mercedes felt pretty damn good about herself. "Jessie." "Mercedes, you look really good. Fantastic seeing you again. Sam must be a very lucky man." She raised her perfectly arched brow at him. "Excuse me? Mercedes? What happened to lazy bones? Or the laziest person you know, huh?"

He let out a chuckle shaking his head whilst pulling Mercedes in for a hug. "Oh that was years ago. Things have changed." He pulled back and gave her one more glance. "A lot has changed!" He responded with a slight bite to the lip. "Hey! Mind keeping your hands and eyes off of my wife jackass!" "Yeah Jackass!" "Jayden Michael Jones Evans!" Mercedes exclaimed looking at their little curly headed son. The three year old guiltily raised his shoulders and tucked his lips in. Mercedes eyed Sam. Earning a mouthed "_sorry_" from him Mercedes stepped out of Jessie's grip he had on her.

Stepping back she smoothed out her black and white striped maxi dress and tugged at the end of her jean jacket. Pulling her curls out from underneath her jacket and over her back she walked back over to her little family. "So what time is everyone suppose to be here?" Sam asked Rachel while handing Mia to Mercedes. "Soon." She replied.

"Don't tell us we were the only ones to show up!" Puck shouted holding his arms out with a very pregnant Quinn next to him. "Q!" Mercedes quickly approached her blonde friend with her available arm extended for greeting. Quinn smiled at Mercedes before filling the gap up for a hug. "Oh is this Mia?" She asked holding her arms out to hold the infant dressed in a powdered pink dress and a lilac headband attempting to hold back all of her curls.

"Please tell me you're pregnant Yental?" Was all they heard. Without turning around Rachel ground her teeth together and rolled her eyes. "I thought I smelled a side of bitch entering the room!" "Language." Sam warned. "With the view I'm seeing from up here looks like you can smell a few sides from far away." "You know what!" "Okay okay!" Mercedes cut in to break the two up that were charging at each other. "We just got here. Can we not?" "Fine." "Fine!" Rachel spat adjusting her poncho.

"Cedes!" Santana shouted as if she wasn't just inches away from Mercedes. Bringing her in for a tight hug, Santana couldn't help but show her excitement towards her best friend. "Did we not just see each other last week?" "So! It feels like forever." Turning her head Santana saw Jayden playfully punching at Puck's palms as if he was a boxer. "My little poopsy!" Was all it took for the little boy to stop punching. Instantly a frown grew upon his plump little lips. Dropping his head he knew his chubby cheeks were in for some Aunty Snix pinches.

"San you will never believe who I just ran into." "What's up bitches!" Artie shouted rolling down the theater walkway with Brittany on his lap. "Does everyone have a potty mouth around here?" Sam asked annoyed as he sat on the stage. "Don't worry man; Quinn's already warning me about my language and little Aubrey isn't even born yet."

"Oh! The greatest choreographer to ever live just entered the building!" Artie shouted seeing Mike, Tina, and their son Mike the third enter the auditorium. Mike threw a bashful hand at his wheel chaired friend before greeting Mercedes and Quinn.

The whole gang was almost there. Some were catching up with each other while waiting for the last three to enter. Mercedes hadn't seen Quinn and Puck as much seeing how they stayed on the east coast opposed to the west like majority of their friends. So seeing each other on a regular was pretty hard to do.

Mike traveled a lot because of his job. With Tina being a veterinarian she stayed in Los Vegas where they lived but worked crazy hours and having Mike fly out to L.A just about every other weekend to teach choreography, mainly for singers, they had to come up with a system. One that would give them plenty of family time but stilled allowed them to be working parents. Fortunately enough for them Mike owned his own company and Tina's boss was very understanding so it worked out for them better than they thought.

Santana was Mercedes cosmetologist and a hair stylist for many other artist. She and Brittany lived not even five minutes away from Sam and Mercedes mini mansion out in Beverly Hills. So seeing Santana today was great but she didn't have to walk further than her kitchen to see her friend snacking on her famous cookies. Catching her slip Jayden some on many occasions. Brittany was a kindergarten teacher so she generally stayed home while Santana would make her rounds.

Mercedes and Sam saw Artie on multiple occasions. Because he was a director for many singers, rappers, and some movie producers he had a very busy schedule. However, if Mercedes needed someone to direct and sometimes produce her music videos Artie was always available for an old friend at the drop of a hat.

"Stand up straight and stop picking at your nails."

"Is your name Carol? I didn't think so, so stop telling me what to do."

"I swear you two argue like an old married couple." Blaine pointed out to his husband and brother in law. "Mercedes!"

"Kurtsy!" She exclaimed pulling him in for a hug. She couldn't help but giggle as he rocked her side to side while he rested his chin on her head. He pulled her back to get a look at her outfit. "I approve! And the sandals work perfectly with it." He gasped turning towards his god daughter now being held by Brittany. "She has on a bow headband." He said to himself in awe before reaching out for the adorable little doe eyed girl. Mercedes chuckled before walking over to greet and hug Finn and Blaine.

It was good to see her friends again. Being in their old auditorium all together reminded Mercedes of the many memories good and bad. From them watching Vocal Adrenalin tear up their stage with 'Another one bites the dust' to her and Sam sharing their first reunion kiss with her name in lights behind her. He always said she was going to see her name in lights and a few years after that day he was right. It didn't matter if Mercedes was doing an interview or snagging Grammy's away from other artist Sam was always by her side no matter the occasion. He was her rock and sole supporter.

Not only was Mercedes the successful one, Sam was the first comic book artist and writer to make comic book series geared towards kids with dyslexia. Making it easier for them to read and fully grasp the concept of what was going on without having to read the book over and over again to fully understand what was going on. She was so happy for him she couldn't even put it into words she just knew she was proud to call Sam Evans her husband.

Rachel clapped her hands snapping Mercedes out of her thoughts. "So, I was thinking we can start with a little," "Hold up. You see what you just did there_? I was thinking_? No." Mercedes interrupted walking towards the front of the stage. "Everyone in here picks a song. We then pull a strip of paper out of the hat with the name of the song on it and then that's the song we sing. I want this to be fair. No Mr. Schue. No double casting crap," she emphasized directing her attention at Artie. "And certainly no crying to earn yourself points." This time Mercedes was looking directly at Rachel.

Walking on the stage, Mercedes took off her jacket and fixed her hair. "There will be no harsh comments just constructive criticism. Got it?" "Umm I'd also like to add no "urban music" in the hat. We need to make this fair." Rachel added with air quotes. "To this day you have yet to understand why we all hated you." Blaine said shaking his head at her. "Notice how Mercedes didn't exclude any type of music right?" Brittany pointed out rolling her hands to emphasize what she was getting at.

"Also Sam can't be a judge." Rachel added. "Okay so Jessie St. Jerk can't vote either." Kurt included. Sam letting out a breath of air placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you for not cursing." Kurt let out a chuckle and shook his head. "I think Jessie has a lot more talent," Rachel quickly said in his defense. "Hold up! Don't talk about my husband's voice. My baby is very talented!" "Thank you baby!" Sam shouted up on stage blowing her a kiss that she caught with a smile and placed it upon her cherry glossed lips. "I'm just saying," "Oh here we go. Anytime she starts off with "I'm just saying..." It's always offensive or condescending. Which one is it today Berry?" "That's Berry St. James to you Mrs. Cohen Chang-Chang." "Why is it that I felt very offended when you just said that?" Tina asked looking up at Finn. He just raised his shoulders and threw his hands up. "We're no longer together and I can't make excuses for her anymore. She's on her own."

"Yo asshole! Stop eyeing my girl on stage and keep your eyes on that blimp you call a wife, claro?" Once Santana finished calling Jessie out she removed her hands from Jayden's ears while Kurt did the same to Mia. Sam got up on stage and pulled Mercedes into him wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. Mercedes gave him a quick kiss and waited for everyone to submit their song slips.

"Jay sweetie pull a piece of paper out for mommy okay?" She kindly asked of her son. Santana picked him up from her lap and sent him to the front of the stage to do what he was asked of. Reaching inside of Mike's Kangol hat that was used to store the slits of paper the little boy looked away squeezing his green eyes shut while his tongue poked out of his mouth. Walking the piece of paper over to his mom Mercedes walked over to the edge of the stage. With Puck holding Jayden up Mercedes gave her son a kiss before taking the paper from him. Mercedes busted out laughing at the song choice. "Really San?" "What!" The long haired red lipped friend deviously smiled before crossing her legs on the other chair.

"What song is it?" Rachel asked stomping her way over. "What the hell is Sweet love by MJ?" "That's Mercedes song. You know the one that got her the three Grammy's in one night as a new artist?" Quinn pointed out while soothingly rubbing her growing stomach. "Mike, your hat please?" Rachel reached her hand out as she eyed the group of smiling friends.

Pulling out one sheet at a time she saw every single one of them was a name of a song with the initials MJ on all of them. "You guys this is serious." "No it isn't!" Rachel's head snapped up scanning the crowd for her ex's face. "Yes it is FINN!" She spat.

Holding her forehead she motioned for Jessie to hand her, her purse but he was too busy scrolling his phone. "Jessie!" "Oh!" Handing her the bag she reached for her iPod. "Nope! That's unfair." Brittany called out shaking her head whilst softly bouncing Mia on her knee. "Fine! We'll just use Jessie's, his has a bigger genre on there."

Taking it from him she didn't notice the hesitant face he wore as she scrolled through it. Putting it on shuffle she held his iPod up only for her face to crack. "What the hell is this!?" She screeched out causing Sam to groan and throw his hands up. The whole auditorium was filled with laughter as one of Mercedes' song played loudly on his speaker. "What? I always download the suggested number one songs." "Then I'm assuming you own more of my girl Mercy's work?" Santana concluded with a raised brow.

Rachel held her hand up to cut Jessie off from explaining himself. Going to the next song she smiled. "Perfect!" "Barbra? Really Rachel?" Mike asked handing his son a juice box. "That's not fair! How is it you get to sing Don't Rain on my Parade but Cedes here can't sing a song she wrote?" Brittany asked causing everyone to voice their opinion towards Rachel. "Guys!" Mercedes shouted. Rolling her eyes when nobody listened she let out a whistle causing the room to get silent. "Look if she's feeling bold enough to choose this song then so be it. I can sing anything, anywhere, and anytime just tell me when and where." "Right here and right now!" "That was rhetorical Rachel." Artie pointed out pinching the bridge of his nose. Nervously pulling off her poncho she mumbled an "Oh" under her breath.

The music started and Mercedes decided to let Rachel start it off first.

**"Don't tell me not to live, **

**Just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. **

**Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade!"**

Mercedes watched as Rachel pulled the same old ugly faces while staying in one spot and singing. Clearly aside from the pounds she packed on and gravity kicking her in the ass not much had changed from the Barbra obsessed brunette between now and in high school.

**"Don't tell me not to fly-I've simply got to. **

**If someone takes a spill, It's me and not you. **

**Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade!**"

Getting fed up with the wannabe Barbra act Mercedes decided to jump in and put her own twist on the original Funny Girl classic.

**"I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, **

**And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it. **

**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!"**

"Go mommy! Go mommy!" Jayden shouted bobbing his curly head up and down while eating his goldfish on Sam's lap. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her adorable dimpled smiled son.

"**But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, **

**Or a freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, **

**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye**,"

Demanding the attention of all of her friends she did what she always did which was put on an entertaining show. This was her stage as far as she was concerned. Nothing and no one was going to out shine her not when she was having a good time and putting on a show that had her old classmates and children clapping along.

"**I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, **

**Only can die once, right, sir? **

**Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my ****_bite_****, sir!**"

Teasingly pointing at Sam he nodded his head ecstatically fist pumping the air.

"**Get ready for me, love, cause **

**I'm a comer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. **

**Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade!"**

Realizing the reaction of her old classmates Rachel got nervous. They were loud and cheering for somebody other than her during a Barbra song. Even her own husband Jessie St. James was enjoying the show her fellow diva rival was putting on. Knowing she needed to be the one everyone were praising on the stage she tried to saunter over to where Mercedes was and cut in. She was expecting for Mercedes to stop once she started but she didn't, Mercedes kept going.

**"I'm gonna live and live now, **

**Get what I want-I know how, **

**One roll for the whole show bang, **

**One throw, that bell will go clang, **

**Eye on the target and wham **

**One shot, one gun shot, and BAM**!"

Mercedes raised a brow at Rachel once the song paused. If she called her after seven years of seeing her just for a diva off Mercedes was going to blow her away. And knock her ass of a husband off his feet as well for lost times. She was no longer a doo-whoppin singer for Rachel Berry anymore. No. She worked her ass off with the opportunity Sam had helped get her back in high school. Mercedes might've started off with basically singing back up for the New Directions but she worked her way up to indie artist to singers like Christina Aguilera and Chrissette Michelle then finally to getting her own record contract and label. She didn't let Rachel show her up in high school and she damn sure wasn't going to let her "out sing" her now.

"**Hey, Mister Arnstein, Here I am! **

**I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, **

**And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, **

**At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. **

**Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer, **

**I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. **

**Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade**!"

As usual Sam was the first to jump up out of his seat. With Jayden on his hip he clapped loud enough for his palms to sting from all the pressure and his ears to ring but he didn't care. Rachel wanted to try and prove something but ended up failing because of it. "That's my baby!" Sam shouted. Turning to Santana he handed her Jayden before running towards the front of the stage and jumping up on it. Wrapping Mercedes up in his arms he swung her around. She couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. He was always so encouraging. If it wasn't for the guards and ropes at her concerts Sam would run up to her like that after every song she performed.

Finally placing her on her feet he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in to kiss her. Collecting the sides of his shirt in her small hands Mercedes pulled Sam in closer deepening the kiss.

Mercedes pulled back to catch her breath. With her chest raising up and down Sam couldn't help but stare. She looked up and bit her lip at him. Even after thirteen years of being together Sam still had that affect on her. Hoping her parents could watch Jayden and Mia for just one night so her and Sam could have some alone time.

"Alright alright alright! After all these years and you two are still having eye sex. Enough." "Yeah enuff!" Jayden shouted throwing his head back causing everyone but Rachel to laugh. "We're celebrating and nobody has voted yet." "Uh yeah we did. Mercedes hands down!" Puck shouted from his seat as he passed Quinn a caramel and apple lunch snack.

A smug smile grew on Rachel's face. "I knew you guys would do that so I brought in a few experts for back up. Guys!" She shouted crossing her arms over her no longer flat stomach. Looking down at her bulge she quickly grabbed her poncho and adjusted it over her stomach.

Looking towards the stage out came Mr. Schue, coach Sylvester, and Ms. Corcoran. "Because you guys refuse to play personal favorites I brought in my own group of judges." "So the difference between us and your specifically picked judges is what exactly?" Quinn questioned the brunette while a thirteen year old Beth that came with Shelby talked to her stomach.

Because Quinn and Noah lived two hours away from New York they were able to have a relationship with Beth. Every other weekend since they moved out there six years ago they were able to see her without stepping on Shelby's toes. They were grateful for the opportunity and because Quinn and Noah were now well off, stable, and old enough to raise a child they still wanted Beth to be a part of their family especially if Shelby was offering.

"Hold up! My girl Cedes here is a Grammy award winner with the number one song on iTunes as we speak and you still want pedo Will to give his opinion?" Santana shook her head. "No that is pure bull S-H-I-T! It's belittling and as far as I'm concerned it's insulting." "Well I am nominated for a Tony and I still..." "Nominated! Key word. You didn't win anything." "Yet!" Rachel added.

Looking over Rachel saw Shelby hugging and talking to Mercedes. Her brows furrowed and pointed at the two. "Why the hell are they talking?" "In case you forgot we were in the TroubleTones and she just so happened to be our coach." Brittany reminded her old classmate. "Shoot! Why didn't I remember that." She stomped her foot looking around. "Well now that were all adults and professionals I suppose there will be no personal feeling involved whatsoever?" "I agree." "Shocker!" The whole auditorium shouted at Mr. Schue's input.

"Come on let's vote so we can go back to my in laws place. I'm hungry." He growled in the crook of Mercedes neck. She slapped at his arm knowing what he was hinting at. "Nasties." Brittany mumbled shaking her head.

"Coach you go first." "I most certainly will not be told what to do by a grown woman that still dresses like that." She said pointing at Rachel dressed in a white sweater, pink poncho, and a skirt.

"However I will go first only because I am numero uno." She complimented holding up her index finger and pointing at herself. "First off I will like to say Wheezy it wasn't enough Mariah hands at the end. I wanted to see a little ear holding, hear a little dolphin wailing," Rachel snickered catching Sue's attention. The older tall woman dressed in her signature tracksuit walked over to Rachel eyeing her down. "What are you laughing at? I heard that thing you called a performance and you were winded by the time you got across the stage. That's what you should be snickering at. Two kids and a few pounds on you Effie here could do circles around you." Sue let out a chuckle throwing her hand towards Mercedes. "In fact she did. My vote goes to Jones, even if you didn't add the jazzy hand movements.

Rachel's mouth dropped. She crossed her arms over her small chest and huffed. "I'll have you know the weight gain is for a role I am doing." "Sure it is." Santana commented rolling her eyes.

Rachel turned on her heels and looked at her old teacher. "Mr. Schue?" "Umm how about we let Ms. Corcoran go first." The smile Rachel was sporting turned into a dropped jaw. She didn't like how this was going. Her plans were backfiring on her and much like old times she didn't have another plan to fall back on.

"Well Rachel you were good," Rachel's face lit up. "But," it immediately dropped again. "But what!" "But Mercedes performance once again had a lot more feeling in it. She had a certain je ne sais quoi. She grabbed the attention from the audience, she made you feel all the energy and excitement she was feeling. Yes your performance was good but I just felt like you were just having fun. Almost like you were at a party or singing karaoke." "Oops." Was all Artie could say waving a hand. "You should feel proud of yourself though." "Mr. Schue!" Rachel interrupted her birth mother and looked over at her favorite teacher from high school.

"First I just want to say that the both of you did an exceptional job but," the whole room groaned throwing their heads back. "Not this again! Will you please just tell us who you picked so we can leave already? We flew all the way out here on one of our few weekends off just to hear you sing the same old song? Come the F-U-C-K on Schue." Sam spelled out fed up with his old high school teachers antics. Finn threw his hands up at the fact that Sam was getting upset all the while spelling out curse words.

Mercedes turned around to look up at Sam. "What?" "I love it when you get angry." A smile slid across his face before nuzzling her neck causing her to giggle out on stage. "Alright! As much as I love being God-mother to these two," Santana stated pointing at Jayden and a sleeping Mia. "We don't need another one." "But they're just so fun to make!" "Sam!" Mercedes turned around slapping his arm causing him to laugh out. "Sorry. Sorry!" He apologized. Cupping Mercedes cheeks he kissed her and shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Sam did you just tell me to come the Fuck on?" "Come the fu.." Santana quickly covered Jayden's mouth stopping him from the whooping he would probably receive for repeating that word. "Now you see why I spelled it out?" Sam asked his old teacher.

"Come. On!" Artie shouted from the audience. "I think I might just give birth in this school this is taking so long. I swear if that happens I will not be a happy camper so can we please hurry up and choose a winner already!" Quinn shouted squeezing her eyes shut. Puck rubbed his wife's back trying to calm her down. "Schuester man hurry up. Angry Quinn is never good Quinn. I'm almost out of snacks and if she doesn't eat," he shook his head. "It's clobberin' time."

"Alright fine. Rachel you sang that song really well almost like the one from show choir but I have to agree you did sound winded and I almost forgot you were up there." Rachel's jaw hit the floor and the auditorium filled with snickering. "When Mercedes sang I looked up from my phone and stopped what I was doing." He looked over and saw Rachel on the verge of tears. "But you sang it really well so I'm sorry Mercedes. I choose Rachel." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head with a chuckle. "Some things never change do they?" "Mercedes," "No Mr. Schue you've always shown favorites and I'm not surprised at your choice. I will say I'm shocked you even complimented me." She shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever though, it was fun and I will see you guys later." She stated waving to her old classmates who were currently pissed off and leaving. She looked back at Rachel with a large smile on her face and shook her head. "Maybe."

"Mercedes wait." Will walked over and grabbed Mercedes other hand that wasn't being held by Sam's. Pulling her arm back she thought would've been disrespectful but she had to remember she was a grown ass woman now and if she wanted a nice hand across his face wouldn't result in expulsion. "You sang it better yes but we all knew that. She knew that that's why she began to scream the last part of the song. Rachel knows she can't out sing you. I know she can't out sing you but she needs to hear she did."

"I might be a "Grammy award winner" Mr. Schue," she said with air quotes. "But just hearing a compliment from you aloud in front of everyone including the ass kissing Rachel Berry would be rewarding to say the least. You never did that and even if you did it was never as big of a praise you gave Rachel. Sue and Shelby voted for me and those are the only votes that have ever mattered and still matter to me. I want to wish you the best and tell Mrs. Philsberry and the twins I said hello. Now, goodbye Mr. Schue." Taking Sam's hand in hers again she walked down the stairs and grabbed her jacket.

She had everything she needed. Her two amazing kids, great friends, a great life, and a loving husband that supports her with everything she chooses to do. She couldn't ask for more than that. She had fun on that stage. Her weekend wasn't a total waste. She got to see her parents and some friends of hers that she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

_Three weeks later.._.

"San get the popcorn!" Mercedes shouted from her and Sam's living room couch. Mercedes snuggled up to Sam's side while Mia swayed in her automatic swing cradle. The four of them, Santana and Brittany, and Artie all sat in front of the large flat screen television watching The Tony's. Sure she couldn't stand Rachel or Jessie but she wasn't going to miss the chance to watch an award show with her family and closest friends.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Santana shouted running out of the kitchen with Jayden and a bowl of hot buttery popcorn while dressed in their red onesie pajamas. Like most days she had off Santana would spend at Mercedes pigging out, lounging around or playing with Mia and Jayden.

Her and Brittany may not have any kids of their own as of now but Santana loved getting to spend all of her free time with her god kids. She would always tease Mercedes and Sam about adopting Jayden for herself just to get full rights to his round plump dimpled cheeks.

She and Mercedes had been best friends for years and she felt honored and to say the least; speechless when she was asked to be god mother to both of Mercedes' and Sam's children. As well as doing her the honor of being Mercedes maid of honor at Sam and Mercedes' wedding. Of course Santana returned the favor. At her and Brittany's wedding an exact year later she wasn't having it any other way then to have her best friend standing by her side on her big day. When work and life got in the way days like this was what they looked forward to the most.

Grabbing Jayden and picking him up Santana placed him on her lap before squeezing him into a hug. "I put extra butter and salt on there. Oh and some hot sauce," Mercedes stopped reaching in the bowl and looked at her best friend. "Also I think I added some m&m's in there but I'm not too sure." "San that's nasty." "Don't knock it till you try it right Jay?" The little boy heavily nodded his head grabbing as much popcorn and chocolate as he could in his tiny hands. "Right!"

Sam chuckled shaking his head. "If he has a stomach ache you're giving him his m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e." "I'll be more than happy too. But he won't needit because he'll be just fine." She kissed the top of the little boy's curly head before leaning back and against Brittany's arm. "Oh look they're coming up!" Mercedes raised the volume and watched as they announced the nominees.

"_Jessie St. James and Rachel Berry St. James for "Under the moonlight."" The camera zoomed in on Rachel as she smiled harshly for the camera all the while blocking Jessie out of the frame_.

"Boo!" Santana shouted throwing popcorn at the tv once she saw the couple pop up. "Ouch!" She cried grabbing her arm after Sam had just hit her with the remote. "You need to clean that up. There are no maids here." "Relax I'll clean that and the creation I made in your kitchen up once this goes off." Mercedes snapped her head at her friend. If it was one thing she hated more than people entering her kitchen, it was people entering her kitchen and making a mess.

"_And the award goes to... Heather Headley and Lloyd Owens for 'The Bodyguard'!" The actress on stage revealed after opening the envelope causing the crowd to roar with excitement._

Mercedes covered her gaped mouth and stared at the screen in pure shock. Sam and Artie couldn't help but stare blankly at the flat screen. The room was silent other than the cackling sound coming from Santana with Jayden copying her antics.

It wasn't the fact that they didn't win that caused their reaction it was that Rachel had the nerve to stand up and walk towards the stage already in tears while waving at the other actors. The look on their old classmates face when Jessie pulled her back was beyond priceless. She was past astonished it was an indescribable look that was worth DVR'ing. Hearing their phone ring Mercedes leaned up and grabbed at it. "Hello?"

Quickly yanking the phone away from her ear all she heard was Tina's laughter and the sound of Finn and Mike screaming "Oh!" As if they were rewinding the moment every seven seconds. "Cedes girl did you see the look on her face?" "Yes! Tina that was so embarrassing. Even I turned red just watching her get pulled back down in her seat." Mercedes looked at her phone as it beeped in her ear. "That's Quinn I'll call you back." "Okay I'm going to call Blaine right now. Bye."

"Quinn?" "No it's Noah she was laughing so hard her water broke. We're heading to the hospital now. The baby was due some time this week but it looks like she'll give birth any minute now by the way she's laughing. I'll call and give you the details." "Okay tell Quinn I love her." "I will. Oh mama," he interrupted before she was getting ready to hang up. "Yeah?" "Here's Quinn herself."

"Mercy I literally heard her face crack!" Was all Mercedes heard from Quinn before her friend fell into another fit of laughter. Mercedes shook her head. Only would something like this happen to one of her friends just by watching an award show. "Quinn you need to stop laughing so hard or else that baby is going to shoot out in the passenger seat." "She'll be fine, hey Noah pull into that Taco Bell please I'm starving." Mercedes heard her sniffle trying to hold back her laughs once again while exercising her breathing with Puck. "Call me when you get to the hospital." "I will. Love ya. She got up to accept the award and everything!" Was all Mercedes heard before she hung up.

After informing her friends about Quinn's incident she went to get her kids ready for bed. Once she realized her company wasn't going anywhere she gave them extra sheets, towels, and toiletries for their stay.

"How much do you want to bet Rachel called Mr. Schue up trying to get him to change the results of the winner?" Mercedes inquired while getting under the covers with Sam. "Cedes?" "Yeah?" "Never ever mention the name of our old teacher and HER while in my throne." Turning around in his arms she raised a brow at him. "Your throne?" "Yes ma'am." He answered throwing a leg over her.

Moving his lips from hers he kissed at her neck before inching down to her collar bone getting her to moan. "Sam," "Hmm?" The vibration from his response caused her to let out yet another moan. Nudging her thighs opened he noticed she was resistant.

"No." "Seriously?" "The kids are in the other room." "Please?" He begged with a quivering pouty lip. She couldn't help but chuckle at her grown husband acting like a child. "Please? Please? Please?" With each please he eased her legs open. Finally giving in Sam threw a fist up before quickly kissing Mercedes.

Lining himself up to Mercedes she pulled him in to a kiss. Just as Sam was about to enter his happy place there was a knock at the door. "Ignore them. Just act like we're asleep and they'll go away." "Sam what if Jay had another nightmare?" "Cedes please I'm dying here!" "Our son could be traumatized by an imaginary monster for all we know and you want us to ignore it?" She let out a groan. "Fine, come on." Sam smiled before continuing his entry.

"Cedes? Sam? Are you guys awake? I know I know you said not to let him eat after bedtime but his big green eyes were screaming "_Just one cookie aunty Snix"_ and I couldn't say no. So one cookie turned into three cookies which led to," Sam yanked the door open and shoved the cherry kids pepto bismol at her chest. "I told you he was going to get a tummy ache and you gave him cookies on top of that. You know he's like a gremlin. Do not feed after a certain time." Sam emphasized. "I know but," her brows furrowed and a smile spread across her face. "Ewwww y'all were about to get it on weren't you?" "Yes but thanks to you not any more." "My bad. Well," Sam closed the door on her mid sentence and stomped all the way to his and Mercedes bed.

Angrily throwing the covers over himself he turned his lamp off. Mercedes tried not to laugh but she couldn't help the snort that escaped because of his childish behavior. "That's not funny Cedes. And just to let you know," he paused and turned over to face her. "I was going to do that thing you liked." Her face lit up. "You mean when you," He heavily shook his head. "Oh yeah! But don't worry about it. You know since the kids are sleeping and all." He reminded her with nothing but sarcasm in his voice before rolling over and purposely pulling all of the covers onto him. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at him. Turning her light off she curled up behind him and kissed his neck. "I love you." Even as he let out a groan he couldn't help the way his heart sped up as she confessed her love for him time again. Collecting her tiny hand in his he squeezed it. "I love you too."

**A/N Was it good? Pretty drawn out but I didn't know how to end it so I just kept writing until my fingers told me so. I feel as if Quinn and Puck would have a relationship with Beth as she got older. Santana to me seems like she would be that aunt/god mother that spoiled her God kids and nieces and nephews. Clearly I'm not a Finchel fan. I feel like had they not made Finn crazy he would drop Rachel and chill with Tina and Mike. Well I hope you guys liked it. If you did let me know! :)**


	8. Torn

**Okay** **so I so did not know how to write this I just knew I really wanted to do it!** **Taylor144 I hope I did justice to what you had in mind. I** **posted a gif set for this on my tumblr. I honestly don't even know why I did it lol. I do not own GLEE! YIPPY! With that that I hope you liked it if you did PLEASE review. It would mean A LOT! Thanks to my BETA you are awesome! ENJOY!**

"Alright class listen up!" Mr. Schue announced catching the attention of his glee club. "We have a new member joining us her name is Mercedes Jones and she's," he paused and let out a chuckle. Touching her shoulders he stepped away. "The floor is all yours."

The short girl ran her small palms down her skin tight jeans before pulling her long raven curls over her shoulder. Clearing her throat she made contact with the class before introducing herself. "Um, my name is Mercedes Jones, I am a senior, I just recently moved here from Atlanta, and I love to sing. Clearly."

Mr. Schue got up from his seat and started the encouraging claps. "Thank you Mercedes you can have a seat anywhere you'd like. "Now," "Um Mr. Schue!" Rachel; one of the annoying girls in the class interrupted waving her hands around to catch his attention.

"Yes Miss. Berry." Standing to her feet she flattened out her plaid mini skirt. "Can she even sing? Sectionals is coming up and adding a new member so late might ruin our chances of winning."

Mercedes brows furrowed. Turning to her left she saw a girl in all pink playing with her necklace. "Who is that?" "The most annoying bitch in McKinley High. I wanna say you'll get used to her but I don't like to lie." Extending a perfectly manicured hand she introduced herself. "I'm Sugar BTW."

"Sorry we're late!" "It was all Quinn's fault." "It most certainly was not!" The blonde defended walking in late with her brother Sam and best friend Santana. "Santana wanted to stop off to get something to eat so," Quinn stopped causing Santana and Sam to bump into her. Focusing their attention to where Quinn was looking Sam took off. "Dibs!" He shouted running over to take the available seat next to Mercedes.

Turning her attention to the crash next to her Mercedes looked at the blond quickly getting up from the floor. Placing the chair on its feet he sat in it. "Hello I'm Sam Evans and I don't think we've been properly introduced. You are?" She giggled and reached her hand out to him. "Hi. I'm Mercedes," Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed the back of her hand. "Nice meeting you Sam." "The pleasure is all mine. Ouch!" Sam held the back of his head that was just slapped by Quinn. Leaning down from her seat right behind them Quinn reached a hand out. "Hi! I'm Quinn. I see you've met my idiot twin brother. Don't worry we're nothing alike." Mercedes smiled at the blonde. "Nice meeting you Quinn."

"Move! Go! Get up!" Santana demanded pulling Sugar out of her seat next to Mercedes. "Please ignore the Wonder Twins. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm probably the only realest, baddest, and hottest bitch to step foot into McKinley. Stay with me and you could learn a trick or two."

"Alright enough with hounding the new girl. Now back to my original question, can she sing?" Rachel demanded. "She can, but because the rules state the club must choose- Mercedes, do you mind?" Shaking her head Mercedes stood up and placed her purple notebook in her chair.

Sam couldn't help but bite his fist as he watched her walk towards the center of the class. "Santana!" Quinn harshly whispered pulling her friends hand back from reaching out to grab at Mercedes ass. "Do you see all of that ass! I need it now!" Santana claimed squirming in her seat. Quinn shook her head. "This girl is not a piece of meat. Respect the ass and her."

"Um do I pick a song or do I have to get approval from mini Barbara here first?" Mercedes questioned tossing a hand up at the brunette. "Score!" One blonde in the back of the class shouted pointed to Mercedes. "Song of your choice." Mr. Schue informed her from his seat. Looking around the small room, Mercedes moved the stool from the middle of the room for more space.

She whispered her song choice to the piano player Brad. Earning a nod from him she nervously played with her hair waiting for her cue. Singing Beyonce's Ego Mercedes captured the attention of her new classmates. Especially the three in the front.

Whether she was patting her hands against her thigh or swiveling her hips in every direction she had all eyes on her. Watching one of the kids in dreads wild out in the back of the room she was starting to like this class.

With the exception of Rachel everyone was on their feet enjoying the show. As soon as she hit her high notes and did a little shimmy she took a bow.

Brushing her hair out of her face she was all smiles. Placing her hands behind her back she bounced on the ball of her flats. "Hell yeah!" Was all Sam could shout from his space on the bleachers. Mercedes covered her face and blushed. "Enough proof for you Yent?" Santana asked going up to hug Mercedes. "That was really good!" She complimented in her ear before pulling back.

"I call dibs on duet!" She announced pointing at Mercedes. The bell rang and everyone got ready to leave. "Practice tomorrow and we'll pick a set list." Mr. Schue shouted as the kids left the class. Mercedes collected her notebook and started walking to her locker.

With Sam being the first one hot on her heels she looked up at the tall green eyed blond. "Hey, so I know you're new and all I was just wondering if you needed any help finding anything?" She smiled opening her locker. "So far I'm fine but I really appreciate that offer Sam." She politely declined. Taking the appropriate books she needed she closed her locker and looked up at him. "Oh," scratching the back of his head he stretched his hand out. "Well just in case you have any questions how about I give you my number?" She giggled brushing her curls behind her ear. "Sure." After exchanging numbers they both headed out to the parking lot.

"Q!" Santana caught the attention of her friend. Pointing at Sam and Mercedes laughing near what they assumed was her car, Santana shook her head. "Not on my watch! Come on!" Pulling her towards the two they interrupted whatever conversation they were having. "Hey Mercedes." Santana greeted stepping in the space between the two and in front of Sam.

"So every Friday I pretty much sleep over their house after glee practice and order some food you know watch movies and all that good stuff. Wanna come over?" Santana asked moving Sam from behind her as he yanked her ponytail.

Mercedes chuckled at the two. "Are you sure? I don't wanna feel isolated. I mean those two are related and you two are dating." Santana quickly gagged waving a hand at her. "God no. Trouty mouth here?" "Aw his lips are cute." She admitted with a smile.

Sam smiled widely at Santana. "That's disgusting. Anyways I play for the same team. Quinn likes to sample, and this one here likes to stick his dick anywhere it's slick." Mercedes burst out laughing before covering her mouth.

Sam shook his head and shoved Santana. "She's lying. Don't listen to her." She gave them a shy smile before noticing the time. "I have to go but I'll see you guys tomorrow right?" "Absolutely. I really hope you take us up on that offer, our nights are pretty epic." Quinn informed Mercedes with a smile. "I'll think about it." With that she hopped in her range rover and pulled off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I like to stick my dick anywhere it's slick?" "What? You do." Santana teased with a toothy grin. Wrapping an arm around her neck they headed off to Quinn's car.

"So how was it?" Mercedes best friend Kurt asked as he sat next to their other best friend Tina through Skype. "It was fun. I had to audition in front of them before I joined the club. Oh! There is this chick in my class that is so freakishly annoying. Tina I could totally see you beating her ass if she looked at you the wrong way." She informed getting all three of them to laugh.

"Also there are these three kids in my class Santana, Quinn, and Sam and they're pretty cool. Except for the fact that they act like they've never met a new kid before." "Cool enough to replace us?" Mercedes shook her head. "Hell no! I could never replace my loves. I love you guys." Her two friends smiled at her confession.

"Alright so everybody partner up and," Sam and Santana immediately ran over to Mercedes. Because Sam moved a foot out in front of Santana he got to Mercedes first. "You son of a bitch." Getting up from the floor Santana brushed her leggings off before walking over to Quinn. "Remember this." She warned looking over at Sam.

After two hours of dancing, sweating, and getting her toes stepped on repeatedly by Sam they took a break. "Mercedes I am so sorry." "Sam it's fine. I just need to sit down." Hobbling off Sam scooped her up and walked her down the stairs and to the seats. "Sam put me down!" Lightly slapping at his arm he refused to let her walk so she gave up and went along for the ride.

After propping her foot up Sam got her a bag of ice and placed it on her foot. Sitting next to her Sam kept her company while everyone else sat in there corners or used this time for a bathroom break. "I really am sorry about this. I was trying not to step on," she silenced him with her small finger. "Sam it's fine. I'm fine. I just need to soak my feet and I'll be good to go." She informed him removing her finger from his plush lips.

Mercedes first week of school was coming to an end. She hated the move but because her dad got a better job offer there in Lima, Ohio she had to pack up everything she knew and loved in Atlanta and head up north to start all over again. The school wasn't that bad and to her surprise she was making friends pretty fast.

It was Friday and she was given permission to stay over at Quinn and Sam's house for the night. She had her stuff all packed in her range rover and she had to admit she was pretty excited to spend the night. The three were growing on her and she knew if her old friends back in Atlanta were to meet them too they would like them just like she did.

All she had to do was finish up with this glee club meeting and soon she could just relax, not focus on school work, and hang out with her new friends. "Okay so I have decided who I want to sing for sectionals. Finn, drums please." The tall football player in her class did as he was asked and rumbled the percussion. "Joe and Santana for our duet partners singing "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink and Nate Ruess," The class clapped at the first choice. Turning around she raised a hand to him. "We totally got this teen Jesus."

"The group number is going to be Without Love from Hairspray and for our solo ...Miss. Mercedes Jones singing Beyonce's "Love on Top." The whole class filled with clapping and hollering causing Mercedes to blush. "Stop clapping!" Rachel shouted over everyone. Heading towards the front of the class she looked at her teacher in disbelief. "Wha? I thought I was getting a solo? She's new and she gets a solo? This is bull sh," "Rachel!" Mr. Schue cut her off. "But Mr. Schue I need this to put on my list of accomplishments. You know I plan on auditioning for NYADA!" "Look you have all of next year to build your list up. Some people might need this more than you do." "Like her?" Rachel pointed directly at Mercedes who was currently whispering something in Sam's ear.

"Stop bitching! Mercedes and Santana could both use this for college. You're a junior wait until next year to get your precious "spotlight". Sit down and shut the hell up!" Quinn instructed to the brunette. Appalled, Rachel grabbed her books and stormed out of the classroom.

"Should someone go after her?" Mercedes asked once she saw a pair of penny loafers walk out of the room. Mr. Schue waved her off. "She does this at least once a week. You'll get used to it." Collecting his papers he dismissed the meeting.

Sam stood up and took Mercedes's books from her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest and walked with him towards her locker.

Santana pulled Quinn back and watched the two walk off together. "You don't understand he can't have her. I want that ass! I need that ass! Her breasts are calling my name. If I could just dive right between those two thick thi," "Okay! I get it." Quinn interrupted laughing at her friend. "Q I will not let trouty mouth take her." Quinn rested her hands on her friends shoulder and looked into her eyes. "San sweetie, she is not property. If you want her you have to woo her. Play with her hair a little bit, tease her, get her to the point where she wants to come to you. He's going about this all wrong and because of that he is going to fail. If you ask me she's team lick not stick." Santana nodded her head. Linking arms with Quinn they walked out to the cars.

Quinn and Santana watched on as Sam laved up on Mercedes neck while she straddled his lap. Angrily throwing a chicken bone on her plate Santana looked at Quinn. "What happened to team lick Quinn? She looks like she's all about the dick. Now I've recruited some girls to my side before but I don't think I can do this one. She seems into him." Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "I'm telling you she has a plan. She's doing this for a reason." Looking at Santana she smiled. "She knows he's a bit of a playboy. With all the girls surrounding him at lunch she knows he's not to be trusted. I love my brother but he's a bit of a pig if you ask me."

Standing to her feet she walked over to the two. "Okay so we're about to watch a movie. I'm going to change but I'll be back. San?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Already in a sour mood she pushed her seat back and let the legs scrape against the floor. "I'll come. These jeans are too tight to move around in." Standing to her feet Mercedes linked arms with Santana earning a shit eating grin from the Latino as they walked up the stairs.

Quinn waited until they were out of ear shot. Walking over to Sam she threw a finger in his face. "You think you're slick don't you?" Sam leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. Giving her a smug smile he crossed his legs out in front of him. "I have no clue as to what you mean." She let out a humorless chuckle and threw her head back. "Taking her books and being this southern gentleman I've never seen before," she threw her hands up and shook her head "You know damn well she's not into you."

Sam stood up and laughed. Resting his hand on her shoulder he looked at his twin. "One little glance of the magic dick and she'll be screaming my name." Shoving his hand off her shoulder she was disgusted. "Oh it is on!" She threatened jabbing her index finger into his abs. "I have an ass and I am not afraid to show it."

Sam's brows thinned out knowing exactly what she was hinting at. "No! You can't pull those shorts out and use those on her that's unfair."

"All's fair in love and lust little bro."

"By two minutes!" He shouted at her before running up the stairs behind her.

Mercedes sat in the family room looking around. "Where is Sam?"

"Who?"

"You know tall, dirty blond, sexy lips, and lives here?"

"Nope never heard of him."

"San!" Mercedes giggled getting up to join her by their wall of DVD's.

Mercedes was reading the back of a case when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled to herself before turning around. "Hey I was looking for you." "Is that right?" Sam inquired smiling down at her.

"Boy pull your pants up! Don't nobody wanna see that thing you call a happy trail and your ass is almost out." Quinn pointed out coming down the stairs. Doing exactly what she promised she came down in her shortest of shorts she usually wore when their parents weren't around and when she had company of her own over. "Don't you think you need to put some clothes on?" "I could say the same for you." She retaliated pointing at him wearing his pajama pants way too low on his hip.

Mercedes eyed Quinn before looking at Sam. She ran her small manicured fingernail down his abs leading to his happy trail getting him to shiver. "I happen to think it is very sexy." She purred looking directly at Quinn.

Quinn raised her perfectly arched brow at Mercedes before walking behind her causing her ass to brush up against Mercedes'.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Come here! I need help with the popcorn." He shut his eyes and groaned. "I'll be back." He kissed Mercedes on her forehead before heading in the kitchen to aid to Santana.

Quinn finally had time alone. One minute was all she needed to make her move. After that Mercedes would be the chaser. "See anything you like?" Quinn asked walking over to her. "I do." Mercedes answered looking at the wall but not paying attention to it.

Brushing her hair away from her neck Quinn pressed her body up against Mercedes. "There are so many things I could and would do to your body." she moaned into Mercedes ear while her hands moved down her body stopping at her ass. "Things that'll get you so wet," her hands moved to Mercedes thighs. Quinn smiled smugly against Mercedes neck watching her breath heavily and her breast raise in her shirt. "And having you scream so loudly you'll wake the neighbors," She slipped her tiny fingers in between Mercedes legs grazing her spot.

Teasingly circling her fingers over Mercedes already wet center she kissed her neck earning herself a moan. "You want to hear my name roll off of your tongue and out of your mouth don't you?" Mercedes couldn't help but bite at her bottom lip. "You can try and keep this little charade with my brother up all you want but we all know which twins name will be coming out of your mouth."Moving her fingers from between Mercedes legs she brought them to her mouth and licked at her fingers.

"You guys ready? The movie is about to start." Quinn informed making her way to the couch. Walking out of their kitchen Sam looked at a flush Mercedes. "Are you okay?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist.

Swallowing hard Mercedes ran her hand down her hips. Smiling up at him she shook her head. "Yeah." He smiled at her before the two took the space on the couch next to Santana.

Mercedes felt like she would explode! Everything Quinn did and said to her played in her mind. In class she could still feel her small fingers on her body. At lunch even as Sam was whispering sexual thoughts in her ear she couldn't help but want Quinn's lips on her again.

She figured she'd be able to pull herself together that next week before sectionals but she had to have Quinn. Mercedes had nothing against Sam: he was cute, funny, smart, and a pretty good kisser but he wasn't the twin she desired.

Now Mercedes had no problem with sharing she just had a problem with not getting her way. And as of now she wasn't getting what she wanted.

Mercedes didn't struggle with the song or remembering her moves she just kept getting distracted. With Santana, Quinn, and Sugar as her back up dancers she had to spend more time with Quinn. The same Quinn that put the moves on her was the same Quinn that pretended nothing happened that night. She wanted to play it off and some days she did but every time she looked at Sam she couldn't help but think of Quinn.

She and Sam weren't dating just taking on the role of friends with benefits minus the major benefits. She wanted to talk to Santana about it but she was just as bad; hitting on her whenever Sam wasn't around.

The night before sectionals she Skyped her friends Tina, Kurt, and her other friend Artie, "Guys I'm dying here. She does certain things to me on purpose. Like when she looks at me through her lashes or bites her lip," Mercedes sighed slouching in her seat. "Well just ignore it."

"Easy for you to say Tina. You just like guys and you're taken."

"She's right." Her friend Artie agreed jumping in. "You girls have this certain power to draw people in whether we want to be pulled in or not."

"Exactly," Mercedes agreed. "Now I've had people fight for me before but this one is different. I almost feel like I never really gave Santana a chance but I think that's because I don't think she'd be able to handle all of me," she teased and her friends playfully rolled their eyes at her. "Now I do think Sam could put it down and well too!" "Alright Cedes!" Artie blurted causing her to chuckle. "Sorry. But there is something about Quinn that makes me think she could have me pulling my own hair out it's so good." "Okay too much info!" Kurt and Tina exclaimed shaking their heads. "You guys are useless." She informed them laughing to herself. "Look cedes fight fire with fire. That's it." "Fire with fire?" She said to herself as the wheels turned in her head.

Mercedes hoped all of her hard work would pay off with all of the times Sam stepped on her feet, the late night rehearsals, and the time spent perfecting the moves. She would be getting the solo at her first sectionals at her new school so she couldn't screw it up. Her parents and brother would be in the audience cheering her on but she needed to focus.

Looking in the mirror she applied the final touches to her makeup. Pulling her curls over her bare shoulders Mercedes turned to Santana. "So, how do I look?" "Like if we didn't have to go on stage I would," "Santana!" Sugar shouted turning away from her mirror. "Mercedes ignore her dirty mind. You look beautiful, are you nervous?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Not really. I just hope I don't screw up on the solo." "You'll be fine." "Thanks." Mercedes hugged her short friend and turned around to the sound of Sam's voice. "Hey beautiful." "Hey handsome." Mercedes greeted Sam. She kissed him on his cheek trying her best to ignore Quinn who was currently eying her down.

Sam took an available seat and pulled Mercedes onto his lap. "Hey Mercedes." "Hey." Hardly paying Quinn any attention, Mercedes continued whispering in Sam's ear while running her hand up and down his thigh.

Santana looked at Quinn and gave her that 'I told you so' look. "See! She's clearly into him. Don't worry I'll just try and push for a threesome. I mean I've already seen trout naked like a billion times," she shrugged her shoulder. "No biggie. Well actually he is really big but you get what I'm talking about."

"Gross!"

"What? I'm just saying he's got a huge,"

"Santana!"

"Sorry."

"Alright everyone gather around over here." Mr. Schue called collecting them in the middle of the green room they were given. "Today is the day! We only have one chance to do this. Only one chance to get the moves right. Only one chance to hit the right notes." He emphasized and Mercedes couldn't help but feel nervous now.

"Santana and Joe are we good with the," "For the love of everything great yes! We got this. Teen Jesus and I have everything down to a 'T'. Calm your curly headed vest wearing self down." Mr. Schue looked at her with furrowed brows. He shook his head before finishing.

"Mercedes do you remember your moves?"

"Yes."

"You know if you choke out there, which I'm sure you will," Rachel made sure to add "Just know I'll be right behind the stage to fill in for you." Rachel informed her as if she was being a Good Samaritan. "Rachel no offense but I wouldn't have you take over; especially not to sing a Beyoncè song. I'd probably choose Sugar before you but that's beside the point." Rachel's jaw dropped at her teacher's confession.

"Damn Schue that was pretty harsh. Harsh but true." Santana admitted. He waved her off before giving them a final pep talk.

Standing in her black halter dress with a hot pink silk belt and matching headband Mercedes peaked out from behind the curtain. They were about to go on and she was starting to get nervous. She saw her parents and just as she was about to wave at them she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat and a shiver went up her spin knowing that soft yet dominating touch. Turning around Quinn was looking at her with a smile. "Hey I just wanted to wish you good luck. Don't get nervous. We'll be right behind you. Before you know it you'll be dancing with all of us. Sam and I sang "Time of My Life" last year and I thought I was going to puke when I saw everyone's faces. But I didn't." She quickly added causing Mercedes to smile her favorite smile.

Mercedes brows furrowed. Cocking her head to the side she looked at Quinn. "Isn't that a," "Yes don't remind me. It was awkward to say the least. I tried to forget the meaning of the song when I sang it." Tossing her head towards their class in the corner she took Mercedes hand in hers. "Come on."

Mercedes was on cloud nine the whole night. She loved performing in front of people and she's done it before but nothing compared to this. So many people were in that audience cheering them on. At her last school they mostly sang old songs that wouldn't go past the 70's. So getting the chance to sing recent songs she couldn't begin to explain her excitement. Sam hardly stepped on her feet and if he did she was too pumped to even notice. Her parents and brother were right there in the front encouraging her and she loved them for that. With them already getting used to her sleeping over at Quinn and Sam's house they knew where she would be afterwards.

"To Mercedes for killing that solo,"

"Don't forget my two back-ups and Sugar that couldn't be here tonight." Mercedes added raising a cup that was filled with soda.

"You brought in that sectionals trophy and hopefully another at regionals and nationals. You know before we graduate and you go on to winning your millions of Grammy's." Santana stated as a matter of fact.

"To Mercedes!" Quinn shouted bringing her cup up. "To Mercedes!" She couldn't help but blush. She'd only been at McKinley for three weeks and already she found people she considered great friends.

Watching a movie Mercedes picked her head up from Sam's lap to look around. "Where is Quinn?" "I think she's in her room." He looked over at Santana and snapped his fingers causing her to throw a pillow at him. "What?" "Tell Quinn to stop being rude and come down here."

Santana not wanting to leave her warm spot groaned. "I'll get her." Mercedes offered. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll get her. Relax." "See Sam that's what a good hearted person does." "You're lazy is what you are." Moving his head this time he dodged the pillow.

Tapping lightly on Quinn's door she heard a "come in" before entering. "Hey Cedes. I was just texting Sugar. What's up?" Rolling over to place her phone on the night table Mercedes bit her lip at the sight of Quinn's exposed cheeks in her shorts.

Mercedes took a seat on Quinn's bed and looked around. She'd been in Quinn's room before but never alone. The previous times she stayed over she slept in Sam's bed but she was tired of playing games. Tonight she wanted to be with Quinn. She wanted to feel her like she felt her three weeks ago. She wanted to taste her on her tongue. She didn't know exactly how she would make her move she just knew she needed to make one tonight.

"I know why you're in here." Mercedes accused after an awkward silence. Quinn turned around. "What?" "I said I know why you're in here." She repeated crawling over and straddling Quinn's waist. "You wanted me to come up here just so you could get us alone." Mercedes shrugged her shoulder. "Pretty clever if you ask me." Quinn smiled shyly after being called out.

"So does this mean you're done playing games?" Quinn asked collecting Mercedes hands in hers. Mercedes bit back a smile slowly nodding. "The games are over." "So no more using my brother to make me jealous?" Mercedes shook her head. Quinn circled her thumbs on the back of Mercedes hands staring at her. "So I can have you all to myself?" Mercedes giggled nodding her head. "All to yourself," She whispered staring straight into Quinn's hazel orbs. "So," "Quinn just kiss me already." Mercedes interrupted and Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

Letting her hand go she signaled her finger for Mercedes to lower her lips. Pressing her glossed lips to Quinn she let out a moan. The blonde reached up and collected Mercedes black curls in her hands and deepened their kiss. Sliding her hands under Quinn's shirt Mercedes squeezed at her exposed breast.

Swallowing every moan Quinn produced Mercedes rolled her hips into her. Pulling back to catch her breath Mercedes teasingly tugged on Quinn's lip before releasing.

"How fast can you get out of those leggings?" Quinn asked still trying to recover from their kiss. Mercedes smiled widely at her. Just as she was about to get up Quinn pulled her back down unable to get enough of her lips.

"**_Noooooo_**!" Was all they heard. Mercedes pulled back and saw Sam and Santana staring at them bewildered. "What? When? I don't understand. Not even last night didn't we just," Sam did the appropriate hand gestures looking at Mercedes. "You know?"

"I know," getting off of Quinn she walked over to him. "And I'm sorry it's just," she turned around and raised a hand at Quinn still on the bed waiting for her. "Look at her." She smiled with a raised shoulder. Reaching up on her tippy toes she kissed Sam tenderly.

"Sorry little bro. My girl has spoken." "Shut up Quinn! This is the second time you've done this to me." He shook his finger at her in a threatening matter. "Just wait. I'm going to get you back when you least expect it. Watch! Come on Santana." "Mmm." She shook her head already peeling off her shirt. "Come on." He yanked her out the room and slammed the door behind them.

Sam and Santana lay in his bed forced to listen to the squeak and creeks of the bed and headboard and the screams and moans of Mercedes shouting out Quinn's name from across the hall. "That's supposed to be my name she's crying out." He whined out for the hundredth time that hour. "Where the hell are you going?" Sam asked watching Santana head towards the door. "Shoot that's not my sister in there. I wants on that ass and I will get that ass. Now excuse me."

Watching her walk out the door he knew he was never going to get the chance to do all the things Mercedes whispered into his ear for the last three weeks. Losing another girl to his sister and best friend was like getting kicked in the balls...Twice.

Squirming around on his bed trying to get comfortable Sam squished his pillow around his ears to block out the sounds. "I need to start working on my ass more." He groaned to himself thinking that had to have been his problem.

**A/N Yes? No?** **You guys have NO idea how awkward I felt writing the Quinn/Mercedes flirting scenes. I rewrote it so many times until I stuck with this one. Anything smut/flirt related are WAY out of my league. I had NO clue how to end it. SHOCKER! I'm nervous because I've read some REALLY great Quinncedes fics and I don't feel like mine was good enough. I hope you guys enjoyed it if you did please don't hesitate to review it. Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Boss's Daughter

**Hello! Another Samcedes fic because they're freaking awesome! I feel like I started posting fics at the WORST time! NOBODY seems to care for****_ that show_**** anymore (and I understand I hate that show too), but Samcedes happened I know S4 Sam pretended he didn't know Mercedes and all that dumb crap, but Samcedes still happen. I don't want people to forget them just because the writers made it seem like that. I may not get as many reviews as others because I'm not the greatest writer but what sucks is people stopped caring about them and it sucks. Ugh I can rant all day but I won't. With that being said I do not own Glee because if I did the bitchassness that was spewed out in S4 with couples and OCC "friends" would not be written. Thanks to my prompt BETA nibbles131 you're amazing...enjoy! **

"Baby girl, company in five minutes." "I'm almost ready!" She shouted down from her room. Groaning at the fact that she was trapped having dinner with two of her dad's colleagues Mercedes lethargically put in her diamond studs, coated her lips, and walked down to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart stand up straight," Patrice, her mother instructed correcting Mercedes posture. "How do you expect to get and keep a man with a hunch back?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as her mother left the kitchen. Pulling at her much fitted black bandage dress she carried the  
dish out to the dinner table. Just as she took a seat the doorbell rang. "Mercedes get the door will you?" Groaning, she stood back up and followed orders.

"Hi Uncle Gains, Mr. Evans. Come on in." Pulling the door open wider she let her dad's company enter. Walking in behind Mr. Gains she felt arms wrap around her waist. Being pressed up against his hard body with his lips on her neck she giggled. "Hey you." Feeling the warmth of his breath against her ear she bit her lip. Mercedes turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "Mr. Evans is what you call me in the bedroom, I just feel old when you say it now." She looked over her shoulder and shook her head at him. "I swear you want us to get caught sometimes." "Never baby, never." He kissed her lips and sent her off with a smack of the ass.

Licking the gloss off of his lips Sam walked into the den to greet his boss and his wife. "Mrs. Jones you look beautiful this evening." Getting her to blush she waved him off and hugged him back. Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes at her mother and Sam. Taking a seat on her couch she began texting her best friend Santana.

_'Save me!' _  
_'Oh please, you and your boo will probably end up playing footsie at the dinner table. Oh! Speaking of dinner bring me a plate while you "stay" at my place tonight.' _

_'I will. Thanks again for covering up for me.' 'Any-time girl. See you and my food soon._'

Seeing how she was alone Sam came over to join Mercedes on the couch. "So are we still on for tonight?" He asked while sipping his beer. Giving him a nod she crossed her legs and turned towards him. "Yep, we might even get the weekend if I behave tonight." She teased running a hand further up his thigh. "Well I'm gonna need for you to be on your best behavior then." Just as he was about to pay her neck some attention her mom called them in for dinner.

Once again Mercedes had to sit at the table and hear about her fathers police stories. About how he was picked out of the whole Lima police department line up to do security for Luther Vandross in the 80's or how he stopped a bank robbery while off duty. With almost twenty three years under his belt you would think he'd have more stories to tell but instead he just told the same ones. Sam had to laugh at her dads jokes and stories like he thought they were funny but Mr. Gains actually enjoyed them.

Being the daughter of the head police officer meant zero privacy which means if she failed a test, which was rare, the entire city knew about it. If she was singing in her show choir the whole town of two hundred something people would show up. However being the head chief's daughter did have its perks. If she was late for class her teachers wouldn't dare write her up for it knowing who her father was and if she wanted to get out of something a bat of those long lashes and the last name Jones got her whatever she wanted.

She didn't completely hate these dinners. She'd always get a kick out of hearing Mr. Gains tell a joke. The same one for all eighteen years of her life told ten million different ways. If the punch line was wrong the opening was right. If the punch line was correct then everything else was usually out of place. Mr. Gains was in his mid forty like her parents. He was a round and balding man that reminded her of Carl from Family Matters. Knowing him her whole life he was pretty much an uncle to her. But Sam Evans was another story.

He was twenty-three and the sexiest man to step foot in Lima. Six foot one, dirty blond, green eyes, and a real panty wetter in his uniform. Her dad took him under his wing at the precinct almost four years ago to show him the ropes and if it wasn't for her dads annual company barbecue she never would've laid eyes on him.

Sure Sam was older than her but that didn't stop them from getting close and hanging out the first year of knowing each other, but after that they've been sneaking around behind her parents back having a relationship that only her, Sam, and her best friend Santana knew about. Which is why Santana agreed to cover for her while she spent the night at Sam's condo.

Hoping for a whole weekend, she needed to talk to her dad after dinner. Feeling something tap her heel she glanced under the table and tucked in her lips to hide her smile. Slipping off her black pumps she seductively ran her foot under Sam's jeans and up his leg. Smiling to herself she continued tuning out her mother brag about her garden to Mr. Gains.

"Patrice you really outdid yourself with this vegetable lasagna!" "Well thank you but this was all Mercedes doing." "Is that right?" Lost in her own world Mercedes' foot was too focused gingerly stroking Sam's erection through his jeans to hear anything around her. "Merce did you hear Gains?" Pulling her eyes away from the purple table-cloth she zoned in on, her head snapped over towards her dad. "Wha?" "He complimented your cooking. Say thank you." "Oh, thank you." She said hating when her parents told her to do something she was already planning to do. "It's just something my friend and I wanted to try a while back and it's been burned into my brain ever since." "Well it was fantastic." Giving her a kiss to the cheek her face scrunched up while forcing out a smile.

Looking up she saw Sam trying to hold in his laughter. Hearing a loud clap her dad got up and offered her uncle a beer and small talk on the couch. The small talk that usually lead to some sport that would eventually be watching as they fell asleep on the couch. "Mrs. Jones may I use your rest-room?" "Merce, sweetie take our guest to the rest-room upstairs. This one is being painted." She informed him with a smile while loading the dishwasher. "Yes ma'am." Directing her head towards the stairs Sam followed behind Mercedes.

Knowing exactly when they were out of sight Sam attached his lips to her neck causing her to giggle out again. Pulling him into her room she closed the door behind them. "How did you know the bathroom was being remodeled?" "Your father likes to talk a lot in the locker room." Backing her up against her door he pressed his hands above her head and looked down at her. "You are so fucking sexy right now."

Feeling like her legs would give just by the way he was looking at her he pressed his body against hers before lowering his lips to her plump set. He swallowed her moans as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Reaching one hand down he gripped at her ass causing her moans to escalate and pull him closer to her. Slipping her hand under his shirt she ran her perfectly manicured nails down his abs before gripping at his waist.

Pulling back first to catch her breath Sam moved down to her neck. "You should head down now or my mom will literally go through every door in this house to find you. Also I need to pack. And hopefully for the weekend." "Okay," Responding but not listening, Sam kept moving along her jaw line while palming her breast. Letting out a giggle she pushed him back and looked up at him. She reached her hand up and brushed the hair out of his face before giving him a kiss. Doing exactly what he did to her earlier she slapped his ass and sent him off before getting her clothes together.

"Daddy can I please stay at Tana's for the weekend?" She begged giving him her best pleading face: Big eyes, lash bat, and a slight pout of the lip. Sam couldn't help but think how big of a turn on it was watching her beg, pout, and pull out all the stops just to sneak off with him for the weekend. "I don't know you have," "I did all my homework already." She answered already knowing what he was getting at. Her dad couldn't say no, especially not to his baby girl. He finished his beer and gave her a nod. She let out a shrill and threw her arms around his neck to hug and kiss him. "But you have to be home by noon." She pulled back and let out a whine tossing in another pout. "Fine. Be back by curfew." "Thank you daddy!" She kissed his cheek again and grabbed her over night bag and keys.

"Hold on one second!" Mercedes mom interjected stopping her process. "I love Santana, she's a lovely girl, a bit snappy and loud and all but nonetheless a sweet girl. But I will not have you take your brand new range rover out to the projects!" "Mommy, it's not the projects," "Your mother is right. Here let Gain," Mercedes perched her lips and cocked her head. Tossing a hand up at her  
dads company he laughed and shook his head. "Al-right point taken. He's not going to wake up until god knows when. I'll take you myself." Just as he was getting up from his lazy boy Mercedes mom jumped in again. "Honey you haven't even taken your medicine yet. Sam do you mind?" "No ma'am."

Standing to his feet he said goodbye and thanked the Jones for dinner before taking Mercedes's bag and walking her to his car. "That was too easy!" Starting up his car he smiled at her and gently squeezed her thigh before pulling out of their driveway.

"Oh, I need to drop something off at Tana's place if that's okay." "Let me guess, food?" "That's Santana for you. It won't take me long I promise." She hopped out the car once they arrived outside of Santana's grandmothers house and headed to the door.

Sam was scanning songs on his iPod when she hopped in the car. "She said to tell Trouty what's up and to expect her to come and drop by Sunday to pick me up." He shook his head at the nickname and drove off.

***

"Shit!" Was all she could say. Gripping on his dirty blond locks Mercedes back arched off the bed and her head dropped back. She was so close to having an orgasm and Sam knew it. Even with her thighs clamped around his head her cries and moans could be heard loud and clear. Knowing exactly how her body worked, Sam entered two curved fingers into her tight wet core getting her legs to shake violently. "So close baby." She moaned. Humming against her clit Mercedes's head dropped back and she came coating his fingers and chin with her sweet nectar. Finally coming up for air he licked his lips. "You wanna taste?" He asked staring at her breast rise and fall in her lace lilac colored bra.

She gave him a nod pulling his wrist towards her lips to take his digits into her mouth. Mercedes moaned at the taste of herself and Sam's dick twitched at the feel of her slick wet tongue circling his two fingers. She released with a pop and seductively licked her lips at him. Cupping her neck Sam pulled her in close to capture her lips with his. Mercedes blindly reached around his night stand for a condom. She moaned feeling his hard on hitting all the right spots keeping her wet.

Sam moved his lips to her neck nipping at all her right spots just to hear her moan his name. Slipping the condom over his shaft he blindly guided himself into her. They both hissed at the feel of one another. Sam just couldn't get enough of her body. The way her body curved to his dick, the way she moaned his name. He loved the feeling of her nails gripping and clawing at his back.

She knew exactly what to do to get him closer and closer to coming. Whispering dirty thoughts that would eventually turn into reality into his ears never failed him.

"Sam," Mercedes moaned feeling him hit at all of her right spots. Sam could instantly make her wet just by looking at her with those green orbs of his. Whenever Sam licked at his lips he knew she wanted him so badly she couldn't help but pounce on him as soon as they were alone.

Slowing his pace Sam leaned down to taste her neck. Mercedes wanted more she needed more! She was so close and he knew it which was why he practically stopped all movement and just rolled his hips into her while palming her breast and sucking at her sweet spots. "Sam, please." She begged and he couldn't help but smile in the crook of her neck.

"You want me to go faster?" She heavily nodded. Mouthing please was all she could do because talking in the state she was in was not going to happen. "What my baby wants my baby gets." Doing exactly what she asked him to do Sam laid into her good.  
Finding her voice; Sam's room was filled with her cries as he drilled into her body repeatedly. Her legs spread for her pleasure and for Sam's view. He knew exactly where her legs needed to be for him to trigger her spot and for her to cum hard. "Mmmmm fuck me baby." Mercedes cried before cumming and reaching her second orgasm that night.

Sam was sure he was going to explode. He was so close and with her on the verge of squeezing him out he lost it and came soon after her. Letting her name spill out of his mouth he lay limp next to her body.

Mercedes lethargically ran her fingers through Sam's damp hair. Pulling out; Sam passionately kissed at her lips taking in her taste and whatever bit of cherry gloss that was left. He loved it. Every time they had sex or made passionate love Sam needed more of her. He needed to show her he wasn't just with her for the sex. That all of the sneaking around and lying they were doing was for a  
reason. Sam did really love her and he tried proving to her time and time again how much she meant to him.

Pulling back to catch his breath he looked into her heavy brown orbs. "I love you." She smiled at him. Quickly kissing at his lips she replied. "I love you too." Dropping a kiss to her forehead he headed to the bathroom to toss his used condom and wash up.

Hearing the shower running Mercedes tossed both legs off of his bed and walked into the bathroom. Pulling the shower door back she eyed Sam's body and the new scratch marks she knew would welt up on him in no more than two minutes. "I was wondering what took you so long. Come here." He commanded wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in with him.

Sam was cooking breakfast when he heard a knock at his door. "I'll get it." Mercedes offered. Hopping off of his counter she answered knowing exactly who it was. "I smell food! I hope you made enough bacon for me." Santana announced walking past Sam and straight towards the tray of bacon he had out. "Lopez can you not?" He shooed her hand away.

"Gross!" She exclaimed sitting up on his counter top. "I'm not one of your cop buddies, call me Santana. Damn Cedes," turning around to her best friend she directed her red finger nail at his back. Mercedes blushed walking over to Sam. "I guess it was really good last night then huh?" She assumed.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Here," handing Santana a plate he walked to his refrigerator before making his way over to where Mercedes stood and he cornered her. She couldn't help but smile and giggle like a school girl as he whispered in her ear and gripped at her ass through her leggings. Santana rolled her eyes eating her fourth strip of bacon. "Nope! I'm spending the rest of the day with you two so please stop."

Sam was in the locker room with the other officers getting dressed. Without thinking he pulled his shirt up and over his head. "Got lucky this weekend I see Evans?" One of the officers Noah Puckerman pointed out looking at his back. Looking over his shoulder a smile tugged at his lip at the memory playing vividly in his mind. Already able to taste her Sam licked at his lips.

"Just a one night stand?" Sam shook his head. "No, I'm not letting this one go. Especially not after this weekend." Mr. Jones walked in and couldn't help but see Sam's back. "A wild one I see Evans?" The older man joked. A smug smile couldn't help but play across Sam's face.

Now Sam wasn't going to spill to the guys at the precinct about his wild nights with Mercedes, he respected her too much to do that. He did however want to have a little fun with Mr. Jones but opted not too. "Most definitely sir. And it doesn't hurt that she has a body for days."

"Damn, does she have a sister?" Another officer, Finn Hudson asked. Sam chuckled tucking his shirt into his pants. "Nope. An only child." "Is she willing to share?" "I'm not willing to share. All mine." "Selfish man Evans." Finn claimed slapping his shoulder.

Mercedes hated Monday's. It meant five days of school which equalled bore-fest. She just wanted to graduate and go to college so she could have her own little apartment with Santana. With the both of them being accepted into Ohio State they would both try out to be cheerleaders. Just something to do while there.

With no practice after school she and Santana decided to walk home together. Spending the time sharing their dislike about the school and the people in it they heard a siren come up behind them. Santana rolled her eyes while Mercedes smiled widely knowing exactly who it was.

Walking with the police car beside them Santana hooked arms with Mercedes and eyed the officer. "What?"

"Look Lopez keep this attitude up and I'll never hook you up with my cousin." Santana stopped in her tracks and looked at Sam. "You mean Blondie?" He gave her a nod and stopped the car.

Getting out he closed the door and leaned back on his car. Crossing his arms over his chest Sam eyed Mercedes. "Afternoon Miss. Jones." Mercedes bit her lip at the gruff sexy way he always said her name. "Hi."

He wasn't being fair. He knew she wasn't able to do the things she wanted to do to him; especially not out in public. She couldn't help but watch his short sleeve strain his biceps. With the way his green orbs stared her down she wanted to tear his uniform off. It wouldn't be a first either.

Sam eyed her down licking his lips like she was his main course. If he played his cards right she could be.

Jerking his head for her to come closer she slowly walked over to him trying to figure out how he would make his move. One that wouldn't be too obvious in the public eye.

Her big brown eyes came into contact with his green ones causing her to blush from being watched. Sam removed a curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Are your parents home?" She gave him a nod. "Aren't you on duty?" She asked playing with the belt hooks on his pants.

"My shift is almost over." Looking over at Santana she was too busy texting. His brows furrowed noticing the two weren't at practice. "You didn't have to stay after?" She shook her head. "Coach wasn't feeling good."

Santana let out a groan. "Oh my god! This sexy voice exchange is going to have to stop. Even you two are turning me on. Let's hop in and end this." Jiggling the back door handle Sam chuckled. Unlocking and opening the door for Santana she got in.

Walking Mercedes over to her door Sam's hand played at the small of her back knowing exactly what that did to her. "Alright "_drop me off,_"" Santana mocked with air quotes knowing good and well they would go to her house for their little make out session before dropping Mercedes off. "Then take her home." She slapped at the back of Sam's head rest before leaning back. Holding a hand out Mercedes placed her hand in Sam's and linked fingers with him before he drove off.

Santana sat at her computer trying to tune out Sam and Mercedes moans. Hearing Sam whisper in Mercedes ear while slapping at Mercedes ass she groaned. "Move!" She commanded slapping Mercedes butt so she could sit down. Mercedes licked her lips and brushed her curls back moving off of Sam's lap.

Wedging herself in between the two she directed her finger at her screen. "What about this one?" Santana asked pointing at the red bikini. Mercedes gave her a nod. "That's cute," Santana raised a brow at her best friend. "Cute? No I want fucking mind-blowing! Something that'll get me lucky."

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well what about this one?" Pointing at a black and gold cut out one piece Santana perched her lips and cocked her head. "Okay," turning the laptop to Sam she hit his knee catching his attention and waking him up. "Wake your old ass up." "My baby isn't old!" Mercedes corrected playing with the hairs at the back of Sam's head.

"Whatever. Do you think your cousin will like this?" She asked. Sam rubbed at his eyes and looked at the picture. "She has one just like that. She wears it when ever she wants to break up with her girlfriends." "Okay then. That's a no,"

Scrolling down the page she noticed a yellow one piece retro halter bathing suit. "Cedes you should get this one."

"What is this for?" Sam asked.

"Um her dad, your boss is throwing another barbecue,"

"It's at the beach this year."  
"So we're looking at things to buy so we can wear them." Santana informed him poking at his cheek.  
Looking at the item Santana picked out for Mercedes Sam shook his head. "Now you know if you wear this it's not going to be on you for long right?" Mercedes smiled to herself. "Then maybe I should get it." "Then maybe you should stay over?" "Well maybe you two should stop?" Santana mocked. Sam shoved her shoulder getting Santana to chuckle.

To Mercedes and Santana's surprise the week was up before they knew it. With their cheer coach cancelling most of their practices they had plenty of time to hang out at the mall and finish up on homework and extra credit.

Mercedes couldn't wait to go to the beach. Spending the day with her toes in the sand, her hair blowing in the ocean breeze, and hopefully relaxing under the warm sun before another week of school started up again.

"But daddy please?" Mercedes begged following her dad into the kitchen. She wanted to go with Santana out to a school party that the football players were throwing but when he got word the party was being thrown by Artie Abrams he passed. "No baby girl. His parents are out of town."

She groaned putting the plates in the dish washer. "Well could I,"

"Mercedes," Her mother warned. "Your father said no the answer is no."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Wipe that pout off of your pretty face." Her dad threw his arms around Mercedes and hugged her. He looked down and kissed her forehead. "That friend of yours Santana can come over. I'll give you fifty dollars for Chinese food. That girl eats more than the three of us put together." She let out a sad chuckle. "Okay."

Santana had her legs propped up on a seat in front of her while eating her box of lo main. She didn't have a problem with staying over, pigging out, and watching TV with her best friend. Sure going out would be fun but hey free food and she didn't have to take an hour of her time to get all dolled up. "Cedes relax Artie will have another party. Besides we're going to be relaxing on the beach all day tomorrow. It's fine."

"I know I just didn't feel like staying home all day today." Santana gave her a nod indicating she understood her plight. "Are you going to what's his face house tomorrow?" Mercedes sat up and shook her head. "Yeah but I have to be back Sunday afternoon."

"Well hopefully for me Sam's cousin will be able to stay the weekend. You know me I can eat for days." She emphasized. "Eww." Mercedes sang before getting nudged by a laughing Santana.

Mercedes and Santana were standing in the water having fun while the officers and their families were off enjoying the sun and catching up. The younger kids were off in the playground part of the beach leaving Mercedes, Santana and a few other locals in the cool water. "Oh don't look now but Sam's cousin at ten o'clock."

Santana froze for a second. Quickly turning around she saw Sam and his tall toned blonde cousin approaching them. Running up to Mercedes, Santana started adjusting her hair. "How do I look? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" She asked nervously showing Mercedes her pearly whites.

Chuckling with a head shake Mercedes simply answered, "You look flawless."  
"Thanks." "Hey!" Mercedes greeted. All she had to do was look at Sam's face and not his body and she would be good. Looking at his plush lips pull into a smile would be hard but not as hard as looking at him shirtless with swim trunks hanging low enough to show off his V.

"Hi!" Santana nervously shouted. Turning around she mouthed 'Oh my god' to Mercedes and she couldn't help but chuckle at Santana.

"So Samuel I wouldn't mind taking them both but which one is mine?" Mercedes smiled brushing a few curls out of her face and behind her ear. "I'm Mercedes this girl right here," she stated pulling Santana's hidden face from her shoulder and towards the blonde. "Is Santana. She's all yours." "Sweet!" The tall blonde sang out breaking the nerves Santana had. "Britt don't do anything  
too inappropriate. There are kids out here save that for when you go back to her place." His cousin waived him off ignoring his plea.

Walking over to Mercedes Sam leaned down in her ear. "This is coming off as soon as we get to my place." Looking at her, her bottom lip was settled between her teeth. Because he was standing right in front of her she hooked her index finger in the front of his trunks teasing the happy trail he had. "This has to be off by the time I get there though." "Deal" he responded before grazing the small of her back earning himself a small moan from her.

They've been sneaking around for so long that they came up with ways to disguise their advances. Sam would act as if he was cupping a hand to whisper in her ear when he was actually appreciating her neck. Mercedes and Sam had made their friendship known by the officers and their family but never gave them the suspicion of them being anything more. Having Santana around always helped their affair.

They were called over when the food was done. Leaving their towels they headed over for a plate. "Santana!" Mercedes scolded as her friend jumped in front of the Puckerman's twin boys. Her friend shrugged her shoulder. "What?" "Wait over here or at least until the kids finish." Santana rolled her eyes and walked back to where Sam, Mercedes, and Brittany were standing.

"Evans I see your back cleared up." Sam chuckled as Mr. Jones slid a rib on his plate. "Yes sir but I have a feeling it won't stay that way for long." "Oh! I'm assuming you can't wait to get back home then?" Noah Puckerman called from his table before getting slapped in the back of his head by his wife Quinn.

"Breast or thigh?" Mr. Jones asked looking at Sam catching his attention. "Well I'm an ass man but I'll take a breast." He joked earning a few _boo's_ from his fellow colleagues. Mercedes poked Sam in his back catching his and her dads attention. "Stop being nasty."

"I'm sorry Miss. Jones. I forgot you were there." He kissed her forehead causing her to playfully slap at his arm even though he knew exactly what the forehead kiss did to her. Mr. Jones chuckled. Pointing his tongs at Sam he warned him. "That's right leave that talk for the locker room not around my innocent baby girl." "Thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek as he served her her food all while looking over at Sam from the corner of her eye.

Waiting for Santana and Brittany to get their plates they started walking back to where they had their towels out. The three were enjoying a conversation about a show on television when Sam came and sat next to Mercedes on her towel.

"Innocent is the last thing I'd call you." He whispered in her ear causing her body to shiver all over. Pulling herself together she looked up at him she smiled."I'm an ass man? Really Sam?" He shrugged with a chuckle. "Am I not?" She blushed and bit her lip before turning back around to Santana and Brittany.

Listening to Sam's cousin talk about her experience on trying out for the Dallas cowboys Cheer-leading team Mercedes rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked down and threw an arm around her pulling her a little closer to him. "Are you ready to go?"She gave him a nod followed by a yawn. "Britt are you staying at the hotel?"

"Um yeah," she answered as if it was obvious. "San is coming too. I'm totally getting it in!" She announced shaking her fist. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at Sam's strange cousin. She seemed like a perfect match for Santana. Her awkwardness mixed with the in your face attitude that was Santana.

"Oh! Mercedes why don't you "stay over." with us." She said in air quotes. Looking back and forth between Mercedes and Santana; Brittany was confused until it dawned on her. Or at least she thought it did. "I'm down for a "_threesome_" too." She replied with air quotes as well as a wink.

The two girls busted out laughing all the while Sam just shook his head at his ditzy cousin. "I could do that I just have to ask my dad." "It's not like she's a stranger. I do know her." Sam added looking at the three. "Then it's settled. I'll be back." Getting up Mercedes headed over to the tables where her parents and the rest of the officer left were.

"We don't have our stuff so Mercy and I will meet you guys up."

"Or she could drop you off at my hotel room?" Brittany suggested twirling Santana's long hair between her finger. "Have you ever been tied up before?" Brittany asked as if it was a normal thing to ask a person she just met. Santana's head whirled around. Eyes wide under her sunglasses. "I love you." Was all she could say and Brittany couldn't help but smile and go in for another kiss that she was getting so accustomed too.

"Cedes girl come on!" Standing to her feet Santana quickly gathered her and Mercedes's things. Walking down the hill of sand Mercedes shrugged and threw up confused hands."Why?" "Just hurry up! I'm about to get tied up and I'm so down for this freaky shit! **JUST HURRY UP**!" Mercedes was all kinds of confused. Sam shook his head.

"I'll tell you later... but for now I think she wants to head straight to the hotel and worry about her clothes later." Watching her friend running in place signaling the two to hurry up Mercedes shooed her off. "Go with them I'll drop your stuff off at the desk of the hotel." Turning to Sam she smiled up at him. "And I will see you at your house." His brows shot up and he couldn't help but smile and let out a low whistle at the lust in her voice.

Sam came out of his bathroom drying his hair hearing a knock at his door. "Yeah I'm coming. Hold on." Pulling the door open immediately he couldn't help but eye the short curvy body down and lick his lips.

Mercedes couldn't help but look down and blush feeling naked under his stare. But not as naked as she felt under her black trench coat she had on that stopped and flailed out around mid-thigh. "Can I come in?" "Please." He pulled her in by her waist and kissed her tenderly. Closing the door behind her Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her. It certainly wasn't helping that he could smell her perfume in the air nor could he help but notice the red six-inch stilettos she was wearing.

"After my hot shower I was thinking," walking backwards toward his bedroom she bit her lip at him. "This whole time we've been together you have yet to use your cuffs me." Looking down she tugged at the thick black rope holding her coat close shut. Slowly lifting the coat off of her shoulders she let it drop allowing it to fall to her feet.

Sam's eyes darkened and automatically the towel around his waist slowly but surely created a tent. He licked his lips. In front of him stood a goddess that was all his. Wearing her freshly curled hair over her shoulders her red bra pushed his girls up just calling his name. He couldn't wait to properly greet them individually. Finishing it off with red lace boy shorts that were just begging for him to pull them off. "So I have one question Mr. Evans," she asked her most alluring dick hardening voice. Holding her arms out in front of her she crossed one wrist over the other. "Have I been a good girl or a bad girl?"

**A/N Okay so could I get any worst at Smut? I'm sure I could. Could I have made this anymore cheesier? YES! I don't know why but DL relationships with a slight age difference (that aren't ruining a relationship and too old and creepy) are my weakness! I feel like where ever Samcedes is Brittanna isn't too far behind in my fics. I think that ****_horrific show that will not be named_**** could've explored a Brittcedes friendship and it would've been AWESOME! Anyways I hope you liked it if you did please review and spread the word. These reviews keep me posting! **


	10. The Bodyguard

**STOP! BEFORE YOU READ APPARENTLY SOME PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY SAID THIS IS A SAMCEDES TAG AND THIS STORY ISN'T. TRUE BUT IN THE DESCRIPTION IT READS NOT ALL ARE SAMCEDES FIC BUT 90% OF THEM ARE. THE REASON I CALLED IT RANDOM GOODIES IS BECAUSE THEY ARE A BUNCH OF RANDOM ONE SHOTS. SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED. THIS IS NOT SAMCEDES BUT A FINNCEDES FIC.**

**Hey guys. This has been a very tough week for many of us. Between the trial and Cory's sudden death. My heart goes out to both of their families and friends through this rough time. For the people that read my fics you know I'm a huge Finncedes fan and if you follow me on Tumblr you'd know how much I adore Cory. It's so sad we lost two people so early in life. I hope this fic will help some people get through this rough time and put a smile on your face. As I always, I start my fics with I'm not the greatest writer (and I'm not) I just really hope the people that do read my fics enjoy it and helps brighten their moods. As for "The Visit" I haven't forgot about it I've just noticed not too many people review it so the updates won't be as frequent as before. Again like I said before I think I started psting fics at the wrong time. Not many people read fics anymore (which is sort of understandable esp after the CATASTROPHE called S4.) With all of this being said I REALLY hope you guys enjoy it, THANK you to my BETA nibbles131, and I do NOT own glee.**

**Justice will be served Trayvon.**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith. You will truely be missed. **

"Thank you Atlanta! You guys have been an amazing crowd!" Waving out to the crowd the three girls blew a few kisses before jogging off the stage. Getting their towels and waters handed to them the three eighteen year old singers walked to their dressing room. "Oh my god! That crowd was insane!" The blonde announced plopping down on the provided couch. "Three encores and they still wanted more." The other singer Santana noted shaking her head.

Changing out of her stage clothes one of the other girls in the group; Mercedes grabbed a drink from their fridge. "They were definitely the livest crowd yet. I've never seen so many bras tossed up on stage until tonight." "I know," the other two Santana and Brittany sang before falling into a fit of giggles.

The three girls Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany formed an all girl group called the TroubleTones. They were different, unique, outspoken, and an inspiration to teen girls everywhere. They didn't look like normal girl groups, they didn't act like the cliché female singers; they were the outcast that made being different cool. Santana was a loud outspoken lesbian Latina and she loved every bit of her personality. Brittany wasn't the brightest but she was bubbly, caring, and a hell of a dancer. Last but not least Mercedes. She was the founder and lead but never took that role of hogging the spotlight. She was confident, colorful, curvy, and classy. She held her own but having her girls on her side made her ten times better.

They'd been friends since the third grade. Bonding over their yellow PowerRanger lunch boxes and their love of singing and dancing. They just did it for fun until their fifth grade talent show. They were the only girl group contestants to try out and make it past auditions. They weren't worried about their competition. Mercedes told them win or lose that the group wasn't over and that it was just the beginning for them. Santana being the outspoken one wasn't here for "it doesn't matter if you win or lose" speech she wanted that trophy and gift certificate to an Italian restaurant Breadsticks they were giving out as a grand prize.

One girl in the competition wasn't here for that either. She wanted to win she NEEDED to win! Rachel "goody two shoes" Berry. She always had to be number one. She had to have all eyes on her and if she didn't she would find a way for it to be.

They won the talent show and by the time they were freshmen in high school everything changed. An executive producer saw them in yet another talent show and knew with all of the fierce personalities, flawless moves and smooth vocals she had to sign them. Shelby Corcoran was always looking for the next best thing. She had always worked for people and after twelve years of working for the same jerk she decided to finally start her own company, CMC. The Corcoran Music Cooperation was slowly but surely taking off. After years of knowing what people wanted to see and hear she knew she couldn't pass up on the chance of signing a three girl singing group.

Immediately approaching the girls after their performance she laid everything out on the table for them. No lies. No scams. Nothing but them, their talent and signature stating Shelby would take the finest care of them. And to this day she didn't disappoint. With one Grammy, three MTV moon men, and five BET awards Shelby knew this was just the beginning and soon they would be a well known name and face to people all over.

"Knock knock," Shelby sounded peeking through the door. "Hey!" "So how'd we do?" Santana asked knowing she'd give them the straight truth. Giving them a gracious bow their manager clapped her hands. "Phenomenal." The three girls cheerfully celebrated only to get cut off by a "but," Santana groaned. "There's always a but." The tall brunette woman rested her delicate hands on her waist and quirked a brow at the Latina. "May I finish?" "My bad. The floor is yours." Santana responded resting her head on her blonde girlfriends lap.

"Thank you. Now I like your outfits but we need to take it up another notch. The whole look is great but as you get older the costumes need to age as well. No more graffiti t-shirts and jeans." She said shaking her head. "We need outfits that fit you guys individually." "Hell yes!" Santana shouted raising a praise hand. "So as soon as we get back to Ohio we need to meet up with Jonathan so he can pull your pieces together. You girls are eighteen." She pointed out. "The innocent girl look is in the past."

Noticing their faces she held her hands up to reiterate her statement. "Our fans look up to us we can't walk around in leotards and thigh highs and skimpy dresses." "Speak for yourself." Santana mumbled under her breath before Brittany slapped her shoulder. "I'm with Mercedes." Brittany piggybacked. "Everyday we get thousands of letters from girls saying they look up to us because of how we carry ourselves. If we change that we lose our original fan base and we don't want that. They've been there since the beginning."

Shelby eyed her three divas and she couldn't help the smile that played at the corner of her violet painted lips. "That's why I love you girls. You're not afraid to speak your mind and you know right from wrong, but you're not their parents. You can't live your life to make people happy. I'm not saying we go all out and have you guys snatching off each others clothing." The three girls chuckled. "We just need to show the people who you are through your look... Did you girls finish your homework? I know Brittany had a project and Santana and Mercedes had a test when you get back." "Did it!" Brittany shouted pointed to her paper mâché house. Mercedes and Santana shook their flash cards that were already on the desk from when they were studying before going out on stage.

"Alright class dismissed and I will see you guys tomorrow." Their history teacher Mr. Haze announced grading the last few tests left on his desk. Santana and Mercedes stood waiting for their test results. Feeling an arm loop through each of their arms they looked up at Brittany with a nervous smile. The salt and pepper haired man stood to his feet and handed the girls their paper. "Good job. Finals are a month and a half away and you'll be done with high school." The two girls let out a sigh of relief as Brittany cheered for them. "Look what I got." Brittany broke off and held her project up showing off her shiny A+. "Alright Britt!" "Time to call Ms. C and let her know." Santana told them before waving to their teacher and heading to their car.

Santana had been driving to the girls home that they purchased with their first million. They stayed over there some nights preparing them for when they finally moved out of their parents home. It wasn't too far from the school or their houses but it was far enough to feel like they were adults and living on their own. "What the hell?" Brittany sounded unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning up between the two front seats.

Lights were flashing and five police cars were surrounding their house. Quickly hopping out of the car they rushed up towards the first officer only to get pushed back. "I'm sorry this is," "Our house! What the hell happened?" Santana demanded trying to look over the officer holding her. "This is your house?" The stocky bald man asked causing all three of them to shake their heads. "Okay hold on. I'm going to send you in there with an officer. If it wasn't for your neighbor the short bubbly girl," "Sugar Motta?" Mercedes assumed causing the officer to nod. "Yeah this place would've been swiped clean!" Hearing sobs Mercedes turned around to her blonde TT sister and wrapped her into a hug. "We worked so hard for this only for it to get trashed." Comforting her friend Santana gave the officers their information before calling Shelby and Mercedes's parents.

"Ms. C said she's on her way and mom and pop Jones are right around the corner. Your mom said we can go in just don't touch anything until they get here." Mercedes continued rubbing Brittany's back soothing her friend. "You said we could go in?" The officer gave a nod before calling one of his guys over. "This is officer Chang he'll walk around with you guys." Directing them past the other officers he let them in their house. Just about everything was gone. Their talent show trophies gone. Moon men? Nowhere to be seen. "I'm going to check upstairs." Santana told Mercedes taking Brittany with her.

Looking at the broken glass all over their rug Mercedes shook her head. "I don't understand. We go to school, do our work, volunteer, give to charities, and stuff like this happens to us?" She said aloud looking at the torn picture of her, Brittany, and Santana at their fifth grade talent show. "People are jealous." Turning around to the deep voice the officer looked at her sincerely. "They want what other people have but don't want to work for it. So they take and take and don't care who they steal from." "I thought bad things happen to bad people? If that's the case why are we sitting in our empty and broken in house while the person who did this is chilling at home?" Looking up for an answer he just shrugged and offered her a comforting hand.

"Cedes!" Santana shouted running down the stairs. "I'm so sorry." Mercedes brows furrowed but quickly thinned out as her eyes swelled with tears. Her back against the wall she slid until she was bawling into her lap. In Santana's hands was Mercedes's jewellery box her grandmother gave her that used to include her favorite ruby necklace she'd wear only on special occasions before she passed. Mercedes cherished that necklace because that was all she had left of her grandmother other than faint memories and pictures. She kept it hidden in only a place she knew to find it. The two girls comforted their friend trying to tell her they would find the person and get it back.

"Mercy!" Patricia Jones called out stepping over glass and other broken items. With Ms. Corcoran and Dr. Jones behind her she immediately found the three girls comforting each other. When she saw the pink and purple ceramic ballet box her hands covered her mouth. It was the last thing her mother gave Mercedes before she passed and knowing how close the two women were Patricia's heart broke for Mercedes.

After six hours of talking to the officers the girls headed to Mercedes's and stayed the night, too scared to separate. Luckily their parents, teachers, and principal were very understanding and let the girls take some time to themselves.

Ms. Corcoran called an emergency meeting and instead of them going to her she went to them. "Now I know yesterday was very hard on you guys and I am doing every thing in my powers to try and get your things back. Especially Mercedes's necklace." She specified and the two girls couldn't help but pull their friend in closer. "I'm signing you girls up for self defence classes and you're getting a bodyguard." "Our house was broken into we weren't attacked." Santana made mention still frustrated from the event that just happened. "I know but things like this are personal threats. They start off breaking and entering and once they get what they want they'll come after you guys. Officer Chang is having someone look over Mr. Motta's surveillance cameras as we speak but until then I hired a bodyguard." "What? That's bull shit! Give us a taser and some pepper spray and we're good. We don't need a damn bodyguard!" Storming out of the room Brittany called for her before following her girlfriend out and down the stairs.

Mercedes played with the seams of her shirt before looking up at her manager. "What time are they suppose to be here?" Just as she asked the doorbell rang. "Right now." Too drained to put actual clothes on and do her hair Mercedes just headed down in her big shirt and shorts with her hair tied up. "Who is it?" Santana asked holding a pan in her hand while Brittany held tightly onto a spatula. "Girls unless this is a grilled cheese burglar put the pan and spat down please." Opening the door she welcomed the tall brunette in. Leading everyone into the living room the girls sat piled up waiting for Ms. Corcoran to introduce the mysterious man.

"Ladies this is Finn Hudson and he will be your bodyguard from here on out." "Bull! This guy looks like Frankenstein. You said until we find the bastard that took our things. Now he's permanent?" Santana threw her hand up before standing to her feet. The girls pulled her back down in the seat letting their manager speak. "He's here to keep you girls safe. If it happened once its likely to happen again; we need to take safety precautions." Looking up at the tall man Shelby stepped aside allowing him to introduce himself.

"Um my name is Finn Hudson. I'm twenty three, served our country for five and a half years, I may look like Frankenstein but I'm much faster and a lot more alive than he is Miss. Lopes." Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle and all Santana could do was roll her eyes.

"Where is he staying?" Mercedes asked looking at Finn eating in her parents kitchen. "Here." Mercedes head snapped up at her managers answer. "What? In my house?"

"What's the point of a bodyguard if he's not close by?"

"So I have to see him 24/7?"

"That's the point." Shelby responded with a smile. "I think you should meet your new houseguest." Kissing Mercedes cheek she waved bye before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Mercedes let out a groan before heading into the kitchen where her friends were already eating. Taking a seat next to Finn he looked up at her. Noticing her looking around like she was somewhat uncomfortable he swallowed his food and leaned in towards her. "I know you don't want me in your space all the time but I'm here to keep you guys safe. I take my job very seriously and as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you." He assured looking directly into her big brown orbs.

"And what about my friends?" She asked and a shrug was his response. "I'll keep an eye out on the blonde but the other chick has to watch out for herself. After five and a half years in the army you would think nothing scares me," he shook his head and pointed at Santana eating her lasagne Mrs. Jones set out before reluctantly leaving the girls at home and going to work. "She is an exception." Mercedes couldn't help but let out a laugh that caused the giant bodyguard to smile at her. Sitting up straight in his chair he looked back over at her causing her to blush. "What?" Shaking his head he finished off his soda and stood to his feet. "You're smile... It's beautiful." Tucking her head down to hide her plump crimson red cheeks she got up and joined her friends. "Smitten with the bodyguard already?" Mercedes smile faded and her brows furrowed. "What? No." "Sure." Santana concurred followed by an eye roll. "Shut up." Shoving her best friends arm they each shared a laugh and continued to enjoy their meal.

The next few days of school all eyes were on them and Finn. Each class he'd stand in the corner and once the bell rang he'd walk the girls to class. If they had to use the restroom he would clear the room out before allowing them in. When Brittany had a different class from Santana and Mercedes; Finn would stand in the hall to keep an eye and ear out for any sort of danger.

"Shel he's so damn annoying! He's every where!" Santana whispered to her manager as she wiggled out of her red dress she was trying on. After school Shelby scheduled an outfit fitting for the girls. Santana wasn't going to waste one second complaining to her manager about their new bodyguard. "He's doing his job. The other girls seem to like him." "You mean he seems to like Cedes?" She corrected throwing her hoodie on. "He's just warming up to you guys. I told him to lighten up. Your age difference isn't that big so you guys should get along smoothly with him. His family lives in L.A. he doesn't know anybody out here. Just... be nice?" Santana groaned.

When she pulled the dresser curtain open she saw Brittany spinning around on Finn's back. "What the hell?" Marching over to the two Santana slapped his arm. "Put my girlfriend down." "My bad." Letting the laughing blonde off of his back he fixed his button up and tie before standing up straight. "Britt can you zip me up please?" Mercedes called from behind her curtain.

"You look good Cedes! If I wasn't with Tana I'd totally have my way with you." Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's compliment. "Thanks Britt."

"You two do know I can hear you right?"

"Ignore her. Mercedes lets see!" Shelby exclaimed waiting for Mercedes to come out.

After Brittany dramatically threw the certain aside Mercedes stepped out. Smoothing her hands down her skin tight black jeans she adjusted her sequin black corset and played with her curls. "Yes? No?" She supplied knowing they'd give her nothing but the truth. "Damn cedes! Put those girls away." Santana instructed eyeing her best friend.

Hearing a deep "wow" come from behind them they turned around to see Finn scoping her figure. Mercedes cheeks turned red and looked away feeling bashful from his gaze. Santana rolled her eyes and waved him off. "This outfit is perfect for the photo shoot you guys have coming up this weekend after your self defence class." Shelby emphasized looking directly at Santana.

"Whatever we're getting something to eat... Or do we have to wait for him to come with us." "Be nice." Brittany whispered linking her arm through Santana's arm. "No I'll go with you. Come on." She grabbed her purse and walked over to the door. "Mercy lock up please." Directing a manicured nail at Finn she warned. "Keep your eyes on her." "Absolutely." He responded looking down at Mercedes before backing up at the manager.

Mercedes changed back into her regular clothes, grabbed her things, and locked up before heading out with Finn behind her. The elevator ride down was quiet but once they started walking towards the street vendors Finn took it upon himself to spark up a conversation. "So, are you excited about self defence class?" As they waited to cross the street she looked up at him with a raised brow earning a laugh from him. "I take that as a no?" Proceeding to walk across she adjusted the bag over her shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to it's just that I shouldn't have to." "Everyone should know how to defend their self." She shrugged passing up on the hot dog cart. "Yeah I know, it's just had all this bad stuff not went down I wouldn't even be in this situation. I shouldn't need a bodyguard and self defence."

"Then I wouldn't have met you." He confessed bumping against her getting a smile out of her. "You would've been fine, I'm not that special." His brows furrowed looking down at her as he paid for two waters and two slices of cheese pizza for them. "Are you kidding me? I've only known you guys for a week and I can see how incredibly special you are." He confessed as they took a seat on a bench. "Your voice is out of this world, your funny, your gorgeous, super smart. A lot smarter than I am." She shook her head. "Finn you are smart. You just have these blonde moments at times." She teased earning a chuckle from him.

"I'm serious though. I'm glad I met you." She looked up and smiled genuinely at him. "Thanks. Same here." From the corner of his eye he saw something moving too fast as it was coming towards them. Reaching a hand out in front of Mercedes he immediately caught the flying frisbee inches away from her face. Mercedes flinched and turned her head as Finn's hand reached out in front of her.

Looking up Finn was handing a weird guy with dreads and a cross necklace his toy back. "Sorry. I didn't think the wind would carry it all the way over here." He said to Finn before apologizing again to Mercedes. Getting a better look at the girl's face that could've come into contact with his frisbee his smiled and pointed. "You're Mercedes Jones. Lead vocalist of the TroubleTones right?" Wiping her face with her napkin she nodded. "I'm not lead I'm just a third of the group, but I'll take that as a compliment. So thank you..." "Joe!" "Thank you Joe." She reached a hand out to him only for him to lean down to hug her. Finn tried to stop the guy but Mercedes shook her head letting him know it was okay. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to hit you, I love you guys. I don't normally listen to music other than Christian but I like to make an exception." He reached in his bag looking for his phone and a marker or something causing Finn to get very protective and stand between them. "Do you mind taking a picture with me?" Joe asked. "Miss. Jones is trying to enjoy her," "It's okay. I don't mind."

Standing to her feet she slid around Finn and looked into Joe's camera and smiled taking a picture with her fan. "Also would you mind signing this?" She shook her head and signed the back case of his iPhone. He thanked her and apologized once again before heading over to his friends on the grass.

Mercedes sat back down and continued eating her food. Noticing Finn never sat back down she looked up at him. "You're not going to sit down?" Finn looked at her incredulously tossing his hands up. "You almost got hit in your face and that's how you handle it?" She shrugged sipping her water. "It was an accident." He shook his head and crumbled up his plate. Reaching his hand out he helped her up before walking through the small park.

"What do you do for fun?" Mercedes asked putting her hands in her pockets. "Workout." "So I see." She looked up at him and smiled. "I mean what do you like to do. Do you like to sing? Play an instrument? Do you dance, what?"  
"Ummm," he pondered for a second before answering. "A little bit, drums, and absolutely not. I'm the worst when it comes to dancing." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him avoiding the pain of a branch that would have hit her as she walked looking down. "Thanks." He gave her a nod and reluctantly removed his hand from her body he wanted to feel more of.

"Can I hear you?" "What sing?" She shook her head as they left the park and started walking to her house. He chuckled shaking his head. "My voice isn't the greatest. I can hold a note or two but it's nothing worth listening to." "Well can I hear you play the drums one day?" He thought about it and cocked his head. "I think I could arrange something. But only for you." He added and she couldn't help but smile. Walking up to the porch her parents still weren't home and she noticed Santana and Brittany text to her saying they were sleeping at Shelby's for the night.

"Stand behind me." Finn instructed. Unlocking her door with one hand while his other hand gripped the gun under the flap of his jacket on his hip. He did this every time they would enter her house or a building that he deemed "suspicious" or an easy targeted place a threatening person might be in.

Turning her lights on he looked around before letting her in. "Are there monsters in there?" She asked with pure sarcasm and he knew it. He watched as she removed her shoes and walked off up her stairs. Looking back at him she smiled. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Finn." He watched her hips sway in her skin tight jeans as she made her way up her stairwell.

He knew he was here to do a job but she was making it hard for him. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but vocally express it to her day after day. Her personality was so welcoming and he loved it; he even got used to her sarcasm she'd spew out every now and then. How was he supposed to ignore her walking around in a towel with her wet body everyday. He was living with her for Christ sake! Finn tried to keep in mind that she was younger than he was, but her body, mind, and attitude weren't of an eighteen year old, at least not to him.

It also wasn't helping that she'd tease him by walking around in her skin tight leggings or V-neck with her chest pushing up to the top while her body brushes against his as she reached for something in the refrigerator. The way she curled up next to him whenever they watched a movie or her extended time hugs anytime she'd see him. Her lips, hips, breast and thighs were all calling his name, but until she gave him permission to make a move he would respect her, do his job of protecting her and be there for her whenever she needed him to be.

"The reason you are in here is because you want to know how to protect yourself." The instructor assumed nodding his head at the girls as if he knew their answers already. "Um I know how to protect myself. We're in this stupid class because we were robbed while at school." Both Mercedes and Brittany popped Santana's arm causing her to wince at the pain. "Please continue." Ms. Corcoran instructed with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you. Now, normally we would do our stretches but if this was an actual attack would you have time for stretching if this robber tried to grab your things or if a pervert tried to harass you?" Santana's brows furrowed as the creepy pale skinned guy with an orange afro stood before them telling them about the safety of walking the streets alone.

She was not trying to hear this. They were not attacked. Nobody tried to sexually harass them and no one held them up at gun point. She thought this whole safety precaution thing Shelby signed them up for was total bull crap and over the top. Looking around the studio the class was being held at she observed with an unsatisfied eye at the stupid pictures he took of himself doing something with weird pants. She tried to hold in a chuckle as he reminded her of Rex-kwon-do from Napoleon Dynamite.

"I will pop the back of your head if you keep this up. Stop!" Mercedes warned snapping her friend out of her daze. She didn't want to pay attention, she wanted to eat. As the instructor did his job she couldn't help but think about the crispy thin crust with extra cheese, extra sauce, and extra extra pepperoni pizza she had the day before.

"Is she okay?" The instructor Ben Israel asked as he watched the thin Latina drooling with a strange smile on her face. "She's thinking about food." All four responded before Brittany snapped her fingers in front of Santana's face.

After a few hours they were given a break and while Santana ordered food to be delivered Finn and Mercedes began playing around with each other. Standing in front of him at five-three with her fist up in front of her face she did her best Muhammad Ali foot work. He laughed at her trying to throw punches at his stomach but failing miserably. Stopping every light blow that was given to him she decided to charge at him.

Hearing a loud yell, that turned into a laugh, the others looked around only to see Mercedes dangling over Finn's shoulder as he spun her around. "Finn! Stop!" She cried in a laugh. "I'll stop if you give me a kiss." "Finn," "Mercedes." He whined in the same tone as she did getting her to giggle.

She brushed her hair out of her face only for it to fall back due to being upside down. Her "fine" was followed by a groan. Smiling to himself he let her down to adjust her clothing. She looked up at him and raised a brow before her lips pulled into a devious smile.

Curving her finger for him to lean down and come closer, he did as instructed. Preparing for the kiss of his life he assumed he closed his eyes only to receive a feel of her plump lips press to his cheek. He stood up straight and looked at her. "What was that?" She smiled with a shrug "You never said on the lips Hudson." Walking off she couldn't help that warm feeling inside of her knowing he was looking at her as she joined her friends that already had food waiting for her. "So your Whitney Houston and he's supposed to be Kevin Coster? Yeah, okay." Santana teased earning a snort from Brittany and a chuckle from Shelby. Mercedes pouted at the comparison her friend teased her with. She picked at her food before joining in with a smile. "I really hate you."

"Perfect! Now Mercedes come to the front. Make-up!" The short, slick haired photographer shouted out behind himself calling for the make up artist. Like scheduled the girls headed to the photo shoot they had set up after self defence. Shelby wanted to work on their new image and put out a single for their new album "Here comes trouble." They were due for a new album; the last one was released almost a year ago and Shelby wanted to show people these girls were no longer little girls singing about crushes and puppies, but their first time and how they were not to be messed with.

She watched them mature into successful artists and she would have loved to take credit for everything but those girls were the one calling the shots she was just a name and a face backing them up.

"Okay Santana and Brittany let me just get Mercedes on this one and then I'll call you guys up individually for your own personal shots." Santana sighed a breath of relief as she snatched her heels off and made a bee line right to the bathroom.

Brittany made her way over to Finn sitting on a provided couch as he watched Mercedes come alive in front of the camera. Plopping down next to him she looked at him before up at her best friend. "I've been told I'm not that bright," she started causing Finn to shake his head almost like he wanted to make her feel better. She nodded twirling her blonde curl around her finger. "I know. But I can tell you really like Cedes." He tried to disagree but she cut him off with a chuckle. "And they call me dumb. Cedes is an amazing person and really sexy if you ask me. So I don't blame you. I think she likes you as well. She normally plays hard to get with guys but it doesn't seem that way with you." It was Finn's turn to chuckle. "Are you kidding me?" He countered looking at the blonde. "Whenever her parents aren't home she prances around in her shorts and off the shoulder tops. She curls up next to me to watch a movie knowing how big her couch is. Whenever she finishes her showers she walks around in nothing but her towel. I'm dying here!" Brittany laughed at him. "You sound like you're bothered by it." "I am." He answered truthfully causing her brows to furrow in confusion. "I work for her; I'm here to protect her not fall for her. I can't." "You can if she wants you to."

"Brittany your next!" Blaine the photographer shouted as Mercedes made her way towards them. The two members shared thumbs up before exchanging places. While Brittany took her photos Mercedes sat next to Finn. Resting her head on his shoulder she yawned. "Tired?" She gave him a nod before kicking her heels off and resting her legs on the couch. "When we get home do you want to watch a movie?" She asked as her lids drooped close showcasing how sleepy she was. He chuckled silently accompanied with a nod. "Sure."

Finn and Mercedes had become closer. But not the kind of close he wanted, yet he was still satisfied. Days went by and they were still on the look out for the robber but after long nights of video surveillance watch Officer Chang found a small glimpse of the culprit. He was thrown off guard seeing one body moving in and out with certain items from the house but skipping forward ten minutes later he saw two bodies in all black move in for the larger items. He assumed from the taller more built figures it had to have been two males doing the heavy lifting while the smaller items were being trashed and or transferred by the more petite body disguised in all black.

Now that they were aware of what they were working with they informed Finn and Ms. Corcoran about the thefts.

"So it's a personal attack?" Mercedes assumed rather than asked as she laid in Finn's arm one night after school. "Yeah," he answered as his hands ran soothingly over her hip. "But I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She gave him a nod that was followed by a worried gulp. "I know." And she did. She felt too comfortable around him, it was scary. Never had she teased or led a guy on as much as she did with him. He was sweet, caring, tall, handsome, and a really great listener. She'd normally get a guy that had two out of five qualities and make do with it but not him. He wasn't like anyone else that she knew of. The guys at her school or at concerts were always trying to hit on her using tacky pick up lines that made her want to throw up.

She didn't want her friendship with Finn to get ruined because of her feelings towards him but she couldn't help it. He was always with her. Seeing him walk out of the bathroom everyday with nothing but a towel around his waist always had her squeezing her legs shut or squirming in her seat. The way he'd smile at her whenever she had a second to turn away from all the autographs she was signing and pictures she was taking with fans. He made her happy and if she wanted to make a move she wasn't going to hesitate with it either.

Mercedes, being an only child, usually got everything she wanted. And with Finn it was no exception. Looking up at him she gazed into his brown eyes staring at her as if they'd been there the whole time. Her eyes were trained on his lips and eyes only: eyes that were scanning her as if he was trying to hold that very moment he had with her forever and lips that she'd dreamt about ever since he moved in with her family.

He watched as she removed the covers from on top of them and lift a leg over his torso to straddle him. He knew this wasn't right because he was supposed to be on duty, but the rights and wrongs went out of the window as soon as he saw her lips inching closer. Resting a hand on the back of her neck he closed the space and their two moans escaped and collided as both of their lips met.

Not wasting any time he swiped his tongue across her glossy lips and as she instantly gave him access he couldn't stop himself. His hands moved from her curls and to her waist before giving her legging clad ass a squeeze producing a sultry moan from her.

Mercedes fingers moved from his broad shoulders to under his shirt. Rocking her hips into him she wanted more of him, she needed more of him. The way his hands were caressing her body was causing her temperature to rise and the way his tongue gently yet forcefully dominated her own she was about to explode! "Finn," she moaned and his grip on her waist grew pleasurably tighter.

"Mercedes! We're home!" Quickly lifting her from on top of him he jumped up and angrily ran his fingers through his short brown hair before he adjusted his sweats. "Finn where,"

"Mercedes I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You didn't I did." Confused, she watched as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket. "Where are you going? This is your room." Stopping to look at her he shook his head. "I'm supposed to be on duty and I slipped. I didn't even hear your parents come in. I'm sorry. I'm sleeping on the couch." Breathing deeply out of his nose he greeted her parents before opening the door and pacing the front lawn.

Hearing a knock at her door Mercedes brushed the curls from her face and looked up. "Hey sweetie. What's going on with Finn?" Feeling guilty for being his distraction she just shrugged. "I don't know." Her mother read her expressions like a book and knew exactly what it was. She noticed a little something between her daughter and her bodyguard but didn't think much of it; until now of course. She left it alone and kissed Mercedes on the forehead. "Whatever it is I'm sure it'll fix itself down the line. Goodnight." "Goodnight mommy." She rolled over on her bed and curled up to her teddy bear and closed her eyes.

"I slipped and I screwed up Kurt! I wasn't doing my job and we could have gotten caught!" He shouted to his step brother over the phone. "I'm going to quit." He conjured up thinking it was the right thing to do at that time. "You most certainly will not!" Kurt shouted as he lay in bed flipping through the channels before turning the television off. "So you slipped up. Did you get caught?"

"No but,"

"Than what is the problem?"

"I was hired to do a job. When I was told I was hired to protect a famous girl group I though "oh great divas." But they're weren't like that. Sure you already know about Santana's hatred towards me but the blonde one doesn't mind me. Kurt when I first saw Mercedes I knew I was going to be in trouble. Her eyes captivated me, her lips called for me, and her body mesmerized me. I told myself not to get too involved but that went right out of the window they second we started talking."

Kurt listened to his step brother of fifteen years and never heard him speak so passionately about any girl ever. When he found out who Finn was working for this time he was shocked. He knew who they were and he thought they were really talented. He knew what Mercedes looked like and he had to admit if he wasn't gay he'd have to fly from LA and make a move on her himself before Finn did.

He sighed breaking the silence that had been on the other side of the call. "Finn you like her; a lot. And from what you've told me it seems like the feelings are mutual so stop beating yourself up. She had feelings for you and she acted on them. You've come a long way from your jerkiest ways in high school and I'm proud of you for that. You can't keep running away from things any time you have a problem. She's not going to hurt you like Q-" "Can we not say her name please!" He begged. Kurt swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat before nodding even if Finn couldn't see. "Yeah. Sorry."

Looking at his clock Kurt didn't want to end the conversation but if he wanted to get his beauty sleep in before going to work at seven am he needed his shut eye. Finn looked at his watch and realized how selfish he was being for keeping his step brother up knowing his work schedule. "Sorry about keeping you up. I'll talk to you later." "Call me if you need to talk." Nodding he answered with "Thanks I will" before hanging up.

By the time he got in all the lights were off except for the lamp by the couch. The light he assumed Mercedes left on for him knowing where he was sleeping. He tried to get comfortable on the couch before shutting the light off and closing his eyes.

The weekend was long and awkward to say the least. Finn hardly spoke to Mercedes and if he did he was always professional about it. A sporadic hello Miss. Jones or goodnight and good afternoon shared but what they had before that night's incident was no longer. She blamed herself but Brittany told her to remember he was just doing a job and not to beat herself up over it.

Monday came and surprisingly she couldn't wait to go to school and see other faces and keep her mind off of Finn; even if he was standing in the corner of just about every classroom she was in.

The bell rang and the three girls headed to their lockers with Finn right behind them. Passing by students they finally made it to their destination and one by one as they opened their red metal doors a folded piece of paper fell out. They each looked at each other before reaching down to pick it up and read it. Finn was too busy scanning the sea of students in front of him to notice the girls reading the letters.

"Seriously!" Santana shouted slamming her locker shut and sliding against her locker to sit on the floor. Finn turned around at the scene and eyed the girls. "What happened?" He asked and Brittany handed him the folded up piece of paper before consoling her girlfriend.

"Your house was first but I won't stop until I'm satisfied. Santana I have your abuela's ring you love Soooo much! Brittany's next!"

Finn collected the notes and immediately got on the phone calling Officer Chang and Shelby. Directing the girls to his provided SUV they immediately headed to Brittany's house after Mercedes assumed the person that wrote the note was going after her cat.

Running straight for her front door she didn't even need to turn the knob seeing it was already opened. Finn headed in behind her after locking Santana and Mercedes in the car. The two girls watched and waited in the car for Brittany to come out. They were expecting to see Brittany with Lord Tubbington in her hands but instead they saw her crying holding nothing but his collar while Finn held up another note he assumed was put together by the same person that stuck the note in their locker.

"I'm calling the concert off." "What!" The girls shouted at Shelby's announcement. It seemed like they were in the same situation again as three weeks ago when their house was broken into. They were tired of being afraid of what the culprit would do next. "Girls I will not have you performing on a stage where you three are on a platform for everyone to see. You're a wide open target on that stage alone." "She's right." Finn said adding his two cents.

He looked at Mercedes looking at him and swallowed his feelings down before finishing. "You guys have to stay put until we find the people doing this. I'm here keeping Miss. Jones safe while you two are at your house. I need you two to stay here for now." He addressed. "I sent Officer Chang and another officer Schuester to guard the house while I'm here. I need you two to pack a bag as quickly as possible okay."

"I'll stay with Mercedes." Shelby offered causing Mercedes to look at Finn with furrowed brows. "I'm not leaving them. I want to go too." Shelby wanted to argue with her but understood the need of wanting to be with girls she called her sisters. Nodding her head Finn held the door open for them to head out.

Mercedes sat in the passenger seat next to Finn as he sent Santana with Brittany in her house with an officer on duty for the time being. If she had to admit that was the longest three minutes of her life. Tired of the silence she spoke out. "I'm sorry!" They both announced before making eye contact. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "I was the one that came on to you knowing you were there for business."

He shook his head. Looking to see if the girls were almost out he turned to Mercedes to explain. "I'm supposed to be the professional one here. I wasn't any better making certain advances towards you. I'm here to protect you and instead I'm falling for you and making out with you."

"We made out once and it was amazing!" She confessed. "You are protecting me but we also like each other. What is so wrong with having your cake and eating it too for once? Finn I really like you and I'm sorry I threw you off from your job and distracted you." "You didn't I should've been able to multi task that night." She smiled at him before looking into her lap. Brushing a curl behind her ear she looked back up at him staring at her. "So does this mean we can try things out?" He shrugged his shoulder and removed his seat belt. She smiled brightly and leaned in closer as his hands ran through her hair. "It can mean a lot of things if you want it too." Moving in for the kiss they were stopped by the door being flung opened causing them to groan and look at the two in the back.

"Were we interrupting something?" Santana asked putting her seatbelt on. Brittany looked at Mercedes and smiled. "Sorry." Mercedes shook her head and adjusted herself in the seat. "It's fine." "Oh!" Santana squeezed up in the front looking at Finn. "We're hungry. Britt had some clothes stashed up at my place so we're good."

"I'm a bodyguard not a chauffeur Miss. Lopez." She chuckled sarcastically sitting back in her seat. "Sure. Pies and fries is a block away. Step on it!" He groaned and started the engine. Looking at Mercedes she was giggling in her seat. He shook his head and pulled out of the driveway reminding himself to get her back for laughing at him. He waved off the officer and left to head to the pizza joint.

"Just try it." She begged with chopsticks in her hand and a piece of shrimp tempura roll at the end just waiting to enter his mouth. "Mercedes it looks weird." She sat up on his lap and pouted. He looked at her with a seriously look causing her pout to grow stronger breaking him down. "Fine." She squealed out placing the cold meal in his mouth. Waiting for a reaction she studied his face. From disgusted to confused and finally a small smile. "It's not that bad." "See!"

They had just gotten back and instead of her getting the family sized meal Santana got she went for sushi instead. When she heard Finn never had it before she needed to be the first one to break his sushi virginity. They were still on the look out for the person and Finn wasn't going to get distracted this time. It wasn't going to be easy especially if Mercedes was around and his cold showers weren't doing the trick every morning, but he would try.

Finn moved the chopsticks from her hand and the tray from where it was sitting on his stomach. Collecting her small hands in his larger ones he gazed into her big doe eyes before whispering a "come here" to her. She shyly brought her lips to his only to be interrupted again. "Sorry! Sorry I am so sorry! I've got great news!" Mercedes sat back up and looked at the happy blonde and the once happy brunette before witnessing her friend straddling the green giant.

Jingling her cats collar Brittany looked at Santana to explain. "Okay so you know how the jackass who stole all of our stuff stole Britt's cat as well?" She asked. Finn and Mercedes gave her a nod trying to figure out where this was going. "Cedes remember what we did on Lord T's second birthday?" Brittany quizzed causing Mercedes to think back. "Yeah we took him to the vet with your mom and got a... OH MY GOD!" She hopped up and joined her friends. Confused Finn looked at the three girls shouting and jumping up and down.

Sitting up on his elbows he asked "Am I missing something?" Santana groaned and rolled her eyes before walking on the other side of the bed where he was sitting. "It means, Frankenstein, that we can track Lord T's chip and find the jerks that took our things." He got up and grabbed his phone. "That's good! I'll get the Officers on the phone and see what we can do." Sliding his gun, wallet and phone in his pocket the girls all looked at him except for Brittany whom was shielding her eyes. "What?" He asked confused. Santana's eyes were wide while Mercedes plump bottom lip was settled between her teeth eyeing him down.

"Damn I didn't know you were working with all of that Solomon Grundy!" Finn looked down at the tent under his sweats and turned around embarrassed. Grabbing his hat to cover himself up he headed out while the girls filled down in their pajamas.

"Turn left." The GPS read and it tracked them and four other police cars to the location. The house wasn't far from their school or their mini mansion that was broken into. Santana practically jumped out of her seat shouting "lets find these ass holes!" Before getting pulled back by Finn. "Can I do my job please?" He asked slapping his cap on and loading his gun. He looked at Mercedes and handed her pepper spray. "Keep these doors locked and stay down. All of you." Closing the door behind him he and the other officers surrounded the house.

"What the hell is that?" A blond asked looking out of his friends window. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! It's the cops!" "The cops!" The petite girl shouted scrambling from her seat. "I can't go to jail! You know what happens to guys like us in jail! Nothing good I can tell you!" The other guy announced as he nervously paced the room. "Just shut up and hide everything. The cat too!"

Getting the okay from officer Chang, Finn kicked the door in revealing the three teens scattering around in full panic mode. "Drop the cat and put your hands where we can see them!" The brunette surrendered and started crying before dropping to her knees.

Sitting in the SUV still freaking out about what was taking place the girls looked out of the window to see the thief who stole their stuff. "Jessie?"

"Blake?"

"Oh hell no! Rachel!" They immediately jumped out of the car and charged after their talent show rival. As much as they hated it Brittany and Mercedes held Santana back from punching the brunette straight in her face targeting her nose. "I should've known it was your shady ass doing this. You couldn't stand losing so you took our shit and now you got caught. Your lucky I'm being held back right now because I would be beating your ass right now!" Santana confessed fighting to release herself from her friends grip.

"Those fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh grade trophies ALL belong to me and you know it! I'm ten times better than you... you whores! I should've been the one getting signed. Me, not you!" She shouted being handled in cuffs as officer Chang held her hands behind her back by the car door. ""So yeah I took your things but only because I wanted you guys to know what it felt like to lose and have something taken away from you."

The three girls looked at each other before joining in on a slow clap. "And the award goes to... Cut the bull shit Berry! Where is my abuela's ring and Mercedes necklace?" "And my cat!" Brittany added. "I'm never telling you." "Miss. Berry." Officer Chang warned causing her fear of going to jail resurface. "On the kitchen table in the flour tin." Lowering her head into the car next to her two friends Officer Chang shut the door and got in the passenger seat beside officer Schuester. "Just let us know if we can help with anything else." The girls thanked them again before they drove off. Santana kicked the side of the car Rachel was on and Finn yanked her back by her arm. "Are you trying to go to jail for damaging police property? Stop."

Mercedes stood in the kitchen with warm tears sliding down her face as she gripped onto her grandmother's necklace. She felt two arms wrap around her and she quickly wiped at her face and turned around. "Is it broken?" He asked. She shook her head. Looking away from the jewellery she looked up at him and smiled. "It needs to be dusted off a little but it's fine." She admitted. "Thank you." He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Thank Brittany for remembering she got a locating chip in her cat." Mercedes chuckled. "Of all people right?"

Finn looked down at her concerned and wiped the new tears that fell. "Something's wrong." She shook her head before looking up at him again. "We didn't mean to make her feel bad." She confessed. "We were just having fun on stage but hearing she was upset after all these years and we didn't even know it makes me feel horrible."

"It is not your fault." He told her lifting her chin up to look at him. "You didn't know and how were you suppose to know? She never said anything to you about it right?" Mercedes shook her head. "Exactly so don't beat yourself up. You're an amazing person and you shouldn't hate or put yourself down because of one bitter person. Besides," he paused to look around before lowering his head and voice. "I'm sure she only did this to get back at Santana. She's a bit of a b-i-t-c-h it you ask me." He confessed causing her to gasp and slap at his arm.

They both shared a laugh before looking in each others eyes as if they were communicating with each other with their eyes only. Closing the space between them Finn gripped her waist tighter and kissed her like he wanted before being interrupted plenty of times before.

Lifting her up on the counter she wrapped her legs around his waist and played with his hair while their tongues fought for dominance. She could feel his excitement through his pants as she rocked her his against him the best she could.

She thanked the moon and the stars her parents were out at work and that Santana and Brittany could go back home tonight. She wanted a night alone with Finn; no interruptions and no nosy friends listening outside of her door. She didn't want to jinx them or look too far into their future but she really hoped he wasn't going anywhere any time soon and that they would only grow stronger and build a solid relationship as the days went on.

Hearing a throat clear in behind him Finn separated from Mercedes and looked at Shelby standing behind them. "Sorry." She raised her hands like she was backing off. "Having relationships with your client wasn't in the contract so you're good." She told him. "I just came to tell you they found everything and her father Mr. Berry is willing to cover the broken items and he wanted to apologize for his daughter's actions." Mercedes gave her a nod. "That's good. I just hope she goes in hiding for a while because Santana is not going to be the first face she wants to see once she's been released." Mercedes admitted and Shelby couldn't have agreed more. Smiling at the two she said goodnight and headed out.

Turning his attention back at Mercedes he smiled. "Where were we?" She giggled before pulling him in by his shirt only for them to be interrupted yet again. "Come on! I wanna go home and sleep in my bed. It's been a long night and I'm tired." Santana informed him standing next to Brittany kissing Lord Tubbington all over his face. Finn fished in his pocket for they keys and tossed them to her. "We'll be right out." She turned her nose up at him before looking at her best friend. "Cedes, you're seriously going to ride that monster in his sweats aren't you?" She assumed almost gagging on herself as she said it. Mercedes eyes widened and cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Santana if Mercedes wants to take a chance on that thing than I say do it!" Brittany smiled and gave Mercedes a thumbs up as if she was making the situation better when she was really making it worst. Finn couldn't help but chuckle at Mercedes face now hiding in his chest. "Don't worry I'll go easy on her."

"Finn!"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth. Can we go!" Santana headed out with Brittany behind her. Mercedes slapped Finn's shoulder and looked at him. "Stop being nasty." He kissed her lips quickly before placing her on the ground and wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her neck he whispered "You know you love it" causing her to giggle out and nod her head as they left the raided house.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Review if you did and if you loved it I will LOVE YOU 10X's INFINITY if you reblog the link I post on my Tumblr. Once again to the people who review my fics I truly do appreciate it and it does keep me posting. **


	11. Beach House

**Hey guys! So this is pretty late but I still wanted to post it. It's for Samcedes Week Day two: Summer/Beach. Thanks to my BETA nibbles131 you are awesome! I do not own glee. Next up will probably be Blind date! Enjoy!**

"Drinks?"

"Drinks!"

"Towels?"

"Towels." Santana shouted tossing Mercedes the items to put in their bag. Spring break was coming to an end and the three best friends decided to go on a road trip for spring break weekend. Santana's friend from college agreed to share her uncles beach house with them to avoid the overly priced hotel rooms during the crazy weekend. They couldn't wait!

Fun in the sun, drinks, parties, and bonfires at night to wind down with. Mercedes couldn't wait to get some time off. Working late nights at the bar and cramming for approaching finals was stressful and a little getaway was all she needed.

"Cedes! We need to stop off for gas first. I'm on E." Brittany; Santana's girlfriend and Mercedes best friend informed as they loaded up the trunk. "Good because I need to rack up on some snacks." Santana told them hopping in the passenger seat. "San we went shopping last night at the store to get the beers. Why didn't you get some from there?"

"Because, buying snacks from the gas station is an authentic stamp of approval for an appropriate road trip. Come on Cedes, you know this." Mercedes snorted and closed the door to her friends beetle convertible. "You're right. How did I let that slip my mind." She said with every ounce of sarcasm earning a gum wrapper to get thrown at her.

After nine hours of swapping seats and driving the top was down, Santana had her snack run at least three times, the music was blasting, and they were singing at the top of their lungs. No rain in the forecast and Brittany's parents credit card in her pocket for gas and other necessities they were set. Because the trip was a few hours out of their way they needed to leave early just to arrive right on time for the sun to shine.

Mercedes met her best friends in middle school sixth grade homeroom and on picture day. Mercedes and Santana had the same class and homeroom and were starting to become closer. If you saw one you saw the other. If you heard Santana's name Mercedes's name was sure to follow. The students were scared of Santana and if they dared to say something about Mercedes or herself they knew they'd have to pay the wrath of the skinny lanky glasses wearing Latina. Sure she didn't look threatening but that was the best part. It threw them off guard and when they'd least expect it her words cut like a knife and her hands were quick. The two were always a force to be wrecking with.

So when they heard a girl getting picked on for wearing a cat sweater for her picture the two were quick to break it up. Immediately putting a stop to the bullying of David and Azimio, two bullies from the eighth grade, they comforted the girl. Telling her that if she wanted to wear her cat sweater she could and to ignore the idiots that say anything negative to her. From that day forward they've spent just about every day, second, and hour together.

This was their senior year of college and they couldn't wait for it to be over and what other way to relax than a few days on the beach and in a beach house. "Four more miles!" Brittany shouted getting a mini celebration from her friends. Santana sat up in her seat and adjusted the belt around her. Taking a deep breath she smiled. "We're so close I can smell the beach!"

Mercedes shook her head at her friends enthusiasm and enjoyed the scenery. Her eyes lit up at the house she would be staying in for the weekend. It was more than she expected it to be. Stepping out they were greeted by a blonde wearing a sundress, floppy hat hiding her bob, glasses, and what looked like a refreshing glass of ice tea in her hand.

"Hey! Did you guys have a hard time finding the place?" Quinn asked hugging Santana while holding her hat down from being blown off. "No we were good. It was long as hell though. Quinn this is my girlfriend Brittany and my girl Mercedes." She introduced.

"Thanks for inviting us. This place is beautiful." Mercedes said complimenting her on the part she'd seen so far. "Thanks. You should see the inside; come on." The girls grabbed their bags only for Quinn to stop them. "Nuh-uh. I have guys for that. Boys!" She shouted towards her front door resulting in three tall guys to come out at her request.

Mercedes messenger bag buzzed and immediately she turned to search for it. Checking her purse she saw three texts from her mom. "Shoot!"

"Is there a problem?" Hearing a deep voice come from behind her she turned around and was greeted by firm pecks and broad shoulder hidden under a v neck. Looking up she was mesmerized by plush pink lips smiling at her and green eyes looking down at her. Hearing a throat clear she saw Quinn standing behind the tall green eyed blond looking at her. Mercedes shook her head and placed her phone in her pocket. "No everything's fine." He gave her a heart racing lop sided smile followed by a nod. Grabbing her bags he started walking towards the house. "Come on. I'll show you to your room." Praying her panties weren't around her ankles she followed behind him and the other guys hauling Santana and Brittany's bags in.

The place was even more breathtaking inside. She looked around at the remodelled home that she could tell was old before it was given a makeover. It gave off an old fashion feel but looked new. Passing by unfamiliar faces she followed the tall blond up the stairs and around a corner into a large light blue room with lace covered curtains and a freshly made bed.

"Knock knock." Quinn sounded walking into the room as if she wasn't a few steps behind them. "Hey, so Mercedes this is Sam and this is your room. I was going to put your things in there with Santana and..."

"Brittany." Mercedes answered causing Quinn to hold her head and scrunch her nose. "Yes. Bad memory." She joked causing Mercedes to laugh. Looking over she noticed Sam smiling at her causing her to blush and look away. "I figured those two would want some alone time seeing how Santana is Santana and all." Mercedes chuckled nodding her head. "Well I appreciate it. This place really is beautiful." She shook her head. "No problem. Get dressed and meet us out back for lunch we're setting up for a barbecue." She smiled at her and turned to walk out leaving the two alone again.

"Thank you for bringing my bags."

"Anytime. If there's anything else I can help you with just look for me." He winked at her and placed his cap over his hair. "I got you." She smiled bashfully and gave him a nod. "I will." Smiling at her Sam closed the door and left her to get ready.

Mercedes looked over at the curtain and pulled it open exposing more sunlight into the room. Falling back on her temporary stay bed she smiled and exhaled at her surrounding. There was no job to go to where drunk guys would put ten dollar bills down her blouse or slap her ass as she walked past them to serve a customer. She loved her job she just hated the people in it.

Her boss Will Schuester was a creepy ass man and if he wasn't paying so well she should've left a long time ago. Tired of those creepy late night texts that could wait until morning or at least until the next time he saw her. Or him trying to go out "just for lunch" sometimes pissed her off. She was a damn good waitress and an even better bartender causing tips to pour in extremely well every night. Hearing a knock at her door she got up to answer it. "Cedes you coming?" Brittany asked walking in and making herself comfortable in the ottoman against the wall.

"Yeah I'm just trying to figure out what to wear. Dress or shorts?" She asked displaying her options out on the bed. "Neither. Put your bathing suit on and come on!" Santana stressed fixing her red lipstick in Mercedes's provided bathroom. "I don't know. Maybe I'll save that for another time. What about this huh?"

"Cedes she's right." Brittany said. "You look amazing in your bathing suit. Put your shorts and a shirt on over it like I did." She said pulling up her tank to show off her yellow bikini top. Mercedes groaned. She didn't mind showing off her body but this was around a group of people she didn't know. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her clothes before heading to the bathroom to wash up and change.

"Sam it's burned. You can't give that to people." Quinn told him looking at the blackened and charbroiled looking hot dog. "What's wrong with it?" He asked holding it between the tongs and jiggling it around her face. She busted out laughing while trying to get it away from her. "That's nasty." He shrugged and put it aside on the grill. "So who are those girls that came today?"

Quinn's brows perked up at his sudden interest. "The skinny one is Santana. I dorm'ed with her in Ohio state for a year. The tall blonde is her girlfriend."

"And Mercedes?" He inquired looking away from the blonde standing next to him. "Why?" He shrugged. "Just wondering. She's... Nice."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed shaking her head as she put the patties on the grill. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. You like her don't you?" He looked at her trying to hide his smile. "What? I don't even know her. I just said she was nice."

"No you said she was... NICE" which is loosely translated to "I think she's sexy as hell and I'll throw on my southern charm this whole weekend to get with her." Sam who knows you better than I do? Nobody. You're too predictable." He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Q there's something wrong with you." She shrugged wiping her hands on a towel. "I'm not the one that's going to be drooling over the food in two seconds."

"What?" He looked at her only to see her eyes pointing directly at Mercedes coming down the stairs and down towards the grill with her friends. "Shit! How do I look?" Quinn looked back at him and shrugged. "You still have no ass so I guess this is as good as you can get." Sam's face scrunched up at her as she walked away.

"Food ready?"

"San!" Brittany and Mercedes exclaimed at the same time. "Please excuse her. She heard the word food and she loses whatever little bit of manners she has." Mercedes joked looking at the blond in front of her staring her down. She nervously looked down at her off the shoulder top and shorts she was wearing. Covering her stomach she stepped back resulting in him to finally make eye contact. He immediately shook his head and turned red. "No! I didn't mean it like that you're just..." He shook his head. "You look good."

"GOOD?" What the hell, she looks sexy as hell. Why didn't you say that?"

Mercedes features softened as she loosened the squeeze she had on her waist. "Thanks." Mercedes and Sam jerked their heads back at the red painted finger nails snapping in between them. "Is. The food. Ready?" Sam looked at Mercedes and Brittany almost embarrassed at their friends greedy behaviour. "Almost. I'll sound the alarm when the food is done. Oh! Wait I think I have one hold on." Santana immediately grabbed a plate and quirked a brow at her friends as if she was proving some point.

Sam made a "watch this" face at Mercedes causing her to cock her head at him. "What the fuck is that!" Santana shouted slapping the burned frank from out of the tongs storming away. Mercedes and Brittany couldn't help but chuckle before following behind Santana. Reaching out Sam gently grabbed for Mercedes wrist causing an electric shock to go through the both of them. He immediately drew his hand back and apologized. She shook her head and adjusted her top. "It's fine."

"Ummm," he scratched his hair before tossing his cap back over it. "Do you want to hang out over here? Nobody really talks to the chef unless it about food." He smiled causing her to blush and move the curls out of her face that the wind put there. She shrugged with a small smile. "I guess so."

A few more minutes past and lunch was done. Serving all of the food Mercedes came from the bathroom to realize everyone had already eaten and that by the smile on Santana's face she had seconds. "The foods gone?" She asked looking at Sam clean around the grill. "Yup. I saw Santana with two plates so I think she has yours." Mercedes shook her head. "No those are both hers. She puts the cold stuff on one plate and the things she can reheat later on another." She looked at Sam's face and shook her head. "It's normal.

"Well don't feel too bad I couldn't get myself a plate either. Wanna raid the refrigerator? Quinn made cake." Mercedes mind instantly went back to the mention of Quinn and whatever she was feeling for Sam was strictly a new found friendship. "Come on." Grabbing her hand they snuck off into the house where it was cooler and sat at the table. "Want a beer?" He asked leaning on the opened appliance door. "Please." Mercedes watched as Sam's tattoo peaked out of his shirt and if she had to admit it turned her on.

She always found it attractive when a guy would reach for something or stretch and his skin would expose. Santana called her weird for it, but it's always been something that aroused her. Same thing when a guy has bed hair or a gruff voice after waking up. When it came to guys Santana always found it "weird."

Her eyes tore away from the tribal tat to the beer sitting in front of her. "Thank you." Taking a sip she saw him pull out a white plate covered up with another one. "That's the cake?" She asked smelling something other than sugar. "Maybe." He smiled and brought two forks over. Taking a seat on the round table bench next to her he handed her a utensil and smiled. "Let's eat."

She turned her head trying to hide her smile before regaining her composure and looking at him eating a hamburger. Smiling wide with food in his mouth she shook her head. "Santana told me you don't eat hamburgers so I got you a hot dog."

"Thanks." She smiled at how he even put her favorite works on it too; ketchup, mustard, and sauerkraut.

Taking a bite of her food Sam watched her plump lips cover the dog and if he had to admit that was the first time watching somebody eat a hot dog turned him on. Turning away he cleared his throat to find something else to distract him. "So tell me about yourself. Where are you from, do you have a boyfriend, where do you work, do you have a boyfriend? Stuff like that."

She couldn't help but laugh. Wiping the sides of her mouth she looked at him. "You liked what I did there?" He asked causing her to let out the same laugh that made him smile earlier that day. "I did... Umm born and raised in Ohio. No I do not have a boyfriend. I work at a bar as a waitress and a bartender and to answer your question again no."

"Good to know." He put his burger down, wiped at his face, and turned towards her. "What are you doing tonight?" Mercedes shrugged putting her food down. "I don't know? Santana said all the fun stuff was starting tomorrow. Why?" He shook his head. "Just wear something warm and comfortable and I'll get you at eleven sharp. My room is right across the hall from yours."

"Your girlfriend won't mind?" Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't have a girlfriend." It was Mercedes turn to be confused. "But I thought you and Quinn,"

"Eww! No! Quinn is my cousin. I may be from the south but I don't do that. I'm single." Mercedes giggled while trying to wrap her head around the vibe his cousin gave off. "So why was she looking at me like I was stepping on her toes?" He shrugged. "That's those Fabray's for you. So you'll meet up with me?" He asked again waiting for her answer. Taking time to think about it she looked at him. "Where are we going and how do I know I could trust you?"

He nibbled on his bottom lip before licking them. Moving closer to her face Mercedes could practically feel his lashes flutter against hers. She couldn't look away and she didn't want to. As his green orbs pierced into hers he moved back. "See." Mercedes calmed her breathing as she tried to figure out what the hell just happened. "See what?"

"I could've kissed you but I didn't. I wouldn't do that without asking therefore you can trust me to be a gentleman and to take you out tonight." He collected the empty plate and got up leaving Mercedes to soak in what just happened.

"Warm and comfortable." Was her mantra as she shuffled through her bag. It was April and the only thing she had were some sweat pants to sleep in. She looked in the mirror and at her reflection staring back at her. Her hair was up in a bun and her shirt clung to her chest and curves with it being the only item with sleeves on it other than her outfit she wore earlier that day.

Hearing a light knock at her door she noticed it was a little after eleven. Opening the door she immediately began to apologize for getting lost in her suitcase. "I'm sorry. I was looking for an outfit to wear and,"

"You look stunning." He complimented cutting her off. Her brows scrunched as she looked down at her hobo like ensemble. "I look like I'm going to bed." Sam shrugged and held his arms out. "Look at me. I have on my baseball sweats from college. Here. It gets pretty cold at night." He handed her a hoodie that looked like it could've been worm a few times by the "Evans" name wearing off of the back. "My last name." He said as she put it on. "Ready?" She gave him a nod and let her leave before closing the door behind her and sneaking off downstairs.

Sitting in his candy apple red pickup truck Mercedes drove out with Sam for almost half an hour. Passing a few signs and intersections she recognized on her way there. Letting the sound of the insects and smell of salt water lull her to sleep they finally stopped off at a rocky hill. She thought she was dreaming but the sound of Sam announcing "we're here" told her what she was seeing was real.

Sam got out of his side to open the door for Mercedes and help her out. "Thank you." Walking with him on top of gravel she was glad she wore her sneakers. "Sam. This is beautiful." Over looking the city she saw street lights and signs flashing mixed with green grass and water. Sure she was scared as hell being so high up but being next to Sam made it less frightening.

"I played baseball since I was six and I loved every bit if it. My parents said I was given MVP so much they had to stop because the other parent's thought it was unfair." He told her getting Mercedes to laugh. "Sore losers."

"That's what I said." He joked shaking his head as he sat up in the bed of his truck. Mercedes sat next to him listening to his stories. "I found out I had dyslexia since I was ten. Parents split up when I was fifteen. Moved down here from Kentucky with my dad. That's his summer home were staying at and I was accepted into college with a baseball and swimming scholarship. I've only had two girlfriends and I had my first kiss at age thirteen. Late I know."

Mercedes shook her head pulling the covers over her a little bit more. "I didn't have my first kiss until I was seventeen. That's when I had my first boyfriend." She admitted and didn't even know why. "Well the guys at your school must have been crazy. I would've been in line to kiss you." He confessed causing her to smile bashfully.

He noticed her pulling her sleeves down and the covers up every-so-often since he opened the bed. "Do you want to go?" She shook her head at him as she took her eyes off of the view before her. "No it's a little chilly but the view is so breathtaking. Even this late in the night." She admitted. Rubbing his hands together he opened his arms wide and looked at her. "Come here."

"Sam,"

"Just come here. I'll keep you warm." She looked at him sceptical and shook her head. "Thank you but I'm fine." He shrugged. "Fair enough." Sitting back he felt a cool breeze came by causing her to shudder from the cold. Looking back at Sam his eyes were on her as he opened his arms again. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She playfully groaned and moved over towards him. "Fine." Curling up next to him she immediately felt his warmth spreading to her body heating her up.

Mercedes eyes started drooping close soon falling asleep to the sound of Sam's heartbeat. Feeling a vibration in his pocket he reached for it only to see it was a text from Quinn.

"Took her to your hiding place?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll tell Tana if she asks so she won't freak. See ya."

Placing it in his pocket Sam closed his eyes and let the sound of nature cradle him to sleep.

Waking up at the crack of dawn Sam and Mercedes headed back to the beach house and luckily for them the house guests were still asleep. "I had a nice time. Thank you."

"I'm glad. I don't take people up there. I only go to clear my mind." He confessed. "Well I appreciate you stepping out of the comfort zone and inviting me." Opening her room door she tugged on the sleeve of his sweatshirt and looked up at him. "I'll see you later today I guess." He gave her a nod. "Night." Reaching up on her tippy toes she kissed his cheek and thanked him again before closing her door.

"Where the hell is Cedes? She missed breakfast and it's about to be lunch soon." Santana complained as she reached in the fridge for a drink. "San maybe she was tired. I'm sure she'll be down soon." As soon as Brittany assured Santana Mercedes was fine she came down the stairs in her white retro bathing suit and a sheer black cover up on top. "Cedes you wore it!" Brittany cheered before hugging her friend. "I figured since it was our last full day why not."

"Well you look amazing come on." Brittany linked arms with Mercedes as she led her outside and down the stairs to the beach. The sun was shining and Mercedes was glad she brought her floppy hat that went perfectly with her black and white ensemble.

Getting her toes wet with Brittany, Mercedes felt a presence behind her. Turning around Sam was in his trunks ready to go in. Mercedes eyes were glued on his abs, tattoo, and happy trail leading in with his V dip. She wasn't the only one eyeing someone down. Sam was taking in every curve she had to offer. His words were cut short as he approached them. He planned on pulling a "guess who?" but when he saw her his tongue was tied and his eyes were fixated on her.

"Hello." Brittany greeted interrupting the current eye sex going on between her best friend and the tall blond. Sam cleared his throat and shook his head as he took his eyes off of Mercedes to greet her friend. "Hey. Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Sam." Brittany's eyes were amused as the two 'hey's' were bounced around between the two in front of her. She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "Cedes I'm going in the water." Brushing the curls behind her ear Mercedes gave her a nod. "I'm coming too."

"Do you mind if I join y'all?" Sam asked. Brittany wasn't going to say no because she knew Mercedes wanted him to come along. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. "Just so you know, my girlfriend is still pissed at you for that burned hot dog." Sam let out a chuckle. "My bad I'll make sure my friend Noah gets her a perfectly cooked one this time."

They were having a good time. Music was blasting, drinks were flowing, people were talking, the sun was out shining, and Santana got her perfectly cooked frank Sam promised her. Mercedes had met a few people she really liked and promised to keep in touch with once she left. She wouldn't forget a bubbly brunette with an all pink bikini, nail polish, lipstick and streak in her hair. And with a name like Sugar she doubt she would forget to call her.

Mercedes finally got to meet Quinn's boyfriend as it was his turn to grill. He wore a Mo-hawk and had an olive tone to his skin that complimented his tattoo sleeve he sported. She could tell even by his tough looking exterior he was a complete softy on the inside.

Sam noticed Mercedes standing by herself and decided to join her. "Having fun?" He asked catching up to her and startling her a bit. "Yeah. How about you?" He gave her a nod. "Yeah! I didn't have to cook today and I got to hang out with you again; today was a good day." Mercedes looked at him and busted out laughing as he tried to sing and sound like Ice Cube. "You're a mess."

"Can I ask you something?" She said as she stopped walking to stand in front of him. He gave her a nod. "Shoot." Turning him to his side she gently touched his tattoo. "Did it hurt?" She asked looking over the large side tribal tattoo he had that ran up from his shoulder down to his hip bone. "Yeah. It took almost ten hours to get done. The guy that did it was a seventy-five year old Samoan covered in them. I wasn't as in shape then as I am now so it wasn't hitting muscle but even then it hurt like a bitch."

Sam watched as her eyes examined the tattoo covering almost half of his body. "Do you have any other than the one I saw on your wrist?" He asked causing her to look up at him. He noticed her cheeks turn a shade red and he couldn't help but smile. "It's in a naughty place isn't it?" She couldn't help but cover her face and laugh.

Looking around Sam leaned into her ear. "Can I see it?" She busted out laughing and shoved his shoulder. "No! Absolutely not!" She exclaimed shaking her head and finger at him. "Please?" He begged wrapping his arms around her waist causing her body to shiver all over. "Please?" He begged in the crook of her neck. "Sam." She whispered as he held her close to him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head staring up at him. Resting his forehead on hers he asked again except this time his voice was quieter and deeper. Again she shook her head. "Can I kiss you?" He asked hoping she wouldn't shake her head this time. She bit her glossy lip as she looked into his green eyes staring back at her. Finally she gave him a nod and immediately he closed whatever little space was in between them and captured her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she reached up on her tippy toes. She couldn't help but to release a moan against his lips as his grip around her got tighter. Gliding her tongue along his bottom lip he granted her access and let her in. He wanted to be the one to do it but seeing how this whole thing was his idea he was glad she was the one to do it.

Moaning as his hands went lower she pulled back and caught her breath. Thinking he did something wrong he started to apologize but was stopped short when she took his hand and started heading back to the house.

Walking into his room she kept the lights off and locked his door. His lips immediately reattached themselves to her as he backed her up against the door. She didn't know what got into her but she instantly threw her twenty day rule out of the window for this guy she had just met. Fiddling with his trunks he pulled back letting their lips make a pop sound. "Are you sure?" She gave him a nod. "As long as you have a condom I'm sure. Do you?" He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a gold square. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing her eyes open wide almost as if she was afraid.

He kissed her lips before resting his forehead on hers. "I promise I'll be gentle." She bit her lip and gave him a nod. Laying back on his bed his eyes lit up as he saw her secret ink. She nervously blushed as he scanned her hip tattoo. "Summer of 2010. All three of us got them only in different places." She admitted. "It's sexy as hell." He told her before giving her a kiss.

Removing his trucks her heard a moan and looked up at Mercedes. Climbing over to her and kissed her again trying to savor her lips as this might be the last time they see each other. He covered his length prior to coming up for air. Teasing his tip with her wet lips he watched her small hands grip the sheets while her hips bucked up for more. "Sam," she begged with a hint of innocence and lust in her voice. He smiled to himself. Torturing himself and her enough her slid in and groaned at how tight she was. Her lips already in the shape of an "O" as he filled her up. "Am I hurting you?" She shook her head and pulled him into a kiss filling his mouth with moans and explicits as he slowly moved in and out of her.

**********

Packing their bags in the back of Brittany's car Sam closed the trunk and turned to Mercedes. She was almost on the verge of tears. "Cedes please don't cry." She wiped her face with his sweatshirt he gave her and shook her head. "I'm not. I'm just happy I got to meet someone like you in the time we had." He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "We have each others numbers and we can talk in Skype. School for me is almost over so I can come to visit you in Ohio." He told her reassuring this wasn't the last time they'd see each other.

Santana was about to honk the horn when Brittany stopped her. "Do not do that! Let them have their time; ten minutes will not make a difference." Santana rolled her eyes as she groaned behind the wheel. It was half past seven in the morning and they were supposed to be gone by then. Because the day before was so busy they had to rest before making the nine hour journey back. Oversleeping and what Santana called their "The Notebook goodbye" was what took up their time.

Sam kissed Mercedes one last time before opening the car door for her. "Santana, Brittany it was nice meeting you guys."

"Same here. Thank you again and tell Quinn we'll call her once we make it back." Brittany said. Sam gave her a nod as Santana started up the engine. He waved at Mercedes in the back seat as they drove off and put the top back on the beetle. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Mercedes. Seconds later he received a text from her and smiled to himself all the way up to his room.

_"I graduate in June." _

_"I'll be waiting. :)"_

**A/N So what did you think? Not the greatest, but I wanted to participate in SW. Until next time.**


	12. Blind Date

**Hey guys so the last prompt some people wanted a part two... I would LOVE to do it but not many people cared for it so I'll have to think about making a sequel; sorry. This is the blind date prompt for Samcedes week (late I know.) Y'all when I tell you I literally wrote this in less than 5 hours you will understand why when you read it. Thanks a bunch to my BETA nibbles131 you are amazing! I do not own Glee. PRAISE! Samcedes with a side of Faberry. Also get out the bread and crackers the ending is hella cheesy. Hell you might need some butter to go with the corny ending, but if you didn't know by now how cheesy and corny my stories are... you gon learn today! Enjoy! **

Mercedes checked her lap for the hundredth time that night. Why she let her friend Rachel set her up on a blind date was beyond her. He talked about nothing but show tunes. Don't get her wrong she was obsessed with musicals and broadway but that wasn't her life. It was but it wasn't.

Mercedes was a singer and song writer, twenty-eight, and wanted to kill her best friend. She gave the man in front of her a nod for conversation as she text a "_help me!_" To her other best friend Quinn. Getting a quick reply saying give her a minute and it'll be over. Mercedes didn't know what she meant by that seeing how they just got their appetizers and haven't even ordered their main entree.

"So after I met Barbara she told me I was destined to be a star only if I believed. I mean I know I'm the best, but having Ms. Streisand tell me that just let me know I was right. You know?" Mercedes looked up at him staring at her and she dropped her phone in her lap. "I do. You're so right."

"How many children do you want?" Mercedes spat out her water causing some to get on him and on the table. His lips tugged into a tight smile as he quickly wiped the mixture of spit and water off of his face. "Excuse me?" She inquired wiping her mouth and the table. "Children. How many would you want? I ask every female I date this question. I'd just like to know so if we have to save up for vocal lessons, which I doubt." He said with an eye roll. "Umm," sitting there starting at the blueish green eyes across from her she swallowed down some more water.

Feeling her phone vibrate followed by a ring she drew it from her bag and answered it before its second ring. "Hello? Quinn what's the matter? Who's hurt!?"

"Is everything okay?" Jessie asked standing up and following her out the restaurant. "Do you need me to drive you somewhere?" Mercedes shook her head. "No thank you though! I enjoyed myself. I'll get your number from Rachel okay?" He gave her a nod and waved her off.

"Quinn I love you!" Taking a left at the light Mercedes took a deep breath ecstatic that this date was over. "Never again am I doing another blind date." She stopped at the next light and placed her iPhone on her dock and put it on speaker phone. "Wait now, I have one person I'm,"

"Nope!" She shook her head as she pulled up to a Chinese food joint. "Quinn I'm not doing this again. The first two guys you two set me up with were gay and now they're engaged to each other. That's some 1998 Jenny Jones Ricky Lake shit. No!" Her friend groaned on the other line. "Cedes I have this one guy he's not really your type but I know for a fact you two will hit it off."

Walking in the door not paying any attention she bumped into a tall blond guy's firm chest. Looking up into his green eyes she smiled. "Sorry." He shook his head and chuckled. "You're fine." Walking out with his food Mercedes looked back and watched him get in his truck and drive off.

"God is real." was all Mercedes said as she stood in the line to order food since she hardly ate at that thing called a "date." "Uh-oh I know what that means. He must've been your type; tall, muscular, and piercing eyes?" Quinn assumed. "Cedes how'd your date with Jessie go?" Rachel shouted as she sat next to her girlfriend on the couch. "I hate you, you know? Quinn had to save me from that date from hell!" Pulling the phone away Mercedes ordered her food and paid for it. Stepping aside her mind went back to the conversation before she bumped into the hottie.

"Quinn just to let you know I don't have a type. I have specific features I look for and that's it. If the guys personality is what I'm looking for then the looks aren't as important. I don't care about your race or stuff like that. I'm not shallow. Thank you." Taking her bag she got in her car and headed to her best friends home. "Cedes I never said you were shallow I just know you're not into "white guys" like that."

"Did I sense air quotes as you said "white guys" like I'm turned off by them or something? Because I'm not. I've just never really ran into one that had me weak in the knees. Except for the one I bumped into not too long ago." Using her spare key Mercedes let herself into her friends home and hung up.

"Personality always wins over physical but if he happens to have both then I won't complain." Quinn took an egg roll and sat back on the couch next to Rachel that just came back from changing her clothes. "Rachel, Jessie is a male version of you but worst. Why did you do that?"

"I thought you'd like him. He doesn't talk that much at work so how was I suppose to know?" Mercedes just shook her head at her friend as she ate her box of lo main. "Are you busy next Friday?" Quinn asked Mercedes with a huge smile on her face. Mercedes brow sceptically rose eyeing her blonde friend down. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just have something planned for us. We're just going to dinner and I wanted to ask you to come with us." Mercedes looked back and forth between Rachel and Quinn smiling at her. "I'm not doing no damn double date with you two freaks." The two busted out laughing as they shook their heads. "No were having dinner and wanted you to go out as well." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Perfect can you do that for me one last time Mercedes?" Her producer and writing partner Mike Chang asked as he spoke with her through the glass. Giving him two thumbs up she put the headphones on one last time and re-sang the hook.

"Perfect! You can come out." With a sigh of relief she walked out the booth and sat on the couch. "Uh oh. What's wrong?" She shook her head and made room for him on the small couch. Resting her head on his shoulder she exhaled. "Quinn and Rachel keep setting me up on these horrible blind dates and it's annoying. They're either some wannabe trying to get me to listen to their demo or they talk about themselves the whole night. The first guy, super sweet, but he was still hung up on his ex girlfriend. The next macho guy was some what smooth but kept calling me mama."

"Ehhh." Mike sounded shaking his head. "I didn't mind it so much until he wanted me to call him daddy. That's where I draw the line." Mike couldn't help but laugh. "And what about the guy from Friday?" Mercedes groaned and sat up to look at her tall ravened hair friend. "The worst! He was basically Rachel if she was a guy."

"Oh! That's messed up. Maybe they just want you to branch out a bit more from your usual?" He assumed. She shrugged playing with the ends of her hair. "Maybe. But why can't I just be happy by myself?" She asked. "You are. I think because it's been two years since you've had your back broken and your bed shaken they're trying to help you out."

"Mike!" She slapped his arm as he shook with laughter. "Cedes I'm sorry, but you know I'm telling you the truth." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm leaving." Getting up he pulled her in his lap. She groaned as his strength won over hers once again. "I'm just bothering you. You know they just want what's best for you right?" She gave him a bitter nod. "So just entertain them with these dates and if the next one doesn't go so well just tell them not to bother with any more blind dates."

"Fine. I'm telling Tina what you said though." He shrugged. "She was the one that said it." Mercedes mouth gaped open hearing her friend, his wife, say the same thing about her. "Bye Mike!" "You know we love you Cedes."

"Sam come on! Just hang out with me and Rachel this Friday." Quinn begged as she followed Sam from the printer and to his drawing table. "Quinn no offense but you and your girlfriend are some strange freaks." He confessed rolling his dress shirt sleeves up while looking at his work. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" She exclaimed with an eye roll. "Just one dinner please?"

"Why?" He put his pencil and paper down and looked at her. "Why is this Friday so important? I know it's not your birthday or her birthday because if it was she'd be singing about it all the way from her office building to ours. Why?" He questioned leaning against his table with his arms folded across his muscular chest. "Sam please? For me. It's just dinner with me and my girlfriend. That is it."

"No blind date again?" She shook her head. "Nope." He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and groaned. "Fine." She squealed out and hugged him. "Thank you! And wear something nice." He couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde as she ran back to her secretary desk she was supposed to be at stationed in the front.

"Cedes this is cute." Rachel said holding up a deep dark violet bandage dress that stopped at the knee. "Rachel this may be the first time ever in my entire life of knowing you that you have actually picked an outfit out that I would wear." The brunette smiled brightly proud of herself. Begging her to try it on she pushed Mercedes in the fitting room and waited.

Leaning against the wall her phone buzzed and she checked her pocket.

_"He agreed to go! Does she have an outfit?"_

_"We're shopping now. Do you think they'll hit it off?" _

_"I'm hoping so. They both refuse to do a blind date or even have dinner with us so it must be a sign."_

"Cedes come on! I wanna show Quinn." Rachel shouted as she impatiently knocked on the dressing room door. "I'm coming hold on." Unlocking the door Mercedes came out and smoothed her hands down the dress. "So how do I look?" Rachel's eyes lit up and looked around before walking Mercedes back into the dressing room. "What? It looks that bad?"

"Cedes! This is so... sexy on you! If I wasn't with Quinn I'd," Mercedes busted out laughing and pushed her friend out of the room. "Shut up." Rachel smiled and quickly took a picture of Mercedes and sent it to Quinn. "Wanna mess with her a little bit?"

Quinn was at her desk typing an employee evaluation paper when she got a text back with Rachel slapping Mercedes ass while Mercedes covered her mouth. She covered her mouth preventing her laughs to spill throughout the office. Sending a text _"Weirdo's"_ she put her phone back and finished her work up.

Mercedes week was super busy and she was happy she had something to look toward to on Friday. Spending a relaxing night out with her girls she couldn't wait to leave the studio to get ready. Just as she was leaving work she got a text from Quinn telling her she and Rachel would met her up at Moxie because they were running late.

This was just like them to be late on a date they asked her to go to. She got in her car and drove home to get ready. She hopped in her shower, applied her lotions and perfumes, did her hair and make up, and then got dressed. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and applied some purple lipstick to go with the dress before heading back out for dinner with her friends.

Sam had just got out of the shower and dried off when he noticed a text from Quinn. He shook his head at how late the two were going to be with a dinner he was begged and invited to go to. Tousling his hair around to dry off he threw on his black slacks and dark purple button down before putting his socks and shoes on. He slicked his hair back and applied some cologne to himself before walking out.

"Hi I'm here for Fabray reservations." Mercedes informed standing at the front of the restaurant waiting to be seated. "Fabray? Fabray? Yes. Right this way Madam Jones. She called and informed us she'd be a tad bit late. A waiter should be with you in a moment."

Sam walked up to the door and slid his keys and phone into his pocket. "Hi, umm reservations with the name Fabray please?" The host smiled and grabbed a menu for him. "Your guest is already here." Sam could've sworn Quinn was bringing Rachel but as soon as he saw where the tall balding man was walking and saw the long black curly locks he knew he was being set up. Smiling at the man gesturing him to have a seat Sam thanked him and sat down.

Mercedes was texting when she heard a person sitting in front of her say "great." Looking up her eyes grew wide at the familiar face before her. He let out a chuckle as he took a sip of water sitting out for him. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here? Why are you at my table? I was waiting... Oh my gosh." Mercedes sighed and put her phone down. Pinching the bridge of her nose she chuckled as she shook her head resulting in her curls to bounce around. "Do you know Quinn or Rachel?" He gave her a wide smile as he laughed to himself. "Unfortunately I do. Did you know about this?" Sam asked looking over at the smile spread across Mercedes face. She shook her head letting out a giggle. "I can not stand blind dates. Quinn knows that."

He gave her a nod shifting over in his seat. "Same. The last girl she hooked me up with was obsessed with cats!" Mercedes mouth gaped hearing about this girl from Quinn's previous stories. "That's nothing. Rachel just last week set me up with a guy that wanted to know how many kids I was willing to have."

"You're kidding me right?" Mercedes shook her head and pointed to her face. "Do I look like I'm joking?" She shook her head still trying to understand what was happening and why the hell she was smiling so much. "It was horrible." She admitted looking around for a waiter. "Did you want to leave. I mean we both hate blind dates and would probably rather be doing something else now."

Sam shook his head. "No I'm actually enjoying myself." Shaking his head he reached his hand out to her. "My name is Sam." Letting her small hand slip into his she introduced herself. "Mercedes." Sam stopped drinking his water and looked closely at her. "The Mercedes Jones? Singer songwriter?" She gave him a nod hoping he wasn't going to be like everyone else and pull out a demo.

"If you do mind could you listen to something of mine I," he paused to look at her face and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh causing other patrons to look at him. "I don't have a demo." He said showing her his hands. "Quinn tells me that's her "friends pet peeve" so I just assumed you were the friend. I know how that feels. As soon as I tell people I work for a drawing and design company for cooperate buildings people want me to make over their house. Two completely different things."

Quinn and Rachel peeked around the corner to see Mercedes and Sam laughing and enjoying their food at the table. Quinn raised her hand getting herself a high five. "I told you it would work." Turning around Quinn handed the host a fifty, said "pleasure doing business with you", and walked out.

Sam looked at his watch and saw how late it was getting. "Wow it's pretty late did you want me to take you home?"

"Umm," just as Mercedes was about to respond she got a text from Rachel. "Took your car. Hope Sam can offer you a ride." Mercedes groaned and looked up at Sam looking at her. "Let me guess Quinn?" She shook her head placing her phone back in her clutch. "Worse. Rachel just hijacked my car. So I guess I could use a ride if that offer is still on the table."

Sam stood up and took the bag with the left overs in it. "Ohh I don't know?" Mercedes smile widened before playfully bumping into him. "Ouch. No need to get pushy." He teased. "I guess this one time is okay. You know since I find you incredibly sexy. After you." Letting her head out first he fished for his keys and walked with her to the parking lot. Stopping short at his door he looked at her. "You must be this tall to ride." He said holding his hand up an inch or two above her head.

"Is that code?" She asked causing his calm demeanor to change and his cheeks to turn red. It was her turn to let out a loud laugh. "I'm kidding. But that's what you get for talking about my height." He smiled at her reflection in the side view mirror before walking over to his side of the truck and getting in.

"I actually had a good time tonight. Thank you." Mercedes admitted standing in front of her house. "Thank you. I had a good time as well. Too bad you didn't get to hear my _Sean Connery accent._" Mercedes eyes widened as he did it and tried to cover her mouth to keep from making too much noise.

Brushing a curl behind her ear she looked up only to see his green eyes fixated on her. She couldn't help but feel naked under his gaze. Instead of her feeling uncomfortable about it it only turned her on. "Do you,"

"Yes." Before she could finish asking they closed the space in between them and crashed their lips into each other. Blindly fumbling with her doorknob she finally got it opened and pulled him in her house. Lifting her off the ground Sam closed the door behind them and found the couch to place her on. Mercedes hands were quick to unbutton his shirt and untuck his tank he had on underneath it.

Running his large hands up her thighs and under her dress Mercedes pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. "Do you have a condom?" Pulling out his wallet he dropped it on the table. "I always have one on me." Attaching his lips to hers again she squealed into his mouth seeing the gold wrapper peek out of his black wallet. "Wait! You don't want to go to the bedroom?"

Removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants he looked down the hallway then back at her. "I'll save the bedroom for last." Suckling her neck she let out a moan as he found her spot. Moving further down the couch and her body he inched her dress up. "My mother always told me to save dessert for last. But I always thought of it as the most important meal of the day." Pulling Mercedes lace panties aside he licked his lips and looked up at Mercedes. "But my mom's not here."

**A/N I know I know corny but I warned you! I honestly didn't know how to end it so this is what I came up with. Even I thought it was bad. TBH if I was Mercedes I would've bust out laughing. Not the best but like I said I just wanted to participate in SW. Reviews are more than welcomed and until next time!**


	13. Catfish

**Okay so let me just get this out of the way, YES this is in the Samcedes tag and yes this is a Quinncedes fic. 90% of my stories under ****_Random Goodies _****are Samcedes with different fics scattered around. Samcedes will ALWAYS be my OTP even with the travesty that was S4. If you follow my tumblr and my other fic ****_The Visit_**** you will know how much I adore that couple. Yes I'm sure we'll never see them as a couple again because of Glee, but thats why we have FF and other amazing writers on Tumblr. **

**Now that thats out of the way this was a requested prompt *MY FIRST ONE!* by Rentoni on tumblr. Thank you sooo much for giving me this opportunity and I hope you like it. I do not own Glee or Catfish. Thanks to my BETA Nibbles131. **

"Are you still talking to the "spicy Latina?"" Mercedes's best friend Kurt asked as he sat on her bed reading her Cosmopolitan magazine. "Yes Kurt. And I'm coming. Give me three minutes." Mercedes requested as she typed to her virtual girlfriend on Facebook. "Mercedes you're crazy! This "girl" could be a creepy forty five year old pedophile slash murderer waiting to lure you in, kill you, skin you and wear your skin for all we know."

Mercedes took a break from her chatting to turn around and give her best friend the look. "Seriously Kurt? No I know her. I've been talking to her for seven months now. She wouldn't do that to me. Nobody can keep up a lie for that long." Kurt rolled his baby blues at Mercedes and got up from his spot on her bed. Looking over her shoulder he watched their quick exchange of "love you" before logging off. "I'm ready come on."

Mercedes and Kurt had their weekly Saturday shopping trip to fulfill. They worked five days out of the week and Saturday was their special day together leaving Sunday to rest. Mercedes was a twenty-two year old pediatrician nurse's aid while Kurt was a secretary at a fashion magazine company. They didn't make much income but it was enough for the two of them to live well and have enough for their own apartments.

"Cedes this is cute. Cedes?" He turned around only to find Mercedes tweeting with Santana. He snatched her phone away and logged off before putting it in his pocket. "Kurt!"

"No!" He moved back and pushed her hand away. "Cedes you can go an hour without talking to her. We came to shop right?" Mercedes groaned stuffing her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "Fine."

"Thank you." Kurt felt her phone vibrate in his pocket and he knew a chirp would follow behind it. Mercedes looked at him with a pout and pleading big brown eyes. "Cedes no! Do not pull that pouty face on me. You can check it when you get home." She groaned but agreed to letting him keep her phone. "Come on I'll get you some ice cream."

"Butter pecan on a waffle cone?" She asked as they linked arms and walked out. Kurt chuckled. "Anything you want."

Mercedes started getting a habit of checking her phone at work every so often resulting her to sneak off to the break room or bathroom to chat with Santana online. She wanted to Skype or even call just to hear her voice but she would say she was shy. Reading their dirty DM's and Facebook messages Mercedes knew damn well Santana was not shy.

She had a way to make Mercedes wet by telling her what she wanted to do with her if they'd ever met. Mercedes couldn't get enough of her girlfriend's pictures in her old college Cheerleading uniforms. They had exchanged a couple of photos and Mercedes noticed a lot less on Santana's side. Mercedes was always posting photos of herself whether it be Facebook, tumblr, twitter or Instagram she was always ready for a photo op.

Santana not so much. She posted a few pictures of herself on Facebook and her avi on twitter but that was it. Mercedes didn't mind because to her looks never really mattered just as long as your personality was likable and she was able to feel herself around you that was attractive to her.

"Should I cut my hair?" Contemplating Mercedes bit her lip at the tweet and thought about it. "Is that what you want? I think it looks sexy long."

"Just a shoulder length bob. Nothing drastic. Maybe some highlights!" Mercedes thought about it and figured it would actually be cute. Hearing a knock at the door she quickly flushed the toilet and washed her hands like she was actually occupying it. Replying with a quick "I think that'll look cute. I want pics!" She dropped her phone in her lab coat pocket and smiled at the little girl that was knocking on the other end..

Heading back to her assisting duties Mercedes helped with three colds, one chicken pox, and ten back to school shots before she could go home. Checking her phone she responded back to a few of Santana's tweets before calling Kurt back. "You rang?"

"Cedes do you know what tonight is?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she hopped on the bus and headed to Kurt's office building. "Catfish Tuesday. Yes Kurt I wouldn't forget. But I need my car so I can buy stuff to make your catfish that you just HAVE to have the night of."

"Cedes what's the point of watching the show with the name of a good southern fried fish on the side if you don't have it while watching? It's a must!" Mercedes shook her head with a smile as she got off the bus and walked across the street to Kurt's office building. "Hey Rachel." The brunette behind the front desk smiled up at Mercedes as she finished taking a message. Hanging up she released an exhausted breath of air. "Hey. Why do people think just because I work the front desk of a fashion magazine cooperation that I can just give them free Chanel bags?" She shook her head and rubbed her temple. "Tell Rachel to stop bitching." Kurt said to Mercedes as he walked into the elevator with his satchel around his neck. Mercedes chuckled and shook her head. "Bye Kurt."

Hanging up she waited with Rachel until Kurt came down. They said bye to the receptionist before heading out to the store and home to cook and get ready for their show.

"Oh come on! I knew it wasn't her! So freaking predictable." Kurt said as he ate his collard greens, corn bread and catfish on Mercedes couch. "All that money? She didn't even look like the girl. Sure they're the same race but they don't even look similar. But his ass was stupid for sending her all of these things and money." Mercedes shook her head as she sipped her wine.

Hearing a chirp sound from her phone Kurt rolled his eyes and got up for seconds. "Hmm hypocritical much?" Mercedes turned around to look at her best friend. "What does that mean?"

"That means you're probably getting catfish'd by this "girl" and you're buying into it just like these people. Cedes," he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just don't want you to get hurt because of what this person is doing to you."

"Kurt she's not doing anything to me. She makes me feel good. I can be myself whenever I'm talking to her. I don't have to hide who I am." Kurt deeply exhaled through his nose and shrugged. "Fine." Giving up he put his personal feelings about Mercedes "mystery girl" aside and sat down for the last fifteen minutes of the show.

Three weeks later.

Kurt was checking his mail when he ran across a white envelope that read MTV PRODUCTION CATFISH: The Series. Screaming internally he freaked out and immediately opened the envelope and read the letter that was granted to him. Slipping his shoes on he headed out of his front door and walked across to Mercedes apartment and knocked like a crazy man.

"Kurt what the hell?" She questioned as he flew into her apartment. "Cedes sit down please!" He begged trying to catch his breath even though his apartment was right across from Mercedes. He couldn't stay still even as Mercedes tried to get him to drink some water and sit down so that he could tell her what had him all riled up. "Kurt what's wrong?" He heavily shook his head and hand at her before motioning her to sit on her couch.

"Okay so you know how I'm not one hundred percent here for your relationship with Santana?" Mercedes groaned tired of hearing his negative thoughts on her relationship. "Yeah. What about her?" Kurt handed her the paper and let her read over it. Seeing her brows raise the way it was he knew he was in for a verbal and maybe even physical beating. "Kurt you signed me up for catfish! Why can't you just let it go! I'm happy!"

"Are you?" He questioned. "I mean you show her your pictures and you get nothing but tweets and old pictures just because she won't give you her phone number. She won't let you call her and she won't even Skype with you! Tell me that's not some sketchy shit? Cedes I'm doing this so you can finally come face to face with your girlfriend after all these months. Don't you want to see who you've been talking to this whole time?" He asked watching his words sink in to his friend.

She drew a faint pout and sat back on the couch with the envelope in hand. She tossed it on the table and rested her hands in her head while resting them in her lap. Kurt felt bad about over stepping his boundaries but he loved his friend too much to watch her heart get broken yet again. "What if you're right?" Mercedes inquired. Looking at Kurt's blue eyes she brushed the curls out of her face and shook her head. "What if this is some creepy ass pedophile and I wasted nearly eight months of my life?"

Kurt's heart ached for his best friend. Brushing the curls from her shoulders he looked Mercedes in her eyes. "Would you rather it be eight months or years? Cedes I know you don't want to get your hopes up but I want you to be happy. In real life not in this cyber world." She shook her head and groaned. Resting her head in his lap she sighed. "I hate you sometimes." Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek as he rubbed her back. "I love you too Cedes."

"Hi! Come in." Mercedes allowed the host of the show Will Schuester and his camera man Jacob Ben Israel into her apartment where Kurt and her computer were stationed. "Hi nice meeting you. I'm Kurt. Her best friend." He greeted reaching his hand out to shake. "So Mercedes from the information Kurt has been telling us you've been talking to this girl named Santana Lopez but in the last eight months you don't know where she lives, you have never talked to her on the phone or on Skype is that right?" Mercedes gave him a nervous nod as she picked at one of her nails.

"Okay well my camera man and I have been doing a little digging on our own to show you. Now what we saw and heard about your girlfriend took some research so I have to warn you you may or may not like the outcome. Are you okay with that?" Concern was written all over her face. Everything was happening so fast. She thought they'd get a little personal at first but instead they knew whatever they needed to know because of her best friend. Kurt gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she agreed to letting Will show her who this mystery person is.

"Okay so this girl in the picture is Santana Lopez, but that's not the person that runs the page." Mercedes brows furrowed as fresh tears filled her eyes. Looking at Kurt as if he could solve the problem she turned her attention back to Will. "So the name belongs to the face but the person I've been talking to isn't Santana? Then who is it?" Typing in on a few keys of the keyboard Will gave her a sympathetic glance before showing her a picture of the actual girl.

"The girl you've been talking to is..."

"Quinn Fabray." She finished nodding her head throwing Kurt, Jacob and Will for a curveball. "You know her?!" Mercedes gave them a nod. "She comes into the office for a check up whenever our OBGYN is in. She's a nice girl and I wondered why she'd sometimes come in on days she knew the doctor wasn't in." Mercedes covered her face letting tears fall from her eyes. Kurt pulled her into a hug where her silent sobs became audible. Jacob went into the bathroom, where Kurt instructed, and brought out some tissues for Mercedes.

Wiping her eyes she shook her head. "Why? I just don't understand why she would do this to me? If she wanted to talk she could've just came in and talked. I am not a judgemental person. I don't care about your past; looks don't matter. I would never hurt somebody like this. Ever!"

"Cedes at least you know now."

"We can call and confront her about it and see if she's willing to meet you face to face. Are you willing to do that?" Will asked looking at Mercedes. She had to think about it. It was bittersweet. She'd get to see the girl she had been calling her girlfriend for a few months now but at the same time she'd be meeting someone who was lying to her for nearly eight months. She didn't want to talk to or see Quinn after knowing what she did to her.

"What do you think I should do?" Mercedes asked looking at Kurt. "Do you want to finally come face to face and sit down with her? I know she doesn't look like the girl you were talking to and she led you on but you two still connected on a personal level. It might be good to get it over with." Mercedes sighed. She knew Kurt was right; hell he's always right. She wiped her eyes and looked at Will. "Call her up."

"Are you nervous?" Jacob asked as he focused his camera on Mercedes in the passenger seat as all four of them drove to Quinn's address. "Yes but my anger is coming in to play even more." She answered honestly. Will pulled up to a motel and parked at the given address. Because Mercedes and Kurt weren't aware of her living conditions they both looked at each other before getting out.

Mercedes remembered reading up on Quinn whenever she came in for her check ups, but her folder didn't say she stayed in a motel room almost half an hour away from her house. Mercedes smoothed her dress down before linking fingers with Kurt. Walking to room number 12 Will knocked at the door as Jacob tried to get in a position to film both reactions of the girls.

Hearing a faint "I'm coming." approaching the door Mercedes took a deep breath as she was about to come face to face with the girl that knew everything about her. The pregnant blonde pulled the door back revealing her round face, hazel eyes, swollen belly being covered by a yellow sundress with a white cardigan. "Hi."

"Hi, can we come in?" Will asked but he assumed his question went unnoticed as Quinn locked eyes with Mercedes. Looking back and forth at the two girls he could have cut the tension with a knife. Especially on Mercedes side. She was furious. As she should've been.

The blonde shook her head snapping back to reality and opened the door wider allowing everyone into her small motel room. The four took a seat on her couch and an available chair leaving Quinn the bed. "So Quinn for the last,"

"Why?" Mercedes asked cutting Will off. "What made you think it was okay to fool someone into thinking you were Santana? Do you know how much you've hurt me? I spilled everything to you. I fought my best friend by defending you saying you'd never do this to me and you did. Why?"

Mercedes was heated but kept her cool knowing how far Quinn was into her pregnancy.

The blonde dazed into her lap as she fiddled around with her nails. She didn't know how to explain herself. She had reasoning but she didn't think it mattered. "I'm sorry. I was lonely. Things were rough," she shook her head and quickly wiped the streaming tears off of her face. "Mercedes, I had no intentions of ever hurting you. I was alone and I needed to talk to someone. I took to Facebook and when I stumbled past your page I wanted to get to know you."

"But you knew where I worked. Why didn't you just talk to me there?" Mercedes asked. "I didn't know you worked there until I was two months pregnant. Once we started talking I noticed you're clinic wasn't too far from where I stayed. I wanted to say something to you I did! But I couldn't scrape up enough courage to do anything." She admitted. Mercedes just sat and listened. She wasn't the type of person to stay mad but when her feelings were involved in an "innocent" scheme to get to know her she couldn't help but feel hurt and resentful.

She wanted to give Quinn the benefit of the doubt so she let her continue her reason why she did it. "Nine and a half months ago my boyfriend and I got into an argument and we went our separate ways; he did what he wanted and the same went for me. I didn't do much in the two weeks we were apart. I hung out with my friends and so did he. He was a bit of a "rebel"" She quoted. "My parents hated him. They were very reserved. Your looks, who you knew, and what kind of car you drove mattered to them. They were and still are very materialistic. Our two weeks were up and we just couldn't stay away from each other. We made up and that's when things changed. Soon I began throwing up, my clothes started fitting tighter, my appetite changed and he noticed. He didn't think he was the father and he said he couldn't be with me." She deeply sighed as she retold her story to them.

"After a few weeks my parents noticed my weight increasing and my strange behavior. My mother always stayed quiet and hardly ever went against what my father was set on." She chuckled humourlessly as she shook her head. "My father kicked me out and I was on my own. All I had was my car, my phone, my laptop, and some clothes from a woman's organization around the corner from here."

"What about your friends? They didn't help you?" Kurt asked handing the blonde a napkin. She shook her head and wiped her nose. "They couldn't stand to hang out with "the preggers chick"" she said using air quotes again. "In less than a month I lost everything important to me except my baby. People told me I had options but I didn't want to get rid of her. She was mine and I knew no matter what she'd love me unconditionally." She rubbed her growing stomach before wiping the tears from her eyes. "Once I found a job at this clothing store that's when I started talking to Mercedes. I couldn't be myself because who wants to talk to the pregnant girl that has nothing?"

Mercedes heart broke for the girl in front of her. When ever Mercedes saw her at the clinic she was always by herself. She figured maybe it was just a coincidence but it all made sense to her now.

"I never meant to hurt you I swear. I just needed someone to talk to and you were there for me. I wanted to start all over again and you gave me confidence even if I was being somebody else I was acting like myself. I'm sorry." Mercedes wiped her eyes and deeply exhaled. "You hurt me a lot. But I wouldn't care what you looked like I don't treat people a certain way based on their looks. I just wish you could've told me the truth a lot sooner." Mercedes confessed. Quinn shook her head fully understanding where Mercedes was coming from.

Silence lingered around the room until Mercedes cleared her throat asking to speak to Kurt outside. Will and Jacob gave them their respect and stayed behind. "Cedes you okay?" Kurt asked closing the door behind him. "I honestly don't know what I'm thinking and whatever happens happens. What would you say if I told her to move in with me?" Kurt's eyes flew opened at his best friend's idea. "Cedes that's sweet and all but don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Kurt I know. But she's by herself and what would happen if her water breaks? She's all alone. She's living in a motel with a minimum wage job. What if I just help her get on her feet? Kurt I can't just leave her and her unborn child by themselves; not this close to her due date. Kurt she has less than a month left until she delivers." Kurt thought about it. He thought it was a tad bit much but if he was being honest with himself he wanted to help her out as well.

He loved Mercedes for her big heart and even bigger love for children so he couldn't go against her. Especially when she had a good point. Looking back at the room he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's break the news to her."

Mercedes turned her lights on as she carried Quinn's suitcase in her apartment. "Mercedes you don't have to,"

"Quinn it's fine. As much as I'm hurting you need a better environment to raise your baby in. And if that means you staying with me then so be it." The blonde looked around at some familiar furniture that she had seen in many of Mercedes pictures. She already knew Kurt because that was all Mercedes talked about. Kurt had stopped off at his place first while Will and Jacob headed in with Mercedes.

"This may be one of the most giving and selfless interviews I have ever done. Mercedes you truly are an amazing person. I'm not sure if I would've been as forgiving but I commend you." Will confessed shaking her hand. "Quinn take care. If there's anything we can help you with just let me know."

"We will, thank you." Mercedes said seeing her guest out. Just as she was closing her door Kurt came running up with his silk jammies, pillow, and some DVDs. "Sorry." Squeezing in Mercedes looked at him incredulously as he quickly made himself comfortable on her couch. "You're sitting on my bed. Move." She instructed sitting next to him. "Aww you're letting her sleep in your bed. Where is she?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at his tone. She pointed down the hallway. "In the bathroom. She's taking her shower." He gave her a nod before getting up to make some popcorn. Mercedes got up after him and sat on her counter.

Staring at herself in Mercedes's mirror Quinn brushed her wet long blonde hair to the side. This had to be some kind of dream. After everything she had put Mercedes through Mercedes heart was still big enough to forgive and allow her to stay with her. She wasn't worthy of any of it. There was a reason she fell for Mercedes and if she had to do it all over again just so Mercedes could see she was genuine she would.

Looking at her swollen belly through her large t-shirt she took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Hearing laughs she walked into the kitchen to see Kurt and Mercedes both struggling to keep the air popped popcorn in the bowl. "I told you you put too much!" Mercedes shouted looking through her cabinets for a larger bowl. "I was getting distracted by your story." He snatched the small cereal bowl from Mercedes hand and threw it. "Cedes what the hell is that going to catch? Two kernels?"

"Do you have pots or pans?" Quinn's small voice asked startling the two a bit. "I do!" She ran to her oven and took out a large pot, she usually cooked stews or greens in, allowing the popped kernels enough space to pop out until they were were done. "Who would've thought we would be saved by the blonde?" Kurt joked as they made their way to the couch after he cleaned up the floor and countertop.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Kurt asked Quinn as he put the DVD in. He sat next to Mercedes moving her over and causing her to fill the space up next to Quinn. "Umm if you guys don't mind, sure." The both of them shrugged. Kurt pressed play and instantly Mercedes groaned. Looking over at Quinn she shook her head. "Kurt not Magic Mike again. This movie sucked."

"We're not watching the whole thing. Only certain parts." He said with a smile. Mercedes leaned into Quinn's ear to whisper something to her. "He's got an obsession with Channing Tatum."

"Do not!" Kurt lied as he picked popcorn out of the large pot. "I'm simply here for his body. NOT his acting" Kurt corrected. After Kurt finished skipping to the scenes he wanted he finally put in a movie to actually watch and hopefully enjoy on Quinn's part. "This is one of our favorite movies." Mercedes said to Quinn as she turned up the volume. "After The Bodyguard of course." Kurt leaned forward to look at Quinn. "Please tell us you've seen that movie before?" She shook her head with a guilty smile causing the two to gasp.

Kurt looked at his watch and smiled. "It's only nine fifteen we can watch both." It was a Friday that Kurt and Mercedes were given off because of the documentary they filmed that day granting them a three day weekend. Kurt had intended on spending it with his best friend and her company. He actually thought Quinn was a sweet girl. Sure what she did was screwed up but nonetheless still a sweet girl.

He wanted Quinn and Mercedes to work things out because even though she looked like a different person the 'I love you's' and time spent together was real. He could tell Quinn really like Mercedes by the way she looked at her during the movies, when ever she laughed or said something. He really wanted Mercedes to let her walls down again and give Quinn a shot because now that she was a real living person that was touchable he wouldn't mind them being together. It all just depended on Mercedes.

It had been two weeks and if Mercedes had to admit the girl she called her girlfriend was starting to come alive and she didn't know how to control her feelings. She wanted to teach Quinn a lesson by treating her like a guest instead of her "girlfriend" but Quinn was beautiful, funny, smart and on top of everything she made Mercedes feel comfortable in her own skin.

Mercedes had always loved who she was but it was something about what Quinn said and did that allowed her true self come out. Mercedes couldn't help who she fell for; male or female. She was taught to never judge a person because of what they looked like or what they had or didn't have. I don't think her parents literally meant it when picking a sex of a partner but they didn't care. They just wanted their daughter to be happy.

"Quinn don't you dare!" The blonde challenged Mercedes threat and smeared icing on Mercedes face. Mercedes gasped and Quinn waddled off as fast as she could before Mercedes cornered her with her own finger of icing in hand. "Cedes please! I'm pregnant remember." She used against Mercedes but Mercedes just stood in front of her nodding her head as she ignored the same old song Quinn had used during their playful fights before. She fell for it the first time but when she noticed Quinn's wanting look in her eyes she didn't back down after that.

Mercedes slid her frosting filled finger down Quinn's round face stopping at her lips. Breathing hard Quinn looked down at Mercedes and smiled. "You need to clean this up." She commanded and Mercedes couldn't help but bite her lip at the request. "What if I don't?" Mercedes quizzed. "Suffer the consequences." Mercedes raised a brow at the blonde.

Brown eyes stared into her hazel ones and once again they pulled her in. Mercedes eyed the frosting on Quinn's lip and she wanted to lick it off. Not because of the frosting but because Quinn's lips called for her. Taking a deep breath Mercedes found her marbles and did what she'd been wanting to do for a while now.

Quinn's eyes flew open as Mercedes plump lips gently pressed into hers. Easing into their first kiss Quinn wanted Mercedes to call the shots. Resting her hand on the back of Mercedes head she asked for access as she licked across Mercedes bottom lip. Mercedes moaned and allowed Quinn in immediately.

Mercedes body was hot and she needed Quinn's hands to roam only because she couldn't do so herself. Quinn was too close into her pregnancy that she could go into labor any day now and Mercedes didn't want to speed the process up any more.

Quinn was in heaven. This was nothing like her last boyfriends' or girlfriends' kiss; this was beyond mind blowing. The way Mercedes gently sucked on her tongue was making Quinn wet. Her hands were itching to roam and once Mercedes realized the same she pulled back to catch her breath. Giving her a nod she reattached her lips to Quinn's and the blonde immediately rested her hands on her favorite assets since the first picture she saw of Mercedes.

Mercedes moaned into Quinn's mouth as the blonde took a handful of her ass in her tiny hands. Running her fingers through Quinn's hair Mercedes needed to move them somewhere other than the kitchen.

Grabbing a wet napkin they both wiped the icing off of their face, laughing at how ridiculous they must've looked sucking each others faces off with icing all over. Mercedes heard keys and her door jiggling and internally groaned. Now that Kurt was here she and Quinn would have to pick up where they left off later on.

"Ladies." Turning towards them after locking the door he noticed the disheveled hair and clothes, their swollen lips and guilty faces reading "we almost got it in." "Did I interrupt something?" He asked already knowing the answer but wanted to see how they'd respond. "Ummm not really."

"We were eating some cake and one thing lead to another,"

"Yeah she had icing on her face and so did I and we just finished cleaning up a bit." Kurt's eyes were wide as they looked at the two females before him. "Is that code for something sexual? Because I can leave." The two girls couldn't help but laugh at him as they made their way over to the couch. "You can stay its fine."

Quinn was due any day now and with a little time off from work all three of them headed to Walmart for some supplies for the baby. If Mercedes had the funds she sure would've splurged elsewhere but Quinn told her what she was doing for her now was more than enough and that she truly was grateful for everything that came her way.

They filled one cart up with bottles, bibs, clothes, baby wipes, bath supplies and other small items before filling another cart up with a car seat and diapers while sliding the large crib and cradle rocker underneath the cart. While Quinn and Mercedes shopped for the baby, Kurt was getting things from his and Mercedes shopping list.

Stopping at a booth with samples Kurt sparked up a conversation with the older woman. After getting a few extra coupons his phone rang. "Yes Cedes? WHAT! Just now?" Kurt couldn't help but freak out in the middle of the cereal aisle at the news Mercedes just told her. How he didn't hear anything as he was cruising the store was beyond him. Rushing down towards the baby supplies he spotted Mercedes helping Quinn with a couple of on lookers. "Move!"

Getting over to the two he looked down at the puddle beneath Quinn's legs and looked up at Mercedes. "We need to get her to the hospital. She's a week late and this baby will come out faster than you think. Come on!" Placing one of Quinn's arms over their shoulder they left their items and headed out to Mercedes truck.

Mercedes sped to the nearest hospital praying to god that nothing bad would happen to them and that there were no police in sight. She took her last left turn and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She left Kurt with Quinn as she ran to get help and a wheelchair. Mercedes headed back to her truck and grabbed her purse following Quinn in while Kurt found a parking space for them.

"Ma'am we can't allow you in with her you do know that right?" One of the male nurses informed Mercedes as she tried to go behind Quinn. Thinking fast on her feet she scrambled around in her purse and pulled out her nurses badge and let them know the person they just took in was her girlfriend. The nurse knew he'd get in trouble for doing this, but allowed her to come in before given permission to.

After forty minutes of searching for a place to park Kurt ran in looking for his company. Being directed down two halls he found Mercedes waiting for him in her yellow protective attire. "How is she?" He asked as Mercedes handed him clothes to change into as well. "She's good. She's having contractions and the doctor said she was fully dilated when I left to find you."

Washing his hands at a sink around the corner they ran back to her room. Walking into the room Quinn was quick to pull Mercedes in for a kiss as she gripped tightly on Mercedes hand. "Mercedes I'm so scared." Quinn confessed and Mercedes heart broke for her. Dabbing a cold towel on her face Mercedes brushed the wet blonde hairs away from her forehead before placing a gentle kiss to it. "You're going to be just fine. Just listen to the doctors and if anything feels like it's hurting tell me okay?" Quinn gave her a nod and just before she was about to speak up she squeezed the life out of Kurt and Mercedes hands.

"Okay Miss. Fabray I need for you to push. Can you do that for me?" Dr. Chang asked as he looked up at her. Quinn shook her head at the pain. "I can't!"

"Quinn you have to. The more you push the sooner the baby will come out." Quinn looked at Mercedes as tears ran from her eyes. She trusted Mercedes and did as she was told. Mercedes looked up at Kurt and the two couldn't help but smile at one another even as their fingers were getting broken by the death grip Quinn had on them.

Dr. Chang chuckled to himself as the new life came out with ease. Mercedes didn't realize she was crying until she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled brightly hearing the sound of Quinn's baby cries fill up the room. "Congratulations on your healthy baby girl." A nurse quickly cleaned the baby off and rested her on Quinn's stomach.

Dr. Chang handed them scissors asking whom was doing the cutting? Quinn looked up at both of the people who had her back in the last five weeks than any of the people she had known her whole life. Holding the scissors out for them they both wrapped their hand around Quinn's and snipped the umbilical cord together at the count of three.

After their five hours of shopping and three hours of labor they were exhausted. Kurt had called the store asking them to hold their carts until morning due to an emergency. Luckily for them they were blessed enough to be given a five-hundred dollar gift card from Walmart while they threw in the car seat for free.

Occupying the chair, Kurt had made himself comfortable while Mercedes slept next to Quinn in her bed while her daughter rested peacefully next to them in the given crate. Quinn couldn't have been more blessed then she was was at that moment. Sure she was exhausted and she needed two stitches but other than that labor wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Just last month she was all alone in her motel room chatting online as someone else covering up the way she really felt about herself. If she didn't meet Mercedes and Kurt god knows what would've happened to her or her baby. She didn't know how to thank the two enough but hopefully she would be given the chance to return every grand gesture back to them as they did for her.

Five years later...

"Elizabeth Lilian Fabray-Jones clean this mess you made up right now." Quinn commanded as she came home from work to find nothing but pillows, chairs and blankets all over her floor. The little blonde girl came out of the kitchen looking her disapproved mother in her eyes. "But mommy it wasn't just me it was mommy and uncle Kurt's fault too!" Quinn eyed her daughter to see if she was lying or not.

"Kurt Mercedes get out here!" She removed her jacket and purse before lifting her daughter up and resting her on her hip. "Mommy they're hide and seeking. You have to find'em first." The little girl said as she giggled and slapped her forehead.

Walking past Beth's room Quinn noticed a pair of Christian Louboutin loafers behind her pink curtains. Pulling the material aside Kurt uncovered his eyes at Beth causing the little girl to laugh hysterically in Quinn's arms before Kurt reached out to take her. "Kurt where is my other child?" Quinn asked referring to Mercedes. He shrugged as he stopped tickling Beth. "What do we say when someone wants us to rat someone out?" Kurt asked looking at Beth. "Snitches get stitches!"

"Good job." Giving the little girl a high five Quinn slapped his shoulder. "Don't teach my daughter that." Removing her flats Quinn took to their guest room and noticed the bed wasn't made. A smile grew on her face. Turning around to the pairs of baby blues and brown eyes looking at her she placed her finger over her lips to shush them causing Beth to do the same.

"I'm soooo tired. Maybe I'll just sleep right... here!" Jumping on the bed Mercedes screamed before busting out laughing. Quinn kneeled down beside her wife and pulled the covers aside. "Hello."

"Hey baby. Have fun at work?" She tried covering up her guilt with a smile. Quinn gave her a quick smile and a kiss before slapping her legging clad ass. "You three made a mess that needs to be cleaned. Get up." Flipping her hair out of her face Mercedes groaned and tugged her shirt down before taking the walk of shame down the stairs to the mess with Kurt and Beth behind her.

As they finished cleaning up Quinn got started on dinner when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "How was work?" She shrugged and placed the knife down. "Okay." She turned around and gave Mercedes a kiss. "So many people want baby clothes and they don't care how much they pay for them either."

"The beauty of being rich and ignorant. They'll buy anything expensive to brag about how much they paid for it in the end." Mercedes told her.

After the birth of Beth, Quinn needed to make some money while Mercedes finished up her third semester it took to become a certified pediatrician. She took up sewing and sold some items to her new mothers club and they loved it. Word spread about her clothing line and soon it branched out.

Kurt left the magazine company after his boss was arrested for failure to pay her taxes. As for Mercedes she was hired at the hospital Quinn gave birth at. She was given a chance to go to school and still have a better paying job while tending to Beth. Coming into more money couldn't have come at a better time. Beth was getting older resulting them to spend more money on her. Quinn and Mercedes needed more space than their one bedroom apartment and moving out to buy a town house was their best option.

Wherever Quinn and Mercedes went Kurt was sure to follow. Getting a townhouse right next to them was the most convenient move for them seeing how he was Elizabeth's godfather. They were still working towards their big house and backyard but only time would tell.

When Elizabeth turned two Quinn and Mercedes tied the knot where Quinn's mother made an appearance at their beach wedding. Telling Quinn she and her father got a divorce her mother made a vow promising to be in the three of their lives here on out as much as she could. To Quinn's surprised she wasn't bluffing. Allowing Beth to have both grandmothers into her life and a grandfather that made up for more than two grandfathers Quinn was more than grateful. The Jones's accepted her and immediately loved her once they saw how in love their daughter was with her and her daughter.

Quinn looked around her dinner table and had everything she wanted and more in life. Placing the casserole on the table the doorbell rang. "Mommy can I get it?" Beth asked Quinn and she gave her a nod. "Ask who it is first." The little girl gave her one strong nod and ran up and looked at the door. "Who is it?"

"Grandpa!"

"And Grandma!" The little girl screamed and unlocked the door. "Bumble bee!" Dr. Jones shouted as he picked the little blonde girl up and kissed her cheek before walking in. Mrs. Jones walked in with a cake pan in hand and kissed Quinn on the cheek before greeting Kurt. "How's my daughter in law doing?" Dr. Jones asked giving Quinn a kiss to her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm doing good dad." Placing a jug of lemonade on the table she headed in the back to get Mercedes.

"Daddy!" Mercedes shouted kissing him on the cheek while Beth continued to rub his shiny bald head. "Beth stop rubbing pop Jones head like a bowling ball." Kurt teased taking the blonde from her grandfather and placing her in her seat. "Mommy is that red velvet cake?" Mercedes asked before her hand was slapped away from her mom's cake as she tried to her a taste of the sugary goodness. "Mercy after dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mommy can I say grace?" Beth asked Mercedes once everyone was seated. "You sure can." The little girl sat up tall in her seats as she held Kurt's and her grandfathers hand. "Bow your heads." She instructed and they couldn't help but laugh at her command before doing so.

"God is Great

God is Good

Let us thank Him

For our food. For my mommies. For uncle Kurt. For grandpa, grandma, and nana that's not here because she is at work. I promise to eat all my vegetables and be a good girl. Thank you for my teddy and the cake that grandma made. Amen."

The table couldn't help but chuckle at the grace that was given. It was a lot shorter than the one she gave during her birthday two weeks ago. One that lasted ten minutes because she thanked every single one of her stuffed toys, friends, and even the puppy she asked for but didn't receive.

Mercedes took Quinn's hand in hers and gently squeezed it thankful for her coming into her life and making it even better. Mercedes would have never guessed this would be her life after Catfish. She was grateful that Kurt for signed her up for the show. Had she not participated in uncovering whom her mystery girlfriend was she probably would've never met Quinn nor had her or Beth in her life. She was a happily married wife and a mother at the age of twenty seven and thought only good could happen from here on out. Looking around at her family she thanked God for having a huge hand at giving her this perfect life she was living.

**A/N So was it good? Yes? No? I honestly didn't mean for it to be so "fluffy" thats just how it turned out. I hope my information is correct. Dianna and Chris both have confusing eye colors to me and as for Beth I think they're brown. PM me if I'm wrong and I shall make a change! This might be my last story for a while so I hope it's worth it. Reviews are very appreciated. MWAH! **


End file.
